


Advent Calendar 2016 - italiano

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ballet Dancer Sherlock, Cosplay, Depression, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Italiano | Italian, John Plays Rugby, Light Angst, M/M, Not too much as it's Christmas, Not very Christmas-ish, Potterlock, Semi-Public Sex, Teenlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Il calendario dell'avvento, 25 storie, una al giorno, fino al 25 Dicembre.Generi vari, il rating e i tag varieranno.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I prompt sono presi da questa [cartella del bingo](http://bbcthree.tumblr.com/post/134521580692/we-made-you-a-handy-sherlock-bingo-card-for).  
> Si inizia con il prompt: Mycroft ha un'aria compiaciuta.

Affacciato a una delle strette finestre della Torre di Corvonero, Sherlock, settimo anno, continuava a passarsi un dito sulle labbra, ancora incredulo: John Watson l’aveva baciato.

John Watson, Grifondoro, settimo anno come lui, battitore della squadra di Quidditch, lo aveva baciato in una serra di Erbologia.

E non un veloce bacio sulla guancia, no, un vero bacio, con lingua e tutto, per Merlino!

Il suo primo bacio.

Sin da quarto anno Sherlock aveva compreso di provare dei sentimenti per John che andavano ben oltre l’amicizia, ma credeva di non avere speranze: John era l’idolo di metà delle ragazze di Hogwarts, era brillante e popolare, mentre lui era un taciturno ragazzino, genio di pozioni e difesa contro le arti oscure, che non sollevava mai la testa da libri e pergamene e non parlava mai con nessuno, e considerava già un successo che John lo considerasse il suo migliore amico.

Ormai la scuola era agli sgoccioli e le loro strade si sarebbero divise per sempre: John avrebbe intrapreso la carriera di giocatore professionista di Quidditch, mentre lui sarebbe diventato un pozionista a tutti gli effetti e gli anni di Hogwarts sarebbero stati un ricordo per entrambi. Forse John gli avrebbe spedito qualche gufo ogni tanto, per gli auguri di Halloween o Natale, ma ben presto si sarebbe sposato, magari con Sarah, che lo corteggiava così insistentemente, e si sarebbe dimenticato di lui.

Sherlock era rassegnato a veder accadere tutto ciò, ma quella mattina qualcosa era cambiato: a colazione suo fratello Mycroft, che era a Hogwarts per il tirocinio di specializzazione in Incantesimi, si era avvicinato al tavolo dei Corvonero per ricordargli, con molesta insistenza, di scrivere a casa, che sua mamma aspettava un gufo da più di un mese, lui lo aveva allontanato con un grugnito infastidito, aveva bevuto il suo succo di zucca, e improvvisamente la giornata aveva cambiato prospettiva.

_ “Cosa ci sarebbe di male se provassi a dire a John quello che provo?” _ si era detto, voltandosi a guardare il suo amico, che in quel momento stava prendendo dei muffins da un vassoio, lo aveva visto e lo aveva salutato con calore. Non era detto che John lo respingesse, dopotutto il Grifondoro amava stare in sua compagnia, e non solo perché lo aiutava a studiare: andavano sempre a Hogsmeade insieme e quando c’era bel tempo, pranzavano insieme sulle rive del lago. Il pessimismo che lo aveva sempre accompagnato in quegli anni, ora gli sembrava ridicolo.

Mentre Corvonero e Grifondoro si recavano alla lezioni di Difesa contro le arti oscure, Sarah chiese a John se voleva pranzare con lui, ma John aveva nicchiato, dicendo che probabilmente doveva finire di studiare Pozioni, Sarah aveva insistito in maniera quasi molesta, ma durante una esercitazione in classe, era rimasta accidentalmente colpita da un incantesimo di una compagna di Casa che aveva trasformato la sua bella chioma castana in un groviglio di millepiedi arrabbiati e ci sarebbe voluta qualche ora prima di farla tornare normale, quindi niente pranzo con John per lei.

Infine la professoressa di Erbologia aveva chiesto due volontari per catalogare dei semi magici  appena arrivati dal Medio Oriente; Sherlock, sorprendendo tutta la classe, si era offerto volontario e, non appena aveva guardato in direzione di John, anche il Grifondoro aveva alzato la mano.

Ed ecco come si erano ritrovati nella serra, solo loro due, e il momento sembrava davvero perfetto, così Sherlock aveva preso a balbettare come un idiota: “La scuola sta per finire, però mi piacerebbe se continuassimo a vederci… so che sarai molto impegnato, ma se trovassi un po’ di tempo… io lo troverei, sempre, perché tu mi…”

E finalmente quell’imbarazzante delirio era stato interrotto dalle labbra di John premute forte contro le sue; il Grifondoro lo aveva spinto contro il vetro freddo della serra, aveva sussurrato “Credevo che non me l’avresti mai chiesto”, prima di riprendere a baciarlo come se non aspettasse altro da anni, come lui.

John Watson baciava in modo fantastico, pensò, passandosi di nuovo un dito sulle labbra.

“Mangiato qualcosa di buono, fratellino caro?” domandò Mycroft, comparendo alle sue spalle.

Sherlock arrossì e si sporse ancora di più dalla finestra, sperando che il freddo della sera gli rinfrescasse la cute.

“Cosa ci fai qui?”

“Una normale ispezione dei dormitori, tutti i professori sono autorizzati a farla.”

“Tu non sei un professore, sei solo un tirocinante, sei qui perché senza tirocinio non puoi iniziare a lavorare per il Ministero della Magia, e non ti sei mai interessato a far rispettare il regolamento della scuola.”

“Mi compiaccio che l’innamoramento non ti abbia fritto del tutto i neuroni, fratellino.”

“Tu come…?”

“Se ti tocchi ancora un po’ le labbra finirai per consumarle.”

Sherlock si mise le mani in tasca e lo guardò torvo, aspettandosi di venir canzonato ulteriormente, visto che quello sembrava l’hobby preferito di Mycroft, ma il fratello si limitò a guardarlo con aria estremamente soddisfatta, come se avesse appena fatto eleggere la persona che voleva lui come Ministro della Magia.

Cosa che probabilmente sarebbe accaduta da lì a pochi anni.

E perché mai aveva quell’aria compiaciuta, solo perché John e Sherlock si erano baciati, quasi come fosse opera sua?

Sentendosi oggetto delle deduzioni del fratello minore, Mycroft lo salutò e lasciò il dormitorio.

“Mycroft! Cosa hai fatto?” domandò Sherlock, ma il fratello non rispose.

Sherlock si buttò sul letto, rimuginando: non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa lo sguardo del fratello maggiore: come poteva c’entrare qualcosa in quello che era successo con John?

A meno che…

Quella sera non scese in Sala Grande, ma approfittò del fatto che tutti fossero a cena per introdursi nella camera di suo fratello: la porta era protetta da alcuni incantesimi e gli ci volle un po’ per superarli, ma alla fine ci riuscì, e andò dritto all’armadio dove Mycroft conservava gli ingredienti per le pozioni: gli erano rimasti pochissimi ingredienti che servivano per preparare  _ quella _ pozione e, sul fondo dell’armadio, trovò una fiala nella quale restavano ancora alcune gocce di un liquido dorato.

Mycroft entrò in camera proprio in quel momento e non fu per nulla sorpreso di trovarlo lì.

“Dovrei togliere cinquanta punti a Corvonero per questa tua intrusione, ma i tuoi compagni di Casa ti odiano già abbastanza.”

““Felix felicis! - esclamò Sherlock, mostrandogli la fialetta vuota - Me l’hai versata nel succo di zucca che ho bevuto stamattina.”

Mycroft non negò, continuando a guardarlo con aria soddisfatta: “E ha funzionato perfettamente.”

“Perché lo hai fatto?”

“Sei mio fratello e io mi preoccupo per te, costantemente. Non avevo voglia di vederti struggere in eterno per John Watson e magari prendere una brutta strada per questo: sarebbe stata una enorme seccatura da gestire.”

“Ma allora tutto ciò che è successo tra me è John è solo merito della pozione, è finto!”

“Non dire sciocchezze - sbuffò Mycroft - Da uno che vuole diventare un pozionista non mi aspettavo una affermazione del genere.”

Sherlock continuava a guardarlo con rabbia, stringendo la fiala vuota, e Mycroft sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Che tipo di pozione è la Felix Felicis, Sherlock?”

“È un catalizzatore di fortuna” borbottò lui.

“Appunto: ha creato le condizioni adatte, ti ha dato la spinta di cui avevi bisogno, ma non ha fatto accadere nulla che tu non volessi o che John non voleva fare, sai bene che la pozione non funziona così.”

Sherlock mormorò qualcosa di vago e Mycroft riassunse la sua aria compiaciuta.

“Dovrò sopportare quella faccia per tutta la vita, vero?”

“Assolutamente sì, fratellino.”

Per questo Sherlock non era esattamente di buon umore mentre tornava verso la Torre di Corvonero, ma poi trovò John che lo aspettava seduto a terra con le gambe incrociate.

“Ehi, Sherlock, tutto bene? Stasera a cena non ti ho visto ed ero preoccupato per te”

“Ora sto bene, sì” rispose lui, e non gli importava se probabilmente aveva un sorriso ebete stampato in volto.

“Ottimo. Allora verresti con me?”

Sherlock gli porse la mano e si fece guidare da John ancora prima di chiedergli dove fossero diretti.

“Stanza della necessità” mormorò John al suo orecchio, facendogli l’occhiolino.

E Sherlock pensò che l’aria compiaciuta di Mycroft era un piccolo prezzo da pagare, in cambio di ciò che aveva ottenuto.


	2. I fratelli Holmes si alleano

“In tutto questo tempo non hai saputo elaborare una strategia migliore?” domanda Sherlock, passeggiando avanti e indietro in salotto.

La situazione è grave, molto grave.

Mycroft, seduto in poltrona, non ha nemmeno toccato il tè e i pasticcini della signora Hudson che ha davanti, e ha lo sguardo cupo.

“E tu che progressi hai fatto nel frattempo fratellino?” ribatte in tono acido.

“Le mie proposte le ho fatte, ma tu le hai bocciate tutte.”

“Non posso usare i miei uomini al MI6 per simulare un attacco terroristico, lo sai bene.”

“Non vedo perché no.”

“Sherlock!”

“È comunque un’idea più intelligente della tua: entrambi ci rompiamo una gamba lo stesso giorno? Che coincidenza! Loro non sono stupidi, capiranno subito che è una farsa.”

“Se fossimo assieme e ci capitasse un incidente sarebbe credibile.”

“Noi non stiamo mai insieme, Mycroft: è quello che li insospettirebbe.”

“E allora?”

Sherlock recupera una piantina di Londra e la appoggia sul tavolino.

“Un allarme bomba.”

“È ancora peggio di un finto attentato terroristico.”

“No, ascoltami: può funzionare.”

“Siamo sotto Natale, il centro di Londra è pieno di turisti, e per quanto sia critica la situazione, l’incolumità della popolazione va preservata.”

“Guarda la piantina - insiste Sherlock - le vie di fuga sono numerose, la zona è pedonale, non circolano auto, quindi il rischio che qualcuno si faccia male è ridotto al minimo. Tutt’al più qualcuno avrà un attacco di isteria.”

“Non so, è rischioso” sospira Mycroft, ancora dubbioso.

“Devo ricordarti cosa c’è in ballo? Quattro ore, Mycroft, quattro ore: non ce la faremo mai, moriremo prima” insiste il fratello minore con voce lugubre.

“Lo so bene.”

“E allora?”

“Il tuo piano può funzionare - ammette Mycroft - certo, dovremo contare sulla collaborazione di Anthea e di qualche altra persona.”

“Bene, io mi occuperò della telefonata anonima e della finta bomba.”

“Perfetto.”

Non capita spesso che i fratelli Holmes lavorino in squadra, ma quando la situazione è così grave e senza vie d’uscita, sanno unire le forze e collaborare compatti per l’obiettivo comune, e questa crisi può essere superata solo se resteranno uniti.

A quel punto però, John abbassa il giornale e guarda entrambi con aria esasperata. “Insomma voi due, smettetela! State elaborando strategie degne di un film di James Bond solo per avere una scusa per non portare i vostri genitori a teatro! Non posso crederci.”

“Non è teatro, John, è un musical, un musical di quattro ore! Hai idea di quanti neuroni del mio cervello moriranno in quelle quattro ore?” si lamenta Sherlock.

“È una tortura legalizzata - rincara Mycroft - Ogni mezzo è lecito per evitarlo. A meno che tu non ti voglia offrire di accompagnarli.”

“Sono i vostri genitori, non i miei” protesta John, aggrottando la fronte.

“E allora lascia che siano i fratelli Holmes a gestire la crisi.”

“Crisi? Ma ti senti quando parli? Bah, siete ridicoli.”

Mycroft lo ignora e torna a rivolgersi al fratello: “A chi facciamo rivendicare il pacco bomba? Anche questo deve essere credibile, altrimenti mamma e papà capiranno che siamo stati noi.”

“Lo so.”

“Però ci sono delicati equilibri internazionali ed interni da tenere in considerazione, quindi, ancora una volta, niente terroristi, anarchici o ambientalisti, il che ci lascia con ben poche alternative.”

Sherlock si morde le labbra, concentrandosi, poi sorride e illustra la sua idea al fratello: “Una inesistente setta religiosa che crede che quel teatro sia la porta che conduce al paradiso per incontrare il Messia.”

“Non sarà eccessivo?”

“Negli ultimi quarant’anni si sono contati almeno otto suicidi di massa per motivi religiosi. Fidati, è credibile.”

“Va bene.”

“Dobbiamo muoverci, però, non abbiamo molto tempo per organizzare il piano.”

“Mi muovo immediatamente” dice Mycroft e inizia a digitare sul cellulare.

“Un attimo… - John mette definitivamente il giornale da parte e li osserva attentamente - mio dio, voi non state scherzando, lo farete davvero!”

“Certo che lo faremo davvero, John - dichiara Sherlock - I fratelli Holmes non scherzano mai su queste cose.”

“Io me ne vado - proclama John alzandosi e scuotendo la testa, incredulo - e non ho sentito nulla di questa follia.”

Il dottore si chiude in camera sua e spera che i genitori di Sherlock si appassionino presto a qualcosa di diverso dai musical, perché trema al pensiero di ciò che quei due fratelli insieme sarebbero capaci di escogitare la prossima volta, pur di evitare di accompagnarli a teatro.


	3. Sherlock si alza il colletto

**Prompt: Sherlock si alza il colletto**

 

Sherlock sbatté lentamente le palpebre, certo di aver compreso male.

“Temo di non aver capito.”

“Hai capito benissimo, Sherlock” rispose John, alzando gli occhi al cielo: sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile convincerlo.

“Hai bevuto?”

“No.”

“LSD?”

“No!”

“Quindi sei serio.”

“Sì.”

“Tu vuoi che io mi travesta come il personaggio di un film che hai visto al cinema.”

“Non l’ho visto solo io, il film è molto famoso, e tu assomigli davvero tanto al protagonista. Settimana prossima si terrà una raccolta fondi per l’ospedale in occasione di una fiera del fumetto e se tu ti travestissi come il Dottor Strange e ti facessi fare le foto con il pubblico, la gente ci donerebbe un sacco di soldi.”

Sherlock fece una rapida ricerca sul suo cellulare, poi sollevò su John uno sguardo indignato e offeso.

“Io non ho i capelli grigi!”

“Per quello useremo dello spray per i capelli, e una settimana ti dà il tempo per farti crescere il pizzetto.”

“Ma…”

“Lo so che sarà noioso, prometto che mi farò perdonare, però ho praticamente già detto di sì agli organizzatori della raccolta fondi. Allora?”

Sherlock lo ignorò, si alzò e andò allo specchio sopra la mensola del camino, girando la testa di tre quarti e scrutandosi attentamente con aria preoccupata, e John ci mise un secondo a comprendere cosa stesse facendo, poi lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò, ridacchiando.

“No, non hai i capelli grigi come Strange.”

“Sicuro di non aver pensato a me per quello?”

John si alzò in punto di piedi e lo baciò sulla punta del naso. “Lo giuro.”

 

Il costume non costò molto, perché una delle infermiere della clinica faceva la sarta a tempo perso e fu felice di aiutare per l’iniziativa (e anche di prendere le misure al suo ragazzo, osservò John con una punta di fastidio).

Il giorno della convention Sherlock, com’era prevedibile, si rifiutò di indossare il costume a casa, quindi dovette cambiarsi in uno degli spogliatoi della fiera.

“Non capisco perché solo io devo partecipare a questa pagliacciata” si lamentò, mentre fissava il mantello sulle spalle.

“Ma guarda che sono travestito anch’io.”

“No, non lo sei.”

John si era semplicemente pettinato in maniera diversa, indossava un completo grigio chiaro e aveva un falso cartellino della C.I.A. attaccato al taschino della giacca.

“Sì, lo sono - insisté lui - sono Everett Ross. Lo sapresti, se guardassi qualche film della Marvel anche tu.”

“Come vuoi. Andiamo: prima inizia questa tortura, prima sarà finita.”

John aveva visto giusto: nonostante l’entusiasmo di Sherlock per l’iniziativa fosse sotto zero e avesse la faccia di un condannato a morte, la gente faceva la fila per fare una foto con lui e lasciava donazioni generose, così tanto che un collega di John si congratulò con lui per l’idea.

Verso la fine della giornata, una ragazza si avvicinò a John e gli bisbigliò qualcosa all’orecchio, visibilmente imbarazzata.

“Ma certo, lo farà più che volentieri” rispose John e poi si voltò a guardare Sherlock, il cui sguardo raccontava che non avrebbe fatto nulla volentieri, se non andarsene di corsa da lì.

“Sherlock, potresti sollevarti il colletto?”

“Come?”

“Il colletto del mantello, potresti sollevarlo?”

“Perché?”

“Ti prego - disse la ragazza sollevando la macchina fotografica - C’è una scena del film dove Strange lo fa, sarebbe fantastico.”

Sherlock stava per aprire bocca e protestare perché passassero le foto, ma ora pretendere che assumesse pose ridicole era troppo, ma John lo precedette.

“Andiamo, è una cosa che farai almeno dieci volte al giorno.”

“Non è vero!”

Il dottore si posò le mani sui fianchi e inarcò un sopracciglio, sfidandolo a contraddirlo di nuovo, e Sherlock si morse le labbra.

“Va bene.”

“Fantastico.”

Sherlock sollevò il colletto del mantello con un gesto lento per dare il tempo alla ragazza di scattare una foto decente, ma con la coda dell’occhio vide che anche John sollevava il cellulare, così, quando la ragazza si fu allontanata, Sherlock si chinò su di lui.

“Dottor Watson, hai visto qualcosa che ti piace?”

John arrossì violentemente e balbettò qualcosa.

“Devo tenere addosso il costume anche quando torniamo a casa?” insisté Sherlock senza pietà, e vide una scintilla di eccitazione accendersi negli occhi di John, che si leccò le labbra.

“Cristo, Sherlock, siamo in pubblico.”

“Quindi?” domandò con aria falsamente innocente, sfiorandogli l’orecchio con il naso.

“Comportati bene. Oh dio - mugolò, quando le labbra di Sherlock si posarono sul suo collo - ti prego, così ci farai arrestare.”

Con una risatina malvagia Sherlock si allontanò da lui, mentre John dava le spalle al banchetto per aggiustarsi discretamente i pantaloni: maledetti ormoni e maledetto il suo ragazzo.

“Considerala una piccola vendetta per avermi costretto a partecipare a questa tortura.”

“Ti odio” mugugnò John.

“Oh, quindi non devo più indossare il costume?”

“Dannazione, ti ho detto di smetterla!” sibilò il povero dottore.

Poco dopo quattro persone, due uomini e due donne, passarono davanti al loro stand.

“Everett Ross e il Dottor Strange: questo sì che è un crossover interessante” esclamò una donna battendo le mani e l’amica annuì ridacchiando.

“Oh, per favore - intervenne un uomo - Non sono nella stessa serie di fumetti: Ross compare solo in Black Panther e in un numero degli X men.”

“Io mi stavo riferendo al Marvel Cinematic Universe: lì potrebbero benissimo incontrarsi.”

“Lì Ross compare solo in Capitan America: Civil War, oltretutto i film non sono per i veri fan, hanno cambiato tutto.”

“Ancora con questa storia?”

“Sì, ancora!”

“Sei ridicolo, non puoi porre delle limitazioni di universo quando stiamo parlando dello Stregone Supremo! Cosa mi dici del multiverso, allora?”

“Quella è un’altra cosa.”

“Solo perché ti fa comodo.”

“Tu vuoi solo shippare due uomini a caso.”

“Non a caso! E poi nelle mie fanfiction ci scrivo quello che voglio, quindi se voglio shippare Strange e Ross, lo faccio.”

Davanti a quella discussione animata, Sherlock guardò verso John con aria assai turbata.

“Stanno parlando in inglese, eppure non sono certo di comprendere il loro linguaggio: cosa significa shippare? E cos’è una fanfiction?”

“Ne so quanto te, Sherlock.”

“È una discussione inutile - intervenne un’altra donna, appena arrivata da chissà dove, che indossava un camice blu da ospedale - lo sanno tutti che per Strange esiste solo Christine Palmer.”

Oh, ma per favore - ribatté l’altra ragazza - ma se lui l’ha friendzonata per tutto il film! Non si baciano nemmeno sulle labbra.”

“È vero amore!” ribatté la ragazza in cosplay, piccata.

“Sulla base di cosa? Hanno voluto metterci a tutti i costi una parte romantica che non sta né in cielo né in terra solo perché sono un uomo e una donna: l’eteronormatività è la rovina dei film e delle serie tv.”

“Ma come fai a non vedere il romanticismo? - domandò la prima ragazza, aggirando il banchetto e portandosi davanti a Sherlock - c’è quella bellissima scena in ospedale dove sono così vicini…” e, così dicendo, senza chiedere permesso, appoggiò le mani sul viso di Sherlock, scatenando immediatamente la gelosia viscerale di John, che passò una mano attorno alla vita di Sherlock e lo sottrasse alle mani della piovra in cosplay.

“Sa una cosa? - osservò l’ex soldato con voce glaciale, la stessa voce che faceva sudare freddo le reclute - Preferisco di gran lunga la versione dell’altra signora.”

E così dicendo fece chinare Sherlock per un bacio da manuale, ignorando i deliranti gridolini e squittii che si levarono attorno a loro, nonché i flash delle macchine fotografiche.

Sherlock sorrise sulle sue labbra.

“Anch’io preferisco questa versione della storia” mormorò.

Intanto, la discussione davanti al loro stand proseguiva.

“Oh mio dio! Questo è il più bel cosplay di sempre, parola!” disse una delle donne con gli occhi che luccicavano.

“Adesso serve un nome per la ship.”

“Strangoss.”

“Per favore! Sembra uno strano piatto ungherese.”

“Rossange? Everstrange?”

“Non so, sono indecisa…”

Sherlock e John si guardarono negli occhi e, approfittando della confusione, sgattaiolarono via: la prossima scena del cosplay che avevano in mente abbisognava di uno scenario decisamente più privato.


	4. John tesse le lodi di quanto Sherlock sia meraviglioso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un po' di angst. Trigger warning per depressione e alcolismo.

**Prompt: John tesse le lodi di Sherlock**

 

**Dal blog di John Watson**

 

_ Privacy del post: privato _

 

“A questo punto della mia vita sono più vicino ai cinquant’anni che ai quaranta. Ho viaggiato, sono stato in guerra, sono tornato a Londra e mi sono ritrovato a essere l’assistente di un consulente investigativo, anzi, dell’unico consulente investigativo al mondo; ho visto molte più cose di quante non ne veda comunemente un uomo della mia età, quindi ormai più nulla dovrebbe stupirmi.

In realtà c’è una cosa che continuerà a stupirmi sino alla fine dei miei giorni, ed è quanto Sherlock sia incredibile.

Incredibile è una parola che ho associato a lui fin dal primo momento in cui ci siamo incontrati.  _ “Com’è possibile _ \- mi chiesi -  _ che un uomo sappia tutte queste cose di me? Non gli ho detto nulla e ci conosciamo da appena cinque minuti.” _

La sua intelligenza, l’attenzione per i dettagli e quella mente in perenne movimento che formula e scarta cento ipotesi al minuto per arrivare alla verità è parte di ciò che rende Sherlock straordinario, ma non è certo l’unica cosa, o la più importante.

Ai più Sherlock appare solo come un uomo estremamente arrogante, presuntuoso, antipatico e sgarbato, e spesso è così, tanto che sono spesso dovuto intervenire per scusarmi e rimediare a qualche sua osservazione pungente o battuta infelice che rischiava di farci perdere clienti.

Quello che i più non sanno, e che invece io ho avuto il privilegio di vedere, è che Sherlock ha anche un cuore, un grande cuore capace di amare con slancio e senza riserve, come non ho mai visto fare a nessun altro.

So che questa mia affermazione vi sembrerà strana, persino irreale, e molti di voi in questo momento staranno scuotendo la testa, pensando che mi sbaglio, che non posso stare parlando di Sherlock Holmes, che non ho capito nulla di lui o mi sono fatto abbindolare (sì, Sergente Donovan, mi riferisco proprio a lei), ma siete voi a sbagliarvi.

Se non avete mai visto il cuore o l’umanità di Sherlock è perché lui non mostra il suo vero io a chiunque, ma solo a pochi che rientrano nella ristretta cerchia delle persone a lui care, e di cui ho il privilegio di far parte. Sherlock ha un rapporto molto complicato con i sentimenti: se lo chiedete a lui vi dirà che sono un intralcio per il suo lavoro, una distrazione inutile e pericolosa, qualcosa da evitare a tutti i costi, ma la verità è che Sherlock prova sentimenti come tutti noi. Tuttavia non lo mostrerà a chiunque: il suo cuore si trova oltre una barriera pressoché invalicabile che si è costruito nel corso degli anni per proteggersi. Il fatto che lui mi abbia concesso di oltrepassare le sue difese, che abbia deciso di mostrarmi il suo cuore, i suoi sentimenti, di farmi conoscere il vero Sherlock Holmes, l'uomo nascosto dietro al personaggio con il buffo cappello, è per me motivo di costante meraviglia: perché proprio a me, uomo come tanti, sia capitata una tale fortuna è qualcosa che non mi spiegherò mai (se chiedete a Sherlock vi dirà che esistono 427 motivi che mi rendono speciale ai suoi occhi, finora: dice che l'elenco è ancora aperto e ogni tanto ne trova qualcuno di nuovo).

Molti di voi avranno notato che è da parecchi mesi che non scrivo più nulla su questo blog: non è che non avessi nulla da raccontare, è che avevo perso la voglia di raccontare. Avevo perso la voglia di fare qualunque cosa in realtà.

Depressione.

Ci sono sprofondato dentro fino al collo, e se ora posso dire di esserne uscito è solo grazie a Sherlock, che mi è stato vicino in ogni momento, anche in quelli più bui.

Penserete che da medico avrei dovuto riconoscere immediatamente i sintomi e fare qualcosa, ma la depressione è un male subdolo e infido, chi l'ha sperimentata sulla sua pelle lo sa bene, e quando finalmente me ne sono reso conto, era già troppo tardi.

Tutto è iniziato un anno fa con la morte di mia sorella per cirrosi epatica: Harriet ha lottato tutta la vita per sfuggire al demone dell'alcolismo, ma alla fine ha perso la sua battaglia, come nostro padre prima di lei.

Anch'io bevevo spesso, più di quanto avrei dovuto, mi ubriacavo pur sapendo che sarei dovuto restare lontano il più possibile dalla bottiglia, e così, pian piano mi sono convinto che ero finito nella stessa spirale in cui erano finiti i miei familiari e che non ne sarei mai uscito, era inutile dibattersi e lottare, alla fine avrei perso così come loro. Lentamente, mattino dopo mattino, mi chiedevo che senso avesse alzarsi, uscire di casa e andare a lavorare, se tanto sarei finito presto a fare compagnia agli altri Watson, sottoterra.

Il mio umore è diventato cupo, scontroso, irritabile (e posso già sentire qualcuno di voi malignare: "Più del solito?"), i miei amici e i miei colleghi si sono allontanati da me, sono riuscito persino a litigare con quel pezzo di pane di Mike, ho lasciato il lavoro e trascorrevo le mie giornate senza fare nulla, immobile, attendendo l'inevitabile.

In tutto questo il solo a restarmi accanto è stato Sherlock, anche quando non lo volevo.

Soprattutto quando non lo volevo: più lo allontanavo, più lui restava, caparbio e determinato. L'ho insultato, l'ho ferito, l'ho offeso, aspettandomi che facesse come tutti gli altri e se ne andasse, ma lui mi ha dimostrato ancora una volta la persona meravigliosa che è; si è preso cura di me in ogni modo, occupandosi senza mai lamentarsi di tutte quelle incombenze che di solito odia: ha cucinato per me, ha lavato e pulito casa, mi ha fatto la doccia e ha lavato e stirato i miei vestiti, mi ha accompagnato alle sedute dalla psicologa restando fuori dalla porta ad aspettarmi e riaccompagnarmi a casa, mettendo da parte ciò che è sempre stato così importante per lui, il suo lavoro, solo per me. In quei lunghi mesi bui, sono diventato la sua unica priorità, mi ha fatto sentire che contavo, che ero importante nel momento in cui pensavo di non valere più nulla e questo è stato fondamentale per la mia guarigione.

Sherlock ha fatto tutto ciò che poteva per trascinarmi fuori dalla depressione, e se oggi posso affermare di stare meglio, se sono tornato ad essere John Watson, è soprattutto merito suo. Certo, le medicine sono state fondamentali, hanno sollevato quel velo nero che avevo davanti agli occhi e rimesso le cose in prospettiva, ma se Sherlock non fosse stato al mio fianco, se non mi avesse spronato a resistere e a combattere la depressione, non penso che sarei mai arrivato a prenderle.

Non credo che questo post vedrà mai la luce, non perché mi vergogni di essere caduto preda della depressione e dell'alcool, ma perché, come ho detto, Sherlock non vuole mostrare il suo cuore a chiunque e sarebbe terribilmente imbarazzato dalle mie parole.

Questo post è per lui, perché so che non ha mai imparato il concetto di privacy o privato e che quindi entrerà sul mio laptop nonostante cambi la password ogni giorno, ed è per dirgli grazie.

Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per me e per quello che continui a fare ogni giorno, grazie perché mi mostri il tuo cuore ogni giorno, grazie per essere tu, Sherlock."

 

Post letto 1 volta.

Commenti: 0

 

*

 

_ Privacy del post: privato _

 

“Sono riuscito a far restare Sherlock Holmes senza parole? Devo segnare la data sul calendario.

PS: Ti amo anch’io.”

 

Post letto 1 volta.

Commenti: 0

 


	5. Qualcuno dice il nome completo di Sherlock

In piedi davanti allo specchio del bagno, John era quasi disperato: si era spremuto le meningi per giorni, ma nessuna idea che aveva avuto lo soddisfaceva: come chiedere a Sherlock di sposarlo?

Già comprare gli anelli si era rivelato un compito arduo: Sherlock non ha indossava gioielli, avrebbe portato la fede? Quando era entrato in gioielleria aveva avuto un capogiro davanti alle insistenti domande della commessa: anello piatto? Bombato? Argent? Platino? Oro bianco, giallo o rosso? Cosa doveva scriverci all’interno? La stessa frase per entrambi? Una frase diversa? Solo la data delle nozze?

L’aveva fissata a lungo con sguardo vacuo, rafforzando nella donna l’idea di aver a che fare con un povero decrebrato, e alla fine aveva comprato due sottili fedi di platino, molto discreti ed eleganti, ma ci aveva impiegato un intero pomeriggio a scegliere, e quella rischiava di essere la parte più facile dell’impresa.

Qualcuno avrebbe potuto pensare che, avendo John già fatto una proposta di matrimonio in passato, fosse in qualche modo rodato e sapesse come muoversi.

Ecco, niente di più sbagliato: la dichiarazione fatta a suo tempo a Mary era addirittura ostacolo in più per lui, perché John non voleva fare nulla che potesse far ricordare, anche solo lontanamente, il suo primo, disastroso matrimonio. Una proposta durante una cena al ristorante era quindi fuori discussione.

Purtroppo, tutte le altre alternative che gli erano passate in testa non lo convincevano: aveva pensato di chiederglielo durante una vacanza, magari a Parigi, ma Sherlock non viaggiava se non per una indagine, e se costretto a lasciare Londra senza motivo, gli avrebbe tenuto il muso per tutto il tempo: non l’atmosfera ideale per qualcosa di così importante.

Gli era anche balenata l’idea di organizzare qualcosa nella camera mortuaria del Barts con la complicità di Molly, e l’umorismo caustico di Sherlock avrebbe anche potuto apprezzare, ma dopo una breve riflessione aveva scartato la sua pensata: chiedere a Sherlock di passare il resto della vita insieme in un luogo di morte era fuori luogo, persino disturbante. Buon dio, come diavolo gli era venuto in mente?

In piena crisi, aveva cercato spunti su Internet, ma la maggior parte delle proposte erano per coppie giovani ed etero: romantiche al limite dello sdolcinato, con tripudi di petali di rosa, palloncini a forma di cuore e orsetti di peluche (o serenate e fuochi d’artificio sotto la finestra, nel caso in cui la coppia fosse italiana).

No, decisamente non facevano per loro: Sherlock poteva definirsi in tanti modi, ma romantico non era fra questi, e nemmeno lui a dire il vero. Non poteva nemmeno dirsi un creativo, vista la sua mancanza di idee, e chinò la testa sul lavandino, maledicendosi.

Forse, rifletté, non c’era bisogno di organizzare per forza qualcosa di particolare o bizzarro per la sua proposta: Baker Street, casa loro, il loro rifugio, andava più che bene alla fine.

Chiuse gli occhi e provò a immaginarsi la scena della dichiarazione, come esercizio mentale: aveva precedentemente nascosto la scatolina con l’anello dietro al cuscino della sua poltrona e avevano appena finito di cenare… o, molto più realisticamente, lui aveva cenato, mentre Sherlock aveva al più spiluccato qualcosa: il disgraziato mangiava a malapena.

_ “Non perderti nei dettagli, Watson! Concentrati!” _

Si diceva: dopo cena, Sherlock andava a sedersi in poltrona. Sulla sua, sperava: Sherlock si sedeva sempre sulla poltrona di destra, perché mai avrebbe dovuto scegliere di sedersi su quella di sinistra proprio quella sera? Oddio, con la fortuna che aveva, tutto poteva essere. Va bene, passando oltre e sperando che Sherlock si sedesse sulla poltrona giusta, lui gli avrebbe chiesto se voleva un tè e… dio, avevano del tè in casa? Non è che era finito? Meglio fare scorta. Chissà se da Tesco c’erano delle buone offerte?

Scosse la testa, imprecando silenziosamente: maledizione, doveva concentrarsi!

Quindi lui preparava il tè, lo versava nelle tazze, andava in salotto, inciampava sul tappeto, cadeva a terra e rovesciava addosso a Sherlock il tè bollente, mentre lui si feriva la mano con una tazza rotta e concludevano la serata al pronto soccorso.

Questa l’immagine catastrofica che la sua mente gli regalò.

John si lasciò scappare una risatina alta e isterica: se non riusciva nemmeno a immaginarsi la scena, come pretendeva di metterla in atto?

Sospirò, aggrappandosi alla ceramica fredda: perché era così difficile?

_ “Perché questa volta è molto più importante di allora, questa è la cosa più importante che farò in vita mia e vorrei che fosse perfetta.” _

Alzò gli occhi verso lo specchio: meglio mettere un attimo da parte lo scenario e concentrarsi sulle parole con cui chiedere a Sherlock di sposarlo. 

Si strofinò le mani, si grattò un sopracciglio e provò a mettere insieme una frase decente.

“Dunque, ormai sono tanti anni che ci conosciamo e le cose tra noi vanno bene, quindi avrei pensato… no, è orribile! - aggrottò la fronte in un’espressione di disgusto - È come l’incipit di una canzone di X Factor.”

Si stropicciò la faccia, raddrizzò le spalle e tentò di nuovo: “Prima di tutto sappi che se non ti va non importa, le cose possono anche restare così come sono, per me non c’è nessun problema… dio, no! Così sembra che non me ne freghi niente.”

Fissò il suo riflesso allo specchio in cerca di aiuto, ma il vetro gli rimandò solo la sua faccia disperata, aprì la bocca un paio di volte, ma nel suo cervello sembrava esserci il vuoto pneumatico. Gettò le braccia in aria e ringhiò di frustrazione: “Non mi viene in mente nulla di nulla! Perché non posso dirgli semplicemente  _ William Sherlock Scott Holmes, vuoi diventare William Sherlock Scott Holmes-Watson e trascorrere il resto della tua vita con me? _ ”

La sua voce frustrata riecheggiò qualche secondo contro le pareti, poi, con la coda dell’occhio, John scorse un movimento oltre la porta e si voltò con gli occhi pieni di orrore: Sherlock era rientrato a casa e stava per bussare sullo stipite della porta del bagno, prima della sua delicatissima sfuriata, e ora sembrava essersi tramutato in una statua di sale, con gli occhi spalancati, la bocca socchiusa in una ‘o’ di stupore e il braccio comicamente sollevato a mezz’aria.

“Oh, grandioso - sospirò John in tono sconfitto, mentre le sue spalle si abbassavano e il suo cuore precipitava al piano di sotto - Sono riuscito a rovinare tutto nel peggior modo possibile! Ho combinato il più fottuto cazzo di casino per la cosa più importante che… oof!”

Il suo monologo sconfortato fu interrotto dall’abbraccio di Sherlock, che, ripresosi dallo shock, si gettò a capofitto tra le sua braccia e iniziò a tempestargli il viso di baci e di ‘sì’: ad ogni tenero, piccolo bacio, corrispondeva un ‘sì’ sussurrato ma convinto, sulla sua fronte, sulla base del naso, su ciascuna delle palpebre, sulle guance, sul mento.

Be’, se non altro questo rispondeva alla domanda se Sherlock avrebbe accettato di sposarlo.

“Perdonami - disse John, nascondendo il viso contro la sua spalla - volevo che fosse tutto perfetto e invece guarda che disastro.”

“Non è vero” disse Sherlock, che continuava a baciarlo con delicatezza, scendendo dalla mascella verso il collo.

“Sì, invece! Doveva essere almeno una sorpresa e mph…”

Le labbra di Sherlock si posarono sulle sue per un lungo e dolcissimo attimo, poi il consulente investigativo sorrise.

“Chiedimelo di nuovo.”

“Qui?” domandò John titubante, guardandosi in giro: nessuno lavava il bagno da tre giorni, il rubinetto del lavandino perdeva e a terra c’erano gli asciugamani sporchi di Sherlock.

“Qui, ora” insisté Sherlock.

John scosse leggermente la testa, divertito, poi si inginocchiò davanti all’amore della sua vita.

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes, vuoi concedermi l’onore di diventare William Sherlock Scott Holmes-Watson?”

“Lo voglio.”

John si rialzò solo per ritrovarsi di nuovo tra le braccia di Sherlock.

“Dio, scusami ancora.”

“Smettila di scusarti - gli mormorò Sherlock all’orecchio - quello che conta è solo la tua domanda e la mia risposta.”

“Va bene.”

“Però, John?”

“Mh?”

“Assegni e contratti puoi firmarli tu? Fai prima.”

Una risata di cuore fu la risposta di John.


	6. Allarme baffi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Potterlock. Sherlock, pozionista, e John, Auror, condividono un piccolo appartamento in Diagon Alley. A un certo punto John decide di trovarsi un’altra sistemazione per avere più privacy e portarsi a casa qualche ragazza.

La prima volta che John accennò a volersene andare era un 2 novembre. Sherlock lo ricordava bene perché quel giorno avrebbe dovuto aggiungere tre ingredienti a una pozione che stava preparando.

Stava sminuzzando del corallo rosso nel mortaio, quando John, seduto in poltrona, voltò la testa verso di lui.

“È qualche giorno che ci penso e adesso ho preso una decisione: me ne andrò.”

“Una missione degli Auror?” chiese Sherlock distrattamente, senza dare troppo peso alle sue parole.

“No, sto parlando di lasciare questo appartamento e andarmene a vivere per conto mio.”

Sherlock, impegnato a pesare la giusta quantità di foglie di alloro sul bilancino, impiegò qualche secondo a registrare il significato delle parole di John, poi si fermò.

“Perché? Sono un coinquilino così sgradevole?” domandò Sherlock titubante.

“No, no, non è per quello - lo rassicurò John - anche se non posso dire che tu sia una persona facile con cui convivere, è questo appartamento.”

“Cos’ha che non va?”

Il quartiere magico di Londra soffriva di una cronica mancanza di spazi: i maghi erano tanti e le abitazioni a disposizione poche e piccole, come quel bizzarro appartamento, un salottino con angolo cottura, perennemente in disordine, con libri antichi, rotoli di pergamena e ingredienti magici che occupavano ogni superficie disponibile, un bagno e due piccole stanze da letto ricavate da un unico locale più grande con un divisorio in legno. Per questo motivo la stanza più in fondo, quella di John, era cieca, e non poteva essere raggiunta se non attraversando quella di Sherlock.

“Insomma, mi dispiace disturbarti passando continuamente attraverso camera tua” spiegò John.

“Ti ho detto più di una volta che non mi importa e che non mi disturbi.”

“Sì, ma c’è anche il problema della privacy: in queste condizioni nessuno di noi può portare a casa una donna, sarebbe imbarazzante, non credi?”

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle e cercò di concentrarsi di nuovo sulla sua pozione.

“Non è un problema, io non inviterò mai nessuna donna.”

John sospirò: le abitudini da monaco di clausura di Sherlock gli erano ben note, da quando era diventato suo coinquilino non lo aveva mai visto frequentare nessuno, ma questo non significava che lui volesse fare altrettanto.

“Per me lo è, invece.”

“Non puoi andare tu a casa loro? Se proprio devi” aggiunse brontolando, mentre si voltava a prendere una fiala vuota dal ripiano della cucina.

“È una questione di orgoglio maschile, se vuoi. Comunque non sarà una cosa immediata: devo ancora iniziare a cercare una sistemazione adatta, ma ho preferito avvertirti in anticipo, così potrai trovare un nuovo coinquilino con cui dividere l’affitto.”

Poi si alzò, lo salutò e andò al lavoro.

Sherlock avrebbe voluto dirgli che non avrebbe cercato nessun altro coinquilino, perché nessuno era come John, invece restò seduto al tavolo, impietrito dalla notizia, così a lungo che il momento giusto per aggiungere gli ingredienti alla sua pozione passò, e dovette buttare via il lavoro di tre mesi. Ma in quel momento non gli importava, pensava solo a John che voleva andarsene per correre dietro a qualche stupida donna.

 

John chiese aiuto a Mike Stamford per trovare una nuova sistemazione: Mike lavorava al Ministero della Magia da molti anni e conosceva un sacco di maghi che vendevano o affittavano appartamenti, ma finora quelli che aveva visitato erano stati tutti deludenti; molti si trovavano nella Londra babbana, e questo di per sé non costituiva un problema, poiché John era cauto e sapeva nascondere bene la sua natura di mago, ma erano lontanissimi dal Ministero della Magia, troppo piccoli o troppo cari.

“Sai Mike - disse una volta l’Auror - se non ti conoscessi così bene, penserei che non vuoi che io trovi un nuovo appartamento.”

“Perché mai dovrei fare una cosa del genere?” rispose l’amico, che in quel momento stava firmando delle pergamene, e che non alzò nemmeno la testa per guardarlo.

“Infatti stavo solo scherzando.”

Intanto però era passato quasi un mese e John non aveva trovato nulla che lo soddisfacesse e iniziava ad irritarsi. Sherlock non solo non era collaborativo e non lo aveva aiutato in alcun modo, ma nemmeno si interessava o gli chiedeva come stesse andando la ricerca.

Un pomeriggio John si guardò attorno e vide che il caos era, se possibile, peggiore del solito: nemmeno un incantesimo di riordino avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa.

“Non credi che dovresti riordinare, almeno un po’? Altrimenti i potenziali coinquilini scapperanno via in un lampo.”

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle, segno che la cosa non gli interessava affatto.

“Come vuoi” ribatté John, ma si rese conto quasi subito di essere stato molto sgarbato: in verità ultimamente Sherlock gli sembrava cupo e teso, come se qualcosa di serio lo preoccupasse e lui, così preso dalla ricerca di una nuova casa, lo aveva trascurato.

Stava per chiedergli se c’era qualche problema, quando dalla finestra entrò il Patronus del suo collega Bill Murray, una rondine: un mago era sparito da casa da due giorni e poi era stato trovato morto nella parte babbana di Londra, non troppo lontano da Nocturn Alley.

“Ha l’aria di essere una rogna -  sospirò John, poi guardò in direzione di Sherlock - Vuoi venire? Magari è stato avvelenato da qualche strana pozione e puoi darci una mano.” Dopotutto erano già accaduti episodi simili in passato e l’aiuto di Sherlock si era rivelato utile. Il pozionista più famoso di Londra si rifiutava di lavorare direttamente per il Ministero, regno di suo fratello Mycroft, ma non si tirava mai indietro quando era John a chiedergli aiuto, e infatti anche questa volta si alzò dal suo tavolo di lavoro, regalandogli un sorriso per la prima volta dopo settimane, e richiamò il cappotto dall’appendiabiti con la bacchetta.

 

Bill, il collega di John, aveva gettato un incantesimo attorno al luogo di ritrovamento del cadavere per tenere lontani i babbani più curiosi, ma non era molto potente, perché un poliziotto di Scotland Yard si avvicinò  loro, trovando sospetto quel capannello di persone dai vestiti bizzarri.

“Cosa state facendo… in nome del cielo, quest’uomo è morto!”

Ancor prima che John e Bill decidessero cosa fare, Sherlock aveva lanciato un Oblivion non verbale sul malcapitato.

“C’è stato un furto di piccioni a sette isolati da qui, deve andare a investigare” ordinò all’uomo con voce annoiata, e quello si mosse lentamente, come un sonnambulo, allontanandosi.

“Non dovresti obliviare i babbani con tanta leggerezza” disse Bill.

“E tu potresti usare incantesimi più efficaci” lo rimbeccò Sherlock.

“Smettetela - intervenne John - e sbrighiamoci.” 

L’Auror operò un Prior Incantatio sulla bacchetta del mago morto: era uno schiantesimo, chiaro segno che aveva provato a difendersi da qualcuno.

“Guarda: stringeva qualcosa nella mano sinistra che gli è stato strappato via” disse Sherlock, inginocchiandosi di fianco a lui.

“Sarebbe utile sapere cos’era.”

Sherlock mormorò un incantesimo che John non comprese e un attimo dopo un’immagine labile come nebbia comparve nella mano del morto; durò pochi istanti e poi scomparve, ma John fece in tempo a riconoscere la sagoma di un amuleto proibito: quattro mesi prima una retata di Auror aveva arrestato una banda di tre stregoni responsabili del traffico di amuleti proibiti, ma sembrava ci fosse ancora qualcuno in circolazione.

“Cosa facciamo?” chiese Bill.

John vide che qualche altro babbano li guardava incuriositi: dovevano spostarsi da lì.

“Tu porta il cadavere al San Mungo, io e Sherlock andiamo a Nocturn Alley: credo di sapere chi ha ucciso quest’uomo e dove si nasconde.”

 

Quando scendeva la sera l’atmosfera opprimente e sinistra di Nocturn Alley risultava se possibile ancor più amplificata: le ombre si arrampicavano dense e scure sull’acciottolato della strada e sui muri dei palazzi nonostante i lampioni, la cui luce non sembrava sufficiente per battere le tenebre. I due maghi camminavano veloci nei vicoli stretti, guadagnandosi occhiate cariche di diffidenza dai rari passanti, fino ad arrivare davanti a un palazzo a due piani dall’aria abbandonata.

“Gli amuleti venivano venduti in strada, ma era qui che li fabbricano - disse John - Vieni, entriamo dal retro.”

La porta di servizio era chiusa da un lucchetto dall’aria antica e complicata.

“Temo che un semplice Alohomora non sia sufficiente in questo caso -  borbottò Sherlock - richiede una parola d’ordine per aprirlo. Se potessi dirmi di più su questi criminali proverò a dedurre quale sia.”

John nel frattempo aveva inviato il suo Patronus nell’edificio e questo era tornato indietro informandolo che c’erano tre maghi e che li avevano già scoperti.

“Non c’è tempo, stanno per scappare. Bombarda maxima!” puntò la bacchetta contro la porta che esplose in mille pezzi.

“Sono in tre - disse a Sherlock - e sono al secondo piano.”

Tra di loro bastò un breve sguardo d’intesa, un sorriso carico di adrenalina e si tuffarono a testa bassa nella battaglia. Pochi minuti dopo il vecchio edificio si illuminò dei lampi e delle scintille degli incantesimi che i due schieramenti si lanciarono addosso. John e Sherlock erano molto superiori ed in breve ebbero la meglio, ma verso la fine del combattimento all’Auror sembrò di venir sfiorato da un incantesimo, senza però provare alcun dolore, quindi dimenticò subito l’episodio.

Il giorno dopo l’arresto dei maghi si stava godendo un attimo di notorietà  (anche se ci teneva a dire a tutti che l’arresto era anche merito di Sherlock) e una giovane collega di nome Jeanette venne a congratularsi con lui, così John ne approfittò per invitarla fuori a cena. La serata andò molto bene e, quando John la riaccompagnò a casa e la baciò, Jeanette sorrise e lo ricambiò. Tuttavia, proprio mentre il bacio stava per farsi più interessante, la donna si tirò indietro infastidita, sgranò gli occhi e lanciò un urletto spaventato. 

“Cosa c’è?”

“La tua faccia… per Merlino, è orribile!”

“Di cosa parli?” John evocò uno specchio, si guardò, e cacciò a sua volta un urlo: sotto al naso erano comparsi dei baffi folti e decisamente brutti, come se qualcuno gli avesse appiccicato in faccia la coda di uno scoiattolo.

“Sei malato? Perché non me l’hai detto? - proruppe Jeanette, arrabbiatissima - È contagioso?”

“Non lo so! Non mi è mai capitato nulla del genere! Forse è qualcosa che ho mangiato stasera.”

I due conclusero la serata al San Mungo, ma Sarah, la dottoressa che visitò entrambi, non trovò tracce di veleni o malattie magiche.

“Di recente sono stato coinvolto in uno scontro tra maghi: posso essere stato colpito da una maledizione?”

“È possibile, anche se mi sembra assai strana come maledizione. Voglio dire, se avessero voluto farle del male avrebbero scelto qualcosa di più efficace, non crede? Quei baffi sono semplicemente brutti e si tagliano con un comune rasoio. Comunque, per escludere l’ipotesi, faremo dei controlli più approfonditi.”

Jeanette non voleva più vederlo e tornò a casa da sola, e così John fece altrettanto.

Raccontò subito a Sherlock quello che gli era successo, e alla fine lo guardò speranzoso.

“Allora?”

“Allora cosa?” domandò Sherlock aggrottando la fronte.

“Allora che cos’ho, secondo te?”

“Come faccio a saperlo, John? Non sono un medimago, né un esperto di incantesimi, mi occupo di pozioni.”

“Ma ti interessi di stranezze: non hai mai sentito di qualcosa del genere?”

“No, mi dispiace.”

“Non fa niente - sospirò John - e comunque un fatto positivo c’è: continuerò a vedere quella bella dottoressa dell’ospedale. Ehi, dove vai?” domandò, vedendo che Sherlock si era alzato all’improvviso.

“A dormire.”

“Ma è ancora presto. Hai mangiato, stasera?”

Sherlock scosse la testa e John sospirò di nuovo, preoccupato: quando non avrebbe abitato più lì, chi si sarebbe preso cura di Sherlock?

I giorni passarono e a John non successe nessun’altra stranezza: niente baffi, capelli viola o mani con sei dita, quindi l’Auror si rilassò, complice anche l’atmosfera natalizia che aveva invaso le strade della capitale, con addobbi e decori di ogni tipo: doveva ammettere che Diagon Alley, in quel periodo dell’anno, aveva un fascino molto particolare, con la neve magica che cadeva dal cielo anche se sul resto di Londra splendeva il sole. Gli sarebbe mancato affacciarsi alla finestra del salotto e guardare quel panorama mentre beveva una cioccolata calda e speziata, e per la prima volta si domandò se era proprio necessario andarsene. Be’, sì, lo era: dopotutto a un uomo serviva la sua privacy, giusto?

Qualche giorno dopo strappò a Sarah un appuntamento galante: andò a prenderla al lavoro portandole dei fiori, andarono a cena (in un ristorante diverso da quello dove aveva portato Jeanette) e lei lo invitò a salire a casa sua per un caffè, ma quando la baciò, Sarah ebbe la stessa reazione orripilata di Jeanette.

“Cosa? Di nuovo? Ma che…?”

John si guardò allo specchio: sì, gli erano spuntati ancora un paio di bruttissimi baffi, ancora più brutti degli altri, così lunghi e folti che gli nascondevano le labbra. Quindi la maledizione era quella: ogni volta che baciava una donna, gli spuntavano i baffi. E gli stavano malissimo.

“Non è possibile - esclamò - Che razza di maledizione è mai questa?”

Ovviamente l’appuntamento con Sarah andò a monte e John finì di nuovo al San Mungo; questa volta venne esaminato da tre medimaghi diversi, ma nessuno riuscì a comprendere l’origine della maledizione. Allora John si recò ad Azkaban a interrogare i maghi che aveva arrestato, usando del Veritaserum, ma venne fuori che non erano stati loro e a quel punto l’Auror non sapeva più dove sbattere la testa.

Tornato in ufficio, si sedette alla sua scrivania, così sconfortato che una collega si alzò e lo baciò sulla fronte per rincuorarlo: bastò questo a far spuntare due ridicoli baffetti sotto al suo naso.

“Su con la vita - gli disse Bill, il suo collega - Ho risolto uno dei tuoi problemi.”

“Hai scoperto come togliere la maledizione?”

“Ho detto che ti ho risolto un problema, non che ho fatto un miracolo. Ti ho trovato casa.”

Con tutto quello che gli era capitato, se ne era quasi scordato, e in quel momento non aveva molta voglia di guardare appartamenti, ma non voleva essere scortese nei confronti di Bill, quindi lo seguì.

L’appartamento si trovava nella Londra babbana, ma non troppo lontano dal Ministero, era piccolo ma adatto alle sue esigenze e incredibilmente semplice e pulito, con i suoi mobili moderni bianchi e squadrati e l’affitto era ragionevole.

“È già arredato, così non devi portarti dietro nessuna cianfrusaglia da dove vivi adesso” disse Bill.

Era perfetto, un’occasione così non gli sarebbe più ricapitata, eppure esitava e non si vedeva a vivere lì: sentiva che mancava qualcosa in quello spazio ordinato e asettico e d’improvviso realizzò cosa fosse.

Mancava Sherlock.

“Senti Bill, ci devo pensare.”

“Se il padrone non avrà una risposta entro stasera lo affitterà a qualcun altro, ha molta richiesta.”

“Sì, sì, gli farò sapere.”

Ma in cuor suo già sapeva che non l’avrebbe fatto.

Quando quella sera tornò a casa, trovò Sherlock addormentato sul divano, raggomitolato come un gatto, e anche una sorpresa: Sherlock era riuscito, con un incantesimo, a ricavare un po’ di spazio tra la libreria e la finestra del soggiorno, e vi aveva messo un piccolo albero di Natale. Da quando vivevano insieme, non l’avevano mai fatto, perché Sherlock insisteva che non ci fosse posto ed era inutile sprecare magia per una cosa del genere, eppure adesso l’albero c’era, assieme a delle piccoli luci magiche, simili a lucciole, che fluttuavano vicino ai mobili e alla cornice della finestra.

Era molto bello, sapeva di casa, a differenza di quell’appartamento bianco e ordinato, e gli fece provare un calore nel cuore.

Si avvicinò piano al divano, si chinò su Sherlock e gli baciò una guancia.

E quando si raddrizzò ogni cosa gli fu chiara.

Guardò il mago addormentato con indulgenza e scosse la testa.

‘Idiota. Cosa devo fare con te?” mormorò.

Sherlock si svegliò qualche ora più tardi e vide John seduto in poltrona, che lo guardava con un sorriso.

“È molto bello” esordì John indicando l’albero.

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle, giocherellando con le dita con filo scucito della sua maglietta.

“Non volevo sentirti lamentare anche quest’anno della mancanza di decorazioni.”

“Però, adesso che abbiamo un albero, dobbiamo metterci sotto dei regali.”

“C’è qualcosa in particolare che desideri?”

“Sì: potresti liberarmi di questa ridicola maledizione?” chiese John, picchiettando un dito sotto al naso.

“Non so di che parli” borbottò Sherlock, fissando il pavimento.

“Sherlock… tanto ormai ho capito che sei stato tu. L’hai fatto quando ci siamo scontrati con quei tre maghi, vero?”

“Come hai fatto a scoprirlo?”

“Forse perché la maledizione che boicotta i miei approcci con le donne, il motivo per cui volevo andarmene? E poi - aggiunse con un sorriso sornione - quando prima ti ho baciato non è successo nulla.”

Sherlock balzò a sedere e le sue guance presero un delizioso rossore.

“Tu… hai…?” boccheggiò, senza riuscire a formare una frase coerente, mentre John si alzava e lo raggiungeva.

“Non andartene” sussurrò Sherlock aggrappandosi alle sue braccia.

“Sssh - lo rassicurò John - ho cambiato idea. O meglio: mi sono reso conto che andarmene non è quello che volevo davvero.”

“John…”

L’Auror si chinò su di lui per baciarlo di nuovo, ma prima gli rivolse una preghiera: “Però, sul serio, togli questa maledizione, che non voglio più vedere quegli orribili baffi nemmeno per sbaglio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naturalmente Mike non vuole che John lasci Sherlock, perché lui sa.


	7. Qualcuno fa ondeggiare un ombrello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft dirige un’agenzia di baby sitter stile Mary Poppins.   
> Sì, è idiota come sembra. Il prompt non mi diceva nulla e quindi è venuto orribile. Scusate.

“Mycroft, io mi prendo una vacanza” proclamò la signora Hudson, stringendosi il foulard sotto il mento.

Il direttore dell’agenzia di baby sitter Diogenes sfogliò la sua voluminosa agenda.

“Posso darle quattro giorni libero alla fine del mese, va bene?”

“No, forse non ha capito: io mi prendo una vacanza adesso.”

“Non può: lei sta seguendo i due figli di Phillip Anderson al momento. Alan, sette anni, e Ethan, cinque anni.”

“Be’, ora non più.”

“Ma non ho neanche il tempo di trovare una sostituta” protestò Mycroft.

“Non mi interessa: io ho bisogno di un lungo riposo e delle mie erbe medicinali, non necessariamente in quest’ordine.”

L’anziana uscì sul balcone, aprì l’ombrello e lasciò che il vento la sollevasse e la portasse verso lidi lontani.

Mycroft aggrottò la fronte, preoccupato: la signora Hudson era la migliore bambinaia della sua agenzia e, se era scappata via in quel modo dai bambini, la situazione doveva essere seria.

Sfogliò di nuovo l’agenda, ma tutte le altre tate erano già impegnate fino al giorno seguente, restava libera solo Anthea, la sua assistente, che però una volta si era persa due elefanti adulti in centro città: troppo concentrata sul suo cellulare, non si era accorta che i due animali si erano allontanati.

Non era un buon precedente, ma Mycroft vagliò comunque l’ipotesi: quanto sarebbe stato grave perdere due bambini? Dopotutto erano assicurati contro quel genere di incidenti, tuttavia sarebbe stata una pubblicità troppo negativa per la sua agenzia.

Pensò addirittura al fratello Sherlock, che dell’agenzia non faceva nemmeno parte, ma a conti fatti sarebbe stato peggio di Anthea: al primo capriccio dei bambini, gli avrebbe aggiunto nel latte caldo le stesse erbe medicinali che passava sottobanco alla signora Hudson. No, non era il caso.

Quindi non c’erano alternative: avrebbe dovuto occuparsi dei piccoli Anderson di persona quel pomeriggio.

Si avvicinò al portaombrelli e scelse il suo miglior ombrello da viaggio nero. A dire il vero gli ombrelli di Mycroft erano tutti neri, ma lui insisteva nel dire che avevano diverse sfumature e lui sapeva distinguerli perfettamente.

Facendo come la signora Hudson, andò sul balcone, aprì l’ombrello, si concentrò sull’indirizzo di casa Anderson e volò via.

Sul tetto della loro casa, l’Ammiraglio Boom e il signor Binnacle si stavano godendo la bella giornata, quando la banderuola in cima al pennone della nave ruotò di 180 gradi.

“Il vento è cambiato, viene da Est - borbottò l’ammiraglio - prevedo burrasca.”

Mycroft Holmes atterrò davanti a casa degli Anderson alle tre meno un minuto, per avere il tempo di spiegare al padre dei bambini il perché del cambio di baby sitter, e suonò il campanello.

Un uomo trafelato, con la cravatta storta e la giacca in mano si presentò alla porta, mentre dietro di lui le urla belluine dei suoi due figli coprivano qualunque tentativo di conversazione.

Delizioso, pensò Mycroft con sarcasmo.

“Sì?”

“La signora Hudson oggi non verrà, io sono il suo sostituto.”

Il signor Anderson lo guardò scettico, ma poi le urla aumentarono di volume e scosse la testa.

“Okay, va bene. Sarò di ritorno verso le sette, più o meno.”

“Più o meno? - domandò Mycroft con voce gelida, inarcando un sopracciglio - Signor Anderson, la puntualità è-”

“Sì, sì - lo interruppe lui battendogli una mano sulla spalla - Adesso devo andare. Buona fortuna.”

E così dicendo uscì di casa, lasciando sulla soglia un direttore di agenzia di baby sitter estremamente infastidito: sciatteria, approssimazione, maleducazione, non c’era da stupirsi che persino Martha avesse gettato la spugna.

Gli bastò mettere piede in corridoio e i suoi sospetti vennero confermati: due piccoli selvaggi correvano all’impazzata in salotto, saltando sul divano e lanciandosi i cuscini e si accorsero di lui solo quando il cuscino lanciato dal maggiore mancò il bersaglio e volò verso Mycroft, che scansò la testa in un gesto pieno di fastidio.

“Chi sei?” chiese Ethan.

“Il sostituto della signora Hudson.”

“E perché ci sei tu e non lei?”

“Perché le avete provocato un esaurimento nervoso.”

“Che cos’è un esaurimento nervoso?”

Il bambino più piccolo era nella fase delle domande continue. Sempre più delizioso.

Mycroft lo ignorò cercò la cucina, per iniziare a preparare la merenda ai bambini.

“Aspetta - protestò Ethan, andandogli dietro - non mi hai detto che cos’è un esaurimento nervoso.”

“Un insieme di patologie psicologiche e neurologiche generate da una situazione di forte stress.”

“E che cos’è lo stress?”

“Quello che sto provando io in questo momento” borbottò Mycroft a mezza voce, poi si bloccò sulla porta della cucina, dove sembrava essere esplosa una bomba: stoviglie sporche e scatole aperte erano disseminate ovunque.

“Per l’amor di dio, cos’è successo qua dentro?”

Alan si strinse nelle spalle. “È sempre così.”

“Ma la signora Hudson non mette a posto?”

“Oh sì, ogni giorno. Ma quando torna papà dal lavoro e cucina, è di nuovo così.”

“Non è possibile…” mormorò Mycroft.

“Cosa non è possibile? - incalzò Ethan - Perché non mi rispondi?”

Iniziava a comprendere perché la donna avesse preso una vacanza; battè la punta dell’ombrello a terra e il disordine iniziò a sparire: le scatole aperte si chiusero, latte e formaggio rientrarono in frigorifero, i piatti sporchi si sollevarono e si allinearono in attesa di prendere posto in lavastoviglie.

“La signora Hudson non fa così per sistemare, lei batte le mani.”

“Ognuno ha il suo metodo.”

“Sì, però lei non fa così. Perché non lo fai anche tu?”

“Il risultato è lo stesso, cosa cambia?”

“Non mi piace, fai come lei!” insisté Alan, con la tipica logica priva di logica dei bambini della sua età.

Mycroft non ci pensava assolutamente ad assecondare un inutile capriccio, ma Alan esplose in un pianto sguaiato, pestando i piedi a terra, e tutti i tentativi fatti da Mycroft per farlo ragionare non servirono a nulla.

“Se proprio ci tieni a sistemare battendo le mani, perché non lo fai da solo.”

“Non possiamo - disse Ethan - la signora Hudson non ci ha dato il permesso.”

Quello era strano: si concedeva sempre un pizzico di magia ai bambini proprio perché imparassero a riordinare le loro cose.

Mycroft batté di nuovo l’ombrello per terra.

“Ecco, ora potete.”

Alan smise di piangere all’istante e, insieme al fratello, corsero fuori dalla cucina.

“Dovreste mettere in ordine qui” disse Mycroft, ma senza troppa convinzione: in realtà senza i bambini tra i piedi, avrebbe fatto prima. Si organizzò per preparare un perfetto tè inglese, ma dopo qualche minuto si interruppe, perché dal piano superiore provenivano preoccupanti rumori di trasloco.

“Anche le scale - borbottò mentre saliva al piano di sopra - io detesto fare esercizio fisico.”

I due bambini non avevano usato i loro poteri per rimettere a posto, al contrario, avevano creato il più grande caos mai visto: ogni capo di vestiario era stato tirato fuori dai cassetti e turbinava per la stanza assieme ai giocattoli e alle lenzuola. Un tornado di potenza F4 avrebbe fatto meno danni.

Mycroft capovolse l’ombrello, impugnandolo come se fosse una mazza da golf: la tentazione di spedire entrambi i bambini nella stratosfera con un colpo ben assestato era forte, molto forte, ma l’assicurazione non copriva quella categoria di incidenti.

Anche le erbe medicinali di Sherlock non gli sembrarono più un’idea così immorale.

“Dovete rimettere tutto a posto, ora!” Usò il suo tono più autorevole, ma i bambini lo ignorarono e corsero fuori dalla camera, e lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di sprecare le forze e corrergli dietro, quindi scese le scale con passo indolente, in tempo per assistere alla distruzione del salotto.

“Se non rimettete tutto a posto, non avrete la merenda.”

“Cosa hai preparato?” chiese Ethan.

“Il tè.”

“E poi?”

“I biscotti.”

“E poi?”

“E poi basta, è una merenda, non un pranzo.”

“Allora non ci interessa - gli fece sapere Alan - il tè non ci piace e i biscotti del pacchetto sono tutti rotti.”

“E quindi?”

“Io i biscotti li mangio solo se sono interi, se sono spezzati non li voglio.”

“Ma… ma sono la stessa cosa! - proruppe Mycroft allibito - E quando li metti in bocca si rompono comunque.”

Il bambino si strinse nelle spalle, a dirgli che non era un problema suo, poi tornò col fratello a mettere a soqquadro il salotto.

Mycroft non aveva mezzi per ricattarli, non conosceva alcun gioco che li avrebbe tenuti buoni e fermi e tutte le soluzioni che gli venivano in mente erano profondamente illegali. Eppure doveva esserci un modo per aver ragione di loro, erano due piccoli selvaggi e lui uno degli uomini più intelligenti del pianeta, non poteva uscirne sconfitto.

D’improvviso l’illuminazione: fece roteare l’ombrello in un gesto pigro, poi vi si appoggiò pronto a godersi lo spettacolo. I due piccoli Anderson correvano ancora su e giù da sedie e divani urlando come ossessi, ma gli oggetti, invece di turbinare in giro per casa, tornavano ordinatamente al loro posto e d’un tratto quel salotto fu più ordinato di quello di una persona con un disturbo ossessivo compulsivo.

“Cos’hai fatto? Perché è andato tutto a posto?”

“Ho leggermente modificato i vostri poteri magici: adesso più vi scatenate e urlate, più la casa si sistema.”

“Non è giusto!” urlò Alan picchiando i piedi a terra, ma questo ebbe il solo effetto di far riordinare anche la loro cameretta al piano di sopra.

“Non mi piace - incalzò Ethan - Dicci cosa dobbiamo fare per fermarlo.”

“Dovete fare i bravi.”

“Ma fare i bravi significa non mettere nulla in disordine.”

“Esattamente.”

“E se non facciamo i bravi le cose si mettono in ordine da sole.”

“Molto intelligente, Ethan.”

“Ma… ma… così siamo costretti a fare i bravi in ogni caso.”

“Ottimo: vedo che sai darti anche le risposte, non solo fare domande. Volete sfogare la vostra carica distruttiva? Fate pure, ma da oggi non porterà più alcuna distruzione.”

Quando Anderson tornò a casa, non solo trovò tutto perfettamente in ordine, ma scoprì che i figli avevano anche fatto i compiti.

“Quando l’ho vista non ero molto fiducioso, ma ha fatto un lavoro impressionante. Come ha fatto?”

Mycroft fece ondeggiare il suo prezioso ombrello: “Trucchi del mestiere.”


	8. Sherlock si scusa

“Sherlock non si scusa mai” disse una volta il padre dell’investigatore a John, in un tono di voce pacata che aveva la sfumatura di una scusa sommessa, quasi a voler dire _ ‘perdonalo, non ce l’ha con te, è solo fatto così’ _ .

E, per un certo periodo, John gli diede ragione: non aveva mai sentito uno ‘ _ scusa’, ‘mi dispiace’, ‘perdonami, non volevo’ _ abbandonare quella bocca, come se davvero non gli importasse di ferire gli altri e ogni cosa gli fosse indifferente.

E poco aveva importanza che Sherlock  _ ‘fosse fatto così’ _ , come sosteneva suo padre, faceva male lo stesso.

Ma, abitando con un uomo che era uno degli osservatori più acuti e attenti del pianeta, un po’ di quello spirito di osservazione si era trasmesso anche a lui, e così John iniziò a notare tante piccole cose, gesti apparentemente banali e di poca importanza che Sherlock compiva dopo averlo fatto arrabbiare.

Sherlock lo abbandonava su una scena del crimine, dimenticandosi che erano arrivati insieme?

Quando John tornava a casa, trovava una tazza di tè bollente ad attenderlo.

Lui e Sherlock restavano alzati tutta la notte per risolvere un caso e il giorno dopo John non si reggeva in piedi?

Sherlock preparava il pranzo e la cena, includendo sempre i suoi piatti preferiti.

Sherlock lasciava i residui di un disgustoso esperimento sul tavolo della cucina che poi John doveva pulire?

La sera suonava col violino le melodie che John adorava.

E l’elenco poteva proseguire all’infinito.

Così alla fine John capì che il signor Holmes si sbagliava: Sherlock si scusava continuamente con lui, solo non usava le parole per farlo.

Ma lui aveva compreso, ed era l’unica cosa che importava.


	9. John si infuria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnlock established relationship

Una sera di metà dicembre John e Sherlock erano tranquillamente seduti nel salotto di Baker Street: Sherlock stava accordando il violino per iniziare a suonare e John metteva ordine tra conti e bollette; il campanello suonò e i due si guardarono in faccia.

“Un cliente a quest’ora? Dev’essere disperato” commentò Sherlock.

Al piano di sotto la signora Hudson andò ad aprire e una voce maschile, ben nota a entrambi disse “Conosco la strada” e salì.

Era Sebastian Wilkes, l’ex compagno di università di Sherlock. Il detective restò seduto in poltrona, rivolgendogli appena un cenno di saluto, mentre John si alzò e gli strinse la mano.

“Spero che tu non sia molto impegnato in questo periodo, Sherlock, perché ho un caso per te.”

“Bisogna vedere se ho voglia di accettare.”

“Ma certo che ha tempo - si intromise John - raccontaci tutto.”

Sherlock gli indirizzò un’occhiata indispettita, ma John non si lasciò impressionare: aveva appena fatto i conti delle bollette, e un cliente pagante avrebbe fatto loro davvero comodo.

“È una situazione abbastanza spinosa: di recente ho scoperto che qualche mio collega sta distraendo dei soldi dai conti di tutti i nostri clienti. Cifre irrisorie prese singolarmente, ma importanti nel loro complesso, e se qualcuno facesse un controllo approfondito e si spargesse la voce, sarebbe un vero disastro per noi. Pertanto non vogliamo l’intervento della polizia: preferiamo risolvere la cosa in modo silenzioso e discreto, chiedendo al colpevole di restituire i soldi e dimettersi senza troppo clamore.”

Sherlock sbuffò: “Noioso! Mi hai preso per un contabile? Io non-”

“Accettiamo” intervenne John.

“Ma John…” protestò Sherlock.

“Accettiamo” ribadì il dottore.

“Se proprio dobbiamo - sospirò Sherlock - Sebastian, avrò bisogno delle schede di tutti i dipendenti e dovrò passare una giornata in ufficio da te per vedere se qualcuno ha cambiato abitudini di vita ultimamente.”

“Non sarà necessario: darò una festa natalizia il 23 dicembre, alla quale parteciperanno tutti i colleghi della sede centrale, potrai fare lì tutte le tue deduzioni.”

“Di bene in meglio” mormorò Sherlock con voce appena udibile: già non gli sorrideva l’idea di dover accettare il caso, una tediosa festa a casa di Sebastian era anche peggio.

L’uomo nel frattempo aveva già staccato un assegno per le spese dell’indagine e lo porse a John.

“Ovviamente sei invitato anche tu, John.”

“Grandioso.”

“Vedrai Sherlock, ci divertiremo: oltre ai dipendenti della banca, ci saranno anche diversi nostri ex compagni di università.”

“Capisco” rispose Sherlock, d’improvviso teso.

“Allora ci vediamo il 23. Nel frattempo ti farò recapitare i dossier che hai chiesto.”

“Spiegami perché ho dovuto accettare” domandò Sherlock, una volta che Sebastian fu uscito.

“Perché a fine mese ci sono acqua e gas da pagare e non possiamo permetterci di fare gli schizzinosi con i clienti, è lavoro.”

Sherlock si limitò a sbuffare in risposta e John rincarò la dose: “Non capisco perché fai tanto il difficile: Sebastian paga bene e i suoi casi sono semplicissimi per te, è un massimo guadagno col minimo sforzo.”

“Ho le mie ragioni.”

“Be’, anch'io” replicò John agitando le bollette. 

“Come vuoi.”

Sherlock si alzò e andò a sdraiarsi sul letto. Sebastian era un imbecille, ma in fondo era innocuo, ma la stessa cosa non poteva dirsi degli altri ex compagni di università: avevano molte storie da raccontare, storie che appartenevano a un capitolo della sua vita che non voleva rivivere e che non voleva che John sentisse. Ma ormai non poteva farci più nulla: chiedere a John di non andare con lui alla festa avrebbe solo insospettito il dottore, che non avrebbe trovato pace finché non avesse saputo il perché. Poteva solo sperare che gli altri non fossero in vena di raccontare certi episodi del loro passato comune, per amore di decenza, o se ne fossero dimenticati.

Sherlock era andato a dormire senza più suonare il violino, segno che l’incontro con Sebastian l’aveva davvero infastidito, anche se John non riusciva a comprenderne la ragione: i due non potevano definirsi amici, ma erano in rapporti più che cordiali. Forse lo infastidiva l’idea di partecipare alla festa di Natale? Certo, sarebbe stato noioso, ma Sherlock aveva sopportato di peggio, e poi sarebbe stato impegnato nella ricerca del colpevole, non doveva socializzare e far finta di divertirsi.

Scosse la testa: davvero non capiva.

Andò in camera e si sdraiò dietro Sherlock, che era voltato sul fianco, e gli accarezzò il braccio destro.

“Ehi, tutto bene?” domandò, baciandogli il collo.

“Naturalmente.”

Ossia non andava bene affatto. 

“Senti, se ti dà così fastidio, domani mattina vado da Sebastian, gli restituisco l’assegno e gli dico che rifiutiamo il caso. Mi inventerò una scusa.”

“No, non è necessario.”

“Sicuro?”

“Sì.”

 

Sherlock cercò di risolvere il caso prima del 23, ma i documenti che Sebastian gli aveva fornito erano lacunosi; andò anche a trovarlo un paio di volte al lavoro con una scusa, ma i dipendenti erano spesso fuori dai clienti e, non potendo incontrarli, non riuscì a venirne a capo, pertanto si rassegnò a dover partecipare alla festa di Natale.

 

“Dici che questo può andare?” John aveva messo da parte i suoi amati maglioni natalizi in favore di un completo con tanto di cravatta, sapendo che la festa sarebbe stata di un certo livello; Sherlock invece era vestito come al solito, ma tanto sarebbe stato bene con qualunque cosa addosso. 

O con niente. 

Sherlock intercettò il suo sguardo e sorrise.

“Hai forse cambiato idea? Preferisci restare a casa e fare altro?”

“Buon tentativo, ma non funziona.”

“Solo buono?”

Era un ottimo tentativo di distrarlo, ma il lavoro li attendeva.

“Andiamo, il taxi ci aspetta.”

 

“Facciamo come al solito? Ci dividiamo e parliamo con gli invitati?”

“No, resta con me.”

“Perché?”

“Non penso ci metterò molto a scoprire il colpevole, non resteremo a lungo, quindi non girovagare.”

“Non sono un cane” protestò John.

Sherlock accennò un saluto in direzione di Sebastian, che era con sua moglie, poi iniziò a camminare per la sala. I suoi ex compagni di università avevano formato un capannello in un angolo e non l’avevano visto, quindi Sherlock si girò nella direzione opposta, tanto loro non erano di utilità per il caso. 

Anche gli impiegati della banca si erano riuniti in gruppo, e questo gli dava la possibilità di fare più in fretta: doveva scandagliarli uno per uno, da capo a piedi, estrapolando più informazioni possibili dai loro abiti, dalla postura e dai loro discorsi, alla ricerca di chi si sentisse a disagio con un abito o un accessorio nuovo o costoso, che non era abituato a portare, chi fosse inconsciamente sulla difensiva, come avrebbe fatto una persona con la coscienza sporca, o chi cercava di evitare conversazioni riguardo al lavoro. Talmente assorbito dalle sue deduzioni, non si accorse del passare del tempo, né del fatto che John iniziasse a dare segni di insofferenza.

Il dottore sapeva bene che Sherlock poteva restare così anche per mezz’ora, ma lui aveva bisogno di una distrazione: prese un calice di champagne da un vassoio e si allontanò di qualche passo, scambiando gli auguri di buon Natale con gli altri invitati, fino ad avvicinarsi a un gruppo di persone più o meno della stessa età di Sherlock, probabilmente i suoi ex compagni di università?

D’improvviso ebbe un’idea: forse erano loro il motivo per cui Sherlock era così restio a partecipare alla festa. Dagli aneddoti di Sebastian si capiva che Sherlock non fosse molto amato, ai tempi, ed era probabile che quegli uomini avessero degli aneddoti imbarazzanti sul passato del suo compagno, tipo che si era ubriacato ed era stato ritrovato a cavallo di una statua, o che era rimasto nudo chiuso fuori dalla sua stanza o che era inciampato in mensa rovesciando il vassoio davanti a tutti. Sherlock non ne parlava quasi mai, però a John sarebbe piaciuto conoscere una storiella imbarazzante con cui prenderlo in giro ogni tanto.

“Scusate - esordì con un sorriso educato - Voi siete gli ex compagni di università di Sebastian e Sherlock?”

“Sherlock? Intende Holmes, lo stramboide? Presente!” disse un uomo che evidentemente aveva già bevuto troppo.

“Holmes è qui? Dove? Sebastian non ci ha detto nulla” chiese un secondo uomo con i capelli biondi, anch’egli non troppo sobrio.

Il sorriso di John si spense immediamente, e si pentì di aver rivolto loro la parola.

“Oggi Sherlock è un consulente investigativo e sì, è laggiù.”

“Ma guarda - disse un terzo - Non è cambiato per niente, è sempre uno squilibrato: che diavolo ci fa imbambolato al centro della sala come una statua? Sembra un coglione.”

John strinse il pugno sinistro lungo il fianco, primo segnale che gli stava montando dentro una gran rabbia, ma purtroppo quegli uomini non conoscevano affatto il suo linguaggio del corpo. 

“Sherlock non è imbambolato, sta lavorando.”

Il primo uomo scosse la testa con un sorrisetto malevolo. “Ma che lavorando e lavorando, sarà strafatto come sempre, quel tossico.”

A John si gelò il sangue nelle vene e le nocche della sua mano sinistra divennero bianche. Certo, lui meglio di tutti conosceva i problemi che Sherlock aveva avuto con la droga, ma non accettava di sentir parlare di lui con tale disprezzo: non meritava questo. 

Ora capiva perché Sherlock non aveva voluto partecipare: gli episodi che questi uomini conoscevano su di lui non erano divertenti o imbarazzanti, erano dolorosi e umilianti.

“Come l’ha chiamato?”

“Col suo nome: tossico. Cocaina, eroina, meth, non c’è nulla che non abbia provato, mi sorprende che sia sopravvissuto.”

“Da giovani tutti noi abbiamo fatto delle stupidaggini” lo difese John.

“Una cosa mi sono sempre chiesto: Holmes è sempre stato così strambo fin dalla nascita o sono le droghe ad avergli fritto il cervello?”

Gli altri due risero forte e il barometro della rabbia di John salì di svariati millibar.

“Drogarsi è stato molto stupido da parte sua, ma non potete dire che Sherlock non sia intelligente.”

_ ‘Più di tutti voi primati messi assieme’ _ diceva il suo sguardo assassino.

Il terzo uomo intervenne, mostrando i denti in un ghigno allusivo. “Ah, questo è vero, parlo per esperienza personale: quando Holmes apriva la bocca, ti lasciava senza fiato, in più di un senso.”

“Cosa intende dire?”

“Quando il fratello scoprì che si drogava, gli tagliò i fondi, e Holmes avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per racimolare un po’ di soldi, compresi dei gran pompini al sottoscritto.”

John fu travolto da un’ondata di nausea, mentre i tre uomini continuavano a ridere e provavano piacere nell’umiliare Sherlock.

“Ehi, questo non ce l’hai mai raccontato.”

“Quindi era una puttana, oltre che uno strambo. E com’è stato?” domandò il biondo.

“Ragazzi, io non sono frocio, lo sapete, è stato solo per divertirmi, ma vi assicuro che Holmes ci sapeva fare. Anzi, secondo me, se adesso gli allungo un cinquantone per comprarsi la coca, lo rifà di corsa.”

 

Sherlock nel frattempo era riuscito a individuare il responsabile dei furti in banca.

“È l’uomo con i capelli rossi” disse a Sebastian. 

“Non avrei mai sospettato di lui. Grazie, ti farò avere il bonifico domattina.”

“Bene, abbiamo finito. Vieni, John, andiamocene.”

Si voltò a cercare il dottore e solo in quel momento si accorse che John si era allontanato ed era proprio dove non voleva che fosse, vicino ai suoi ex compagni.

Si avvicinò di corsa, ma capì che era già troppo tardi: i tre uomini stavano sghignazzando, ma quando uno lo vide arrivare, sollevò il mento nella sua direzione e gli altri due si voltarono, smettendo di ridere e confermando i suoi sospetti che stessero parlando di lui. 

Non gli importato di essere deriso da quelle tre nullità, ma John aveva un’espressione terribile sul volto e tutto il suo corpo era rigido e teso: stava per esplodere. Era normale che fosse furibondo, dopo aver appreso certi particolari del suo passato.

“John, possiamo parlarne altrove?” disse Sherlock quando li raggiunse, senza minimamente calcolare gli altri tre. John non rispose, ma inspirò forte dal naso e il suo viso si fece ancor più cupo, se possibile, come ogni volta che si preparava a colpire; Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, preparandosi all’impatto, ma il micidiale sinistro di John non era indirizzato a lui, bensì all’uomo che lo aveva offeso, che si ritrovò lungo disteso per terra col naso rotto e sanguinante. 

“Ma che diavolo le prende?” protestò uno degli altri, aggredendolo, ma John gli torse il polso dietro la schiena con facilità disarmante e lo sbatté contro il muro.

“Nessuno parla di Sherlock a quel modo in mia presenza, ricordatevelo bene” ringhiò, poi volse lo sguardo verso il terzo della compagnia, sfidandolo ad aprire bocca, ma quello sollevò le mani in un gesto di resa e non disse nulla.

“Hai fatto?” chiese poi a Sherlock, con voce più calma, quasi dolce.

Sherlock si limitò ad annuire, ancora senza parole.

“Il mio genio - mormorò John con affetto e lo prese per mano - Vieni, andiamo via da qui.” 

Lo trascinò fuori dal salone e Sherlock si lasciò guidare docilmente, aspettando che John parlasse di nuovo, ma dopo un quarto d’ora non aveva ancora detto una parola.

“John” provò, senza risultati.

“John - insisté il detective con un sospiro - non puoi fare finta di niente.”

“I tuoi ex compagni sono delle vere merde. Ora capisco perché li odi.”

Sherlock si fermò, costringendo John a voltarsi.

“Ma quello che ti hanno raccontato è vero, non puoi ignorarlo.”

John si sfilò il guanto e gli toccò la guancia. “Perdonami, non avrei dovuto insistere per farti accettare questo caso.”

Sherlock lo guardò confuso. “Non sei arrabbiato con me?”

“Cosa? È questo che pensi? No, certo che no! Perché mai dovrei esserlo?”

“Per quello che hai scoperto, è ovvio.”

John fece scivolare la mano sulla sua spalla e lo attirò a sé. “Già sapevo che la tua adolescenza non è stata facile, con la tossicodipendenza e tutto il resto; oggi so che non sei più quello che eri una volta. Non sei tu ad aver fatto qualcosa di male stasera, ma quei tre stronzi.”

“Tutto qui? - chiese Sherlock, ancora scettico - Davvero non ti importa di come mi procuravo i soldi per la droga?”

John si strinse nelle spalle. “Sarebbe ipocrita da parte mia: all’università ero un pessimo soggetto, a un certo punto uscii con tre ragazze diverse, ed ero un attaccabrighe che faceva a pugni per qualunque motivo, e invece guardami ora!” esclamò con orgoglio.

“John - gli fece notare Sherlock cautamente - mi stai dicendo queste cose dopo aver steso due uomini.”

“Sì, be’, ora faccio a botte solo per le cose davvero importanti.”

Sherlock sorrise e lo prese di nuovo per mano.

“Allora grazie per aver difeso il mio onore.”

John gli baciò il dorso della mano e i due si incamminarono verso casa.


	10. Sherlock sta su un tetto come Batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU teenlock

_ “Sherlock ha qualcosa di un supereroe” _ pensò Victor di punto in bianco.

Erano sul tetto della scuola da più di due ore e gli argomenti di conversazione si erano esauriti parecchio tempo prima, e mentre Sherlock era rimasto vigile ad osservare quello che accadeva sotto di loro, Victor si era distratto giocando a Snake sul suo cellulare, finché la batteria non si era morta.

Mancavano pochi giorni al Natale e qualche loro compagno era in vena di scherzi, visto che negli ultimi giorni erano state manomesse le attrezzature del laboratorio di chimica e intasate le docce della palestra.

Sherlock era convinto che, come prossimo scherzo, avrebbero rubato i costumi per la recita di Natale; Victor non sapeva come facesse, ma Sherlock raramente sbagliava su quelle cose, così lo aveva seguito tetto, da dove Sherlock voleva fotografare i colpevoli.

“Ancora nulla?” domandò Victor con uno sbadiglio.

“No, pazienza.”

“Pazienza? Tu che ti annoi dopo cinque minuti di lezione chiedi a me di avere pazienza?”

“Ma questo è divertente.”

“Per te forse.”

“Nessuno ti ha obbligato a seguirmi.”

Poiché non voleva litigare, Victor tacque, limitandosi a guardare Sherlock lì in piedi sul tetto, con i capelli mossi dal vento e la giacca della divisa scolastica che ondeggiava alle sue spalle come un corto mantello, ed è in quel momento che gli venne in mente quel pensiero sui supereroi.

_ “Chi potrebbe essere?”  _ si domandò, tanto per passare il tempo.

Non Superman. Sherlock era bravo con le arti marziali, ma di certo non poteva definirsi un tipo forzuto. Inoltre gli avrebbe fatto orrore essere paragonato a uno che usava la forza e non il cervello per risolvere i problemi.

Assolutamente non era Spiderman. Sì, era molto agile, ma gli mancava decisamente il suo senso dell’umorismo.

Il Dottor Strange? Forse in un universo parallelo, ma di sicuro non nel loro: Sherlock non credeva minimamente alla magia.

Batman? Ecco, sì, in quel momento Sherlock aveva qualcosa del Cavaliere Oscuro, con la sua espressione seria e pensosa, e poi possedeva un suo personale senso di giustizia, anche se diceva di amare i misteri perché erano l’unica cosa non noiosa da quelle parti.

“Novità?”

“No, solo Josephine Parker che se la fa con Michael Collins.”

“Cosa?”

“Da qui si vede il dormitorio femminile.”

“E me lo dici solo adesso?”

Victor corse vicino a Sherlock e iniziò a sghignazzare.

“Cavoli, hai visto che roba?”

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle. “È solo sesso, nulla di interessante” borbottò, e tornò a rivolgere l’attenzione al teatro della scuola.

“Un giorno ti innamorerai anche tu, e allora vedrai come è interessante.”

“Non esisterà mai una persona in grado di interessarmi così tanto.”

Victor trovò la sua affermazione molto triste.

“Qualcosa si muove” disse il ragazzo riccio, puntando la macchina fotografica verso la porta sul retro, dalla quale corsero fuori due ragazzi con dei grossi sacchi neri della spazzatura, che contenevano i costumi rubati.

“Lowe e Hartman - disse Sherlock scuotendo la testa - condividono un unico neurone, avrei dovuto saperlo che erano loro. Su, vieni, dobbiamo avvisare l’insegnante di recitazione prima che passi il camion della nettezza urbana.”

Ma Victor stava ancora pensando a ciò che aveva detto Sherlock poco prima.

“Mi auguro che un giorno tu possa trovare il tuo Robin” disse a mezza voce.

“Hai detto qualcosa, Vic?”

“No, nulla.”


	11. Sherlock indossa la sciarpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU teenlock balletlock

Quel ballerino portava quasi sempre una sciarpa, John lo notò subito: che indossasse il body da ballo o dei vestiti normali, c’era quasi sempre una sciarpa blu attorno al suo collo, tanto che John aveva pensato che fosse per nascondere una deformità o una cicatrice, ma una volta visto il suo collo, appurò che non aveva alcun difetto.

Forse era una specie di portafortuna o di scacciaguai: il mondo dello sport era pieno di gente superstiziosa che compiva gesti scaramantici, probabilmente lo era anche quello del balletto.

Qualche volta gli era venuta la curiosità di chiederglielo, ma lui e il ballerino non si conoscevano, si incrociavano soltanto nello stesso complesso sportivo, perché lo studio di danza di Martha Hudson era vicino allo stadio di rugby. E John pensava che non avrebbe mai parlato con quel ragazzo, che camminava sempre a passo veloce e a testa bassa senza mai fermarsi a parlare con nessuno.

Era un ragazzino molto cupo.

 

Dopo gli allenamenti, lo spogliatoio era sempre un gran caos di ragazzi che urlavano, si colpivano con gli asciugamani bagnati o scherzavano sotto la doccia.

Quel giorno Andy, il capitano, spinse uno dei compagni sotto un getto di acqua gelata e quello urlò e si divincolò come un gatto.

“Vaffanculo, Andy!”

“Dai, non fare la checca, Chris. Diglielo anche tu, John.”

John si sentì leggermente a disagio: non amava gli scherzi troppo pesanti o il linguaggio omofobo che usavano gli altri ragazzi, ma dall’altro lato era da poco arrivato in squadra, era il più giovane, voleva farsi degli amici e inserirsi nel gruppo: rimproverare il capitano o fare il bacchettone non sarebbe stata una mossa astuta.

“È solo un po’ d’acqua fredda, non acido muriatico, Chris” disse con una risatina forzata.

“E bravo il nostro pivellino” disse Andy, passandogli un braccio attorno al collo.

“La prossima volta buttaci lui sotto l’acqua fredda, cazzone” sbuffò Chris.

“Allora, avete finito? Quanto vi ci vuole per lavarvi? - disse l’allenatore, irrompendo nello spogliatoio - Muovetevi!”

I ragazzi smisero di scherzare, si vestirono in fretta il borsone e uscirono, ma a metà strada John si accorse di aver dimenticato la divisa sporca, salutò gli amici e tornò indietro di corsa, talmente di corsa che, svoltato l’angolo, andò a sbattere contro il ballerino, buttandolo a terra.

“Scusa, scusa! Ti ho fatto male?”

Gli porse la mano, ma il ballerino si strinse più forte la sciarpa attorno al collo e si rialzò da solo, senza rispondergli.

“E che diamine! Ti ho chiesto scusa, non l’ho fatto apposta” borbottò John, assicurandosi che l’altro lo sentisse, e a quel punto il ragazzino si fermò e si voltò a guardarlo, incerto, poi mormorò un ‘sto bene’ e riprese a camminare, ma con passo più lento.

“Oh cavoli, no che non stai bene! Dimmi che non hai preso una storta alla caviglia per colpa mia.” Le caviglie erano fondamentali per il balletto e sperava proprio di non avergli fatto male.

“Non credo.”

“Allo studio c’è qualcuno che può controllare?”

“Sì, la signora Hudson.”

Senza pensarci troppo, John si inginocchiò a terra, allungando le braccia dietro di sé.

“Cosa stai facendo?” domandò il ballerino perplesso, aggrottando la fronte.

“Ti porto in spalla fino allo studio.”

“No, non serve, è vicino.”

“Appunto, non è un grosso sforzo.”

“Mi sento abbastanza bene.”

“Non voglio rischiare: è stata colpa mia, voglio assicurarmi che tu stia bene.”

“Ma…”

“Non farti pregare, o mi costringerai a prenderti in braccio come una sposa.”

Il ragazzino chinò il capo, quasi nascondendosi nella sciarpa che portava al collo, poi, visto che il rugbista era irremovibile, si rassegnò a fare come gli era stato chiesto.

Quando John si rialzò, scoprì che il ballerino era incredibilmente leggero.

“Accidenti, ma tu mangi?”

“Dobbiamo seguire una dieta ferrea.”

“Complimenti per la costanza, io non ci riuscirei mai.”

Il ballerino mormorò qualcosa che poteva assomigliare a un grazie, e John si rese conto che non si erano ancora presentati.

“Io sono John.”

“Watson, lo so.”

“E come?” Non si erano mai parlati, né frequentavano gli stessi giri di amici.

“Ce l’hai scritto sulla giacca della divisa. Io sono Sherlock Holmes, comunque.”

“Piacere, Sherlock.”

Senza sapere bene il perché John sorrise: non era l’unico ad aver notato l’altro e la cosa gli fece piacere.

Per fortuna la caviglia di Sherlock aveva solo preso una brutta botta, ma non era slogata e sarebbe bastato un po’ di ghiaccio e della pomata per un paio di giorni.

John ne fu sollevato e solo in quel momento si ricordò del perché era tornato indietro e corse verso gli spogliatoi del campo sportivo, trovandoli chiusi.

“Merda!” ringhiò, tirando un calcio alla porta: sua madre si raccomandava sempre di portare a casa la divisa sporca da lavare, adesso si sarebbe dovuto sorbire le sue lamentele per tutta la sera.

“Vuoi che la apra io?” chiese Sherlock, che lo aveva raggiunto.

“E come? Hai le chiavi?”

“No, con queste.” Tirò fuori di tasca due forcine e forzò la serratura.

“Ma chi sei, Arsenio Lupin?”

“No, è che mi scordo sempre le chiavi del mio armadietto da qualche parte, quindi devo aprirlo in un altro modo e ho imparato.”

John scoppiò a ridere. “Sei forte.”

“Sul serio?”

“Certo. E grazie per l’aiuto, ma ora devo andare.”

Sherlock lo salutò con la mano e John si voltò più volte a ricambiare.

 

Due giorni dopo c’erano di nuovo gli allenamenti, ma John arrivò in anticipo, non c’era ancora nessuno, così si allungò fino allo studio di danza, dove la lezione era appena finita. Uno stuolo di ragazzine in tutù gli passò accanto ridacchiando e John si grattò la nuca, imbarazzato. Alla fine uscì Sherlock e lo guardò con occhi sgranati.

“J-John, ah… - balbettò - Cosa ci fai qui?”

“Ciao! Volevo sapere come andava la tua caviglia.”

“Bene.”

“Perfetto, sono contento. E… uh… com’è andata la lezione?”

“Bene” ripeté Sherlock, consapevole che stava facendo la figura dell’idiota, ma la visita di John lo aveva spiazzato e non sapeva bene come reagire.

I due si avviarono insieme lungo il corridoio e John notò che il ballerino non aveva indossato la sciarpa. Stava per chiedere qualcosa in proposito a Sherlock, quando udirono le voci di due mamme che erano venute a prendere le figlie, vicino all’ingresso.

“Quell’Holmes segue ancora le lezioni di danza classica assieme a tua figlia?”

“Certo, ed è il cocco dell’insegnante: pensa che anche quest'anno gli assegnerà il ruolo principale nel saggio di Natale.”

“Non dico che non sia bravo, ma io come genitore non lo permetterei: dovrebbe giocare a calcio o a basket come tutti i ragazzi della sua età, altrimenti inizieranno a girare voci sul suo conto.”

“Oh, se è per quello girano già: mia figlia ha detto che non guarda nessuna di loro come un ragazzo guarda una ragazza.”

“Poveri genitori, che disgrazia.”

John impallidì, ma Sherlock si limitò a legarsi la sciarpa attorno al collo e attraversò l’ingresso come se quelle donne non esistessero.

In quel momento John capì il significato che aveva la sciarpa per Sherlock: era una coperta, seppur simbolica, per isolarsi dalle cattiverie che gli altri dicevano alle sue spalle, era lo scudo con cui proteggeva se stesso e il suo cuore, e a John fece male pensare che la indossava quasi sempre.

“Dici che ci ha sentito?” chiese una delle mamme. 

“Sì, vi ha sentito” disse John a voce alta, e fu ben contento di vederle arrossire di vergogna.

 

Da quel giorno John prese l’abitudine di arrivare prima agli allenamenti, così poteva passare un po’ di tempo con Sherlock, dove ebbe modo di vedere che il ragazzo era senza dubbio il migliore del suo corso: la padronanza che aveva del suo corpo era perfetta, i suoi salti e i sollevamenti lasciavano senza fiato e John restava incantato a guardarlo.

All’inizio pensava che l’insegnante lo avrebbe cacciato in malo modo, invece l’anziana donna si mostrò entusiasta del fatto che Sherlock avesse un amico. A volte restavano lì un po’ a bere un succo e a chiacchierare, John lo accompagnava fino alla porta, lanciando occhiatacce in giro per assicurarsi che nessuno parlasse male di lui, e ora, quando Sherlock si stringeva la sciarpa attorno al collo, era solo per proteggersi dal freddo.

Lo aveva più volte invitato a seguire gli allenamenti di rugby, ma Sherlock aveva sempre rifiutato, senza addurre nessuna spiegazione e John pensava che semplicemente non fosse interessato, e cercò di non restare troppo deluso, ma presto scoprì che non era quello il motivo.

Un pomeriggio di metà dicembre John era nello spogliatoio a cambiarsi e vide che mancavano due loro compagni.

“Che fine hanno fatto Jake e Robert? Non vogliono allenarsi con questo freddo?”

“Magari fosse solo quello - sbuffò Andy - No, stamattina per scherzare hanno chiuso uno stronzetto del primo anno nel suo armadietto, quello ha dato di matto e due puttanelle amiche sue hanno detto tutto al preside. Lo stronzo li ha sospesi, l’ha detto all’allenatore e quello ha deciso di fare altrettanto.”

“Stronzo pure lui” fece eco Chris.

“È terribile.”

“Eh, lo so: quei due sono titolari, ma l’allenatore non vuole sentire ragioni. E che cazzo, era solo uno scherzo! Non è colpa loro se quel frocio se l’è fatta addosso perché ha paura del buio.”

In realtà John intendeva dire tutt’altro: era terribile quello che Jake e Robert avevano fatto a quel povero ragazzino: era ben oltre lo scherzo, si trattava di bullismo vero e proprio, e la sospensione era più che meritata. E capì: i suoi compagni di squadra erano il motivo per cui Sherlock non veniva mai a vederlo agli allenamenti: uno come lui, efebico, delicato, un ballerino, sarebbe stato il bersaglio perfetto delle loro cattiverie.

Ma nonostante la cosa gli desse molto fastidio, John non rimproverò i compagni, non disse nulla, continuando a piegare i suoi vestiti; sapeva che era sbagliato, che c’era un solo lato giusto dove schierarsi, però era come se far parte di una squadra lo spingesse a comportarsi come gli altri, per evitare fastidi.

 

Nel frattempo Sherlock era sempre più eccitato per l’avvicinarsi della data del saggio e non parlava d’altro quando erano insieme. John notò con piacere che Sherlock non era più il ragazzino cupo e scontroso che aveva conosciuto un paio di mesi prima: sorrideva, parlava di più e lo guardava dritto negli occhi.

“Non vedo l’ora di vederti ballare - disse John - Devo comprare un biglietto o prenotare una poltrona?”

“No, è solo un saggio.”

“Ah, scusa, non sono esperto di queste cose.”

“Ma tu… vuoi venire sul serio? A vedere me?”

John sorrise: “Non me lo perderei per nessuna ragione al mondo.”

Un giorno la lezione di danza iniziò più tardi del solito per un problema all’impianto elettrico, così Sherlock si ritrovò a uscire dallo studio nello stesso momento in cui finivano gli allenamenti di rugby. Andy guidava il gruppo con la sua ragazza, una delle cheerleader, e tutti gli altri li seguivano. Stavano discutendo dove andare, quando la ragazza indicò Sherlock e rise.

John capì subito che la cosa non sarebbe finita bene e cercò di sviare la loro attenzione su altro.

“Conoscete la nuova pizzeria che ha aperto qui vicino?”

“Cazzo John, ma tu pensi solo a mangiare? Cara mi stava dicendo qualcosa.”

“Vedi quel ragazzo laggiù?”

“Quel palo del telegrafo? E allora?”

“Frequenta le lezioni di danza con la mia compagna di classe Tonia.”

Andy fece un sorriso crudele e si voltò verso gli altri.

“Adesso ci divertiamo.”

“Andy, per favore…”

“Che ti prende, John? Non fare il guastafeste.”

“Se l’allenatore lo scopre finiamo nei guai.”

“Tranquillo, è già andato via.”

Andy prese qualcosa dallo zaino di Cara e attraversò la strada, diretto verso Sherlock.

“Ehi! Ehi, dico a te, signorina!”

Sherlock accelerò il passo, chinando la testa: non aveva ancora visto che nel gruppo c’era anche John.

Andy non fu molto felice di venire ignorato e lo raggiunse. “Mi ascolti? Guarda che hai dimenticato il tuo vestitino, femminuccia!” 

Così dicendo, gli tirò addosso la divisa da cheerleader della sua ragazza, provocando uno scoppio di risa sguaiate da parte dei suoi compagni. Solo allora Sherlock alzò gli occhi e vide John: non rideva, era in piedi in disparte, ma non fece o disse nulla in sua difesa.

Sherlock non pianse, non arrossì, non rispose alla provocazione, si strinse nella sua sciarpa blu e si allontanò senza più guardarlo, e John si sentì come se fosse stato lui a tirargli addosso quella divisa.

 

Il giorno dopo disse a sua madre che non si sentiva bene e restò a casa, e a dire il vero si sentiva male per davvero: ogni volta che ripensava allo sguardo ferito e deluso di Sherlock, lo stomaco gli si contraeva dal rimorso.

Sherlock si era fidato di lui, aveva abbassato le sue difese e lo aveva fatto avvicinare a sé, e John lo aveva ripagato comportandosi esattamente come Andy.

Qualche giorno più tardi presentò allo studio di danza deciso a implorare il suo perdono, ma la signora Hudson gli fece sapere che non si era presentato a lezione.

John chinò il capo e lasciò l’edificio, ma una ragazza in body e scaldamuscoli lo raggiunse: era una delle compagne di corso di Sherlock e aveva un marcato accento italiano.

“John Watson?”

“Sì. Come fai a conoscere il mio nome?”

La ragazza si mise le mani sui fianchi e lo guardò arrabbiata. “Perché Sherlock parlava sempre di te.”

“Parlava?”

“Sì, al passato, fino a una settimana fa.”

“Tu come fai a sapere cosa è successo?”

“Io sono Tonia: il giorno dopo Cara se ne stava vantando in classe.”

John deglutì e distolse lo sguardo, cosa che sembrò far arrabbiare Tonia ancora di più. 

“Cara è una stronza e il suo fidanzato lo è ancora di più, ma dalle parole di Sherlock, mi aspettavo qualcosa di diverso da te.”

“Ecco…”

“Io a Cara non rivolgerò mai più la parola, non mi interessa se è popolare perché è una cheerleader e si scopa il ragazzo più conteso della zona, non posso perdonarle quello che ha fatto. Vedi tu come comportarti con quei trogloditi dei tuoi compagni.”

Detto questo, Tonia si voltò e lo lasciò solo.

Aveva ragione: non poteva passare sopra a quanto era successo.

Arrivò in ritardo all’allenamento, ignorò il rimbrotto dell’allenatore ed entrò nello spogliatoio.

“Ehi - stava dicendo Andy - Ho saputo da Cara che il frocetto che ho preso per il culo settimana scorsa non è più andato a danza.”

“Meglio così - rise Chris - Magari lontano da quel posto gli crescono le palle.”

“Ma figurati! Secondo me è ancora nella sua cameretta rosa a piangere.”

Si lanciò nell’imitazione di un bambino che frigna, ma venne interrotto sul più bello da John, che gli si gettò addosso come una furia.

“Smettila, stronzo! Tu non sai un cazzo di Sherlock, e se ti avvicini ancora a lui ti ammazzo!”

John menava calci e pugni alla cieca, ma sentito che prendeva le difese del ballerino, gli altri rugbisti si scagliarono su di lui in difesa di Alan e John ebbe la peggio; il frastuono richiamò l’allenatore, che impiegò parecchi minuti prima di riuscire a riportare la calma e poi pretese di sapere cos’era successo.

“Watson! Perché hai attaccato il capitano senza motivo?”

John si alzò, tenendosi un braccio con una smorfia: probabilmente era rotto.

“Perché è uno stronzo” disse John, sputando a terra saliva e sangue.

“Ti metto fuori dalla squadra con effetto immediato.” 

“Non si disturbi, faccio io: qua non ci voglio più restare.”

 

Il giorno del saggio tutte le ballerine erano eccitate e continuavano a sbirciare al di là del sipario alla ricerca di amici e parenti; anche Sherlock avrebbe dovuto essere contento: quello era il suo momento da sempre, la ricompensa per la dieta stretta, i passi provati e riprovati mille volte, i dolori e le dita dei piedi sanguinanti. I suoi genitori erano in sala, orgogliosi di lui come sempre, ma questa volta avrebbe voluto che ci fosse qualcun altro. Peccato che alla fine si fosse rivelato uguale a tutti gli altri.

“Sherlock - Tonia lo toccò leggermente su una spalla - È ora.”

Lo spettacolo fu un successo, i ragazzi uscirono due volte per ricevere gli applausi e nel camerino trovarono molti mazzi di fiori. Mentre le ragazze ridevano e leggevano i biglietti, Sherlock si vestì ed uscì dal retro del teatro, per evitare la ressa dei parenti.

C’era una sola persona ferma in mezzo alla strada, un ragazzo biondo con un mazzo di rose rosse. Il primo pensiero di Sherlock fu di voltarsi e tornare in teatro, poi notò le ecchimosi sul volto di John, e il braccio destro in una fascia.

“John, cosa ti è successo?”

“Nulla.”

“A me non sembra” obiettò Sherlock andandogli incontro.

“Non è importante - sollevò il mazzo di fiori e glielo porse - Sei stato bravissimo questa sera, mi hai lasciato senza fiato.”

Sherlock li prese senza una parola.

“Perdonami Sherlock, mi sono comportato da stronzo, esattamente come tutti gli altri e tu non meriti questo. Ma non temere, adesso non ti darà più fastidio nessuno.”

Sherlock allungò una mano e gli sfiorò un livido sulla guancia, e la realizzazione di ciò che John aveva fatto lo fece rabbrividire.

“Per me?”

John annuì.

“Ma come farai con la squadra?”

“L’ho lasciata.”

“Perché?”

“Perché tu sei la cosa più importante per me. Ti prego, dimmi che mi perdoni.”

_ “Dimmi che mi farai avvicinare di nuovo a te”  _ pregò silenziosamente.

John usò la sciarpa per tirarlo a sé e quando gliela sfilò, Sherlock non si oppose.

“Grazie” mormorò John e lo baciò.


	12. Corsa in taxi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primo incontro alternativo - Rating E

AU: primo incontro alternativo.

 

John guardò alternativamente l’orologio e il nastro dei bagagli: il volo aveva tardato di due ore e la sua valigia sembrava voler fare altrettanto; era mattina e non solo si era perso l’addio al celibato di suo cugino, di questo passo si sarebbe perso anche il matrimonio: non aveva nemmeno il tempo di passare in albergo a cambiarsi, fortuna che era solo uno degli invitati e non il testimone. A dire il vero non aveva nemmeno tanta voglia di andarci perché ci sarebbero stati solo parenti che non vedeva da anni, ma non aveva trovato scuse valide per non partecipare.

Finalmente la sua valigia arrivò, la prese al volo e corse verso il parcheggio dei taxi: la coda di persone non era lunghissima, ma i taxi scarseggiavano.

“Alcuni sono in sciopero” spiegò un uomo d’affari in coda davanti a lui.

“Ci mancava solo questo” sospirò John.

Quando arrivò il suo turno, era rimasto solo un taxi; John stava per aprire la portiera quando una mano sottile e affusolata si posò sulla sua, facendolo sussultare. John alzò lo sguardo e si trovò davanti a un uomo alto, con i capelli ricci e scuri e gli occhi chiarissimi. Notevole.

“Questo taxi serve a me” proclamò la voce baritonale dell’uomo e John impiegò un attimo a registrare le sue parole, poi si riscosse.

“Non se ne parla proprio! C’ero prima io.”

“La mia è un’emergenza” dichiarò il moro.

John lo guardò attentamente, cercando di non farsi distrarre dal solo aspetto fisico: l’uomo non sembrava spaventato, agitato o preoccupato per la salute di qualche amico o parente, solo incredibilmente seccato del fatto che John non si fosse già fatto da parte, scusandosi pure per avergli fatto perdere tempo. Il suo viso era dannatamente espressivo, visto che riusciva a comunicare tutto ciò solo con la piega scontenta delle labbra, ma non era quello il punto.

“Sì, raccontane un’altra” disse John cercando di aprire di nuovo la portiera, ma lo sconosciuto insisté.

“Un’emergenza non è solo una persona che sta male.”

“Come fa a sapere che pensavo a quello?”

“È ovvio e in altre circostanze glielo spiegherei volentieri, ma oggi non ho tempo: dall’altra parte della città un uomo sta per distruggere delle prove per un caso di omicidio e io devo fermarlo.”

“In questo caso avvisi la polizia.”

“Non posso, quegli idioti mi hanno proibito di prendere parte alle indagini. Devo assolutamente andare a Richmond.”

“Io invece devo andare al matrimonio di mio cugino a Harrow.”

“Questo lo so benissimo - sbuffò lo sconosciuto - Per questo trovo inconcepibile che non voglia cedermi il taxi, non ci vuole nemmeno andare a quel matrimonio.”

“Come fa a dirlo? Io non ho detto niente!” John sentiva che avrebbe dovuto essere molto più arrabbiato di quel che era con quell’uomo e le sue pretese assurde, invece si scoprì intrigato dalle sue parole (e anche dal suo viso, a voler essere completamente onesti). Come faceva a sapere del matrimonio? Aveva tirato a indovinare?

“Io non indovino, io deduco” ribatté il moro, offeso.

Ecco, lo aveva fatto di nuovo.

“Allora?” chiese Sherlock con impazienza.

“Non posso cederle il taxi: c’è uno sciopero e chissà quando arriverà il prossimo.”

“Si divertirà molto di più qua che al matrimonio.”

“Questo è possibile - concesse John - ma non cambia il fatto che io sia arrivato qui per primo.”

“Sentite, voi due, decidetevi - disse l’autista del taxi - Non ho tutta la giornata.”

John allargò le braccia: non era colpa sua se l’altro uomo era così cocciuto.

“Ho un’idea - proseguì l’autista - se faccio un giro più lungo, posso lasciare prima il signore a Richmond e poi lei a Harrow. Dividete le spese della corsa.”

Era un buon compromesso e siccome nessuno dei due voleva più perdere tempo, accettarono.

Il taxi incontrò da subito parecchio traffico e John capì che sarebbe stato un viaggio lungo.

“John Watson” disse, porgendogli la mano.

“Sherlock Holmes” rispose l’altro, poi iniziò a digitare velocemente sul cellulare senza dar segno di voler spiegare a John come avesse indovinato tutte quelle cose su di lui. Tuttavia dopo un po’ Sherlock dovette sentire lo sguardo di John su di sé, perché mise via il cellulare con un sospiro.

“Per l’ennesima volta: io non indovino, io deduco.”

“E come fa?”

“Osservando.”

“E basta?”

“E usando il cervello.”

“Ah ecco, lo sapevo che c’era il trucco.”

Era una battuta stupida, ma le labbra di Sherlock si incresparono ugualmente in un sorriso divertito.

“E come ha capito tutte quelle cose su di me?”

“Fondamentale il suo bagaglio: assieme alla normale valigia hai un porta abiti per non far spiegazzare un vestito elegante, la cerniera non era chiusa bene e ho visto il completo grigio chiaro: non un funerale, probabilmente un matrimonio, ma non il suo, in più ho notato la cravatta e il fazzolettino rosa chiaro, un vezzo della sposa che vuole che tutti gli invitati abbiano qualcosa che richiama il colore del suo abito.”

“Sì, infatti.”

“Ha un gusto orribile, tra parentesi.”

“Sono perfettamente d’accordo. E da cosa ha capito che non sono entusiasta di partecipare?” chiese John rilassandosi sul sedile: nonostante il primo impatto non fosse stato dei migliori, adesso si stava divertendo con le deduzioni di Sherlock.

“Il pacchetto che tiene in mano contiene due tazzine da tè con i piattini: regalo adatto all’occasione ma economico.”

“Potrei essere povero in canna.”

“Ha viaggiato in business class.”

“Ora deve spiegarmi come-?”

“Il pacchetto di marron glacee che le spunta dalla tasca della giacca: la British lo offre solo ai clienti business. Tornando a noi: lei era all’estero per lavoro, ma è  tornato a Londra per questo matrimonio. Se si fosse trattato di una persona a cui tiene, sareste arrivato almeno un giorno fa per l’addio al celibato e per starci assieme, inoltre si sarebbe curato di più, invece si è semplicemente fatto la barba durante il viaggio aereo, ma non è stato dal parrucchiere, segno che non ci tiene particolarmente. E da quando siamo saliti sul taxi nessuno l’ha chiamata: nemmeno loro ci tengono.”

John si abbandonò contro il sedile con una risatina incredula.

“È sicuro che non ci siamo mai visti prima?”

_ “Anche se un viso come il tuo me lo ricorderei” _ pensò John.

“Ho sbagliato qualcosa?” volle sapere Sherlock.

“No, era tutto giusto. Ha dedotto altro su di me?”

Sherlock diede un’occhiata al traffico, ancora molto lento, poi si voltò leggermente verso John e un sorriso felino si fece largo sul suo volto.

“Ti piacciono gli uomini” disse con sicurezza, cambiando registro.

John lanciò un’occhiata allarmata all’autista, ma per fortuna il divisorio era chiuso e non aveva sentito nulla. 

“I-io non…”

“Questo uomo in particolare -  proseguì Sherlock, imperterrito - e non hai fatto molto per nasconderlo.”

“Senti, mi dispiace se in qualche modo ti sono sembrato inopportuno.”

“Mh, a me invece non dispiace affatto, se non altro rende questo viaggio molto meno noioso.”

Prima che John potesse chiedere cosa voleva dire, una mano audace si posò sul suo ginocchio destro. 

“Cosa fai, sei impazzito?” sibilò John guardando verso l’autista. 

“Rilassati: ci noterà solo se ti agiti.”

“Tu non puoi-” iniziò John, ma quando la mano di Sherlock risalì lungo la sua coscia, non fece nulla per fermarlo, anzi, le sue gambe traditrici si aprirono un po’ di loro volontà.

Il suo cervello urlava che era una pessima idea, che era moralmente riprovevole, che si sarebbe fatto arrestare per atti osceni e che questo Sherlock non doveva starci tutto con la testa, se faceva certe cose col primo venuto con tanta leggerezza, ma una parte di lui lo trovava magnetico e irresistibile.

“Fai spesso cose del genere?” domandò John, cercando di mascherare l’affanno nella voce, mentre la mano di Sherlock aveva qGrazie al movimento del suo bacino, la mano di Sherlock trovò la punta del suo pene e vi chiuse attorno due dita a forbice e presto la stoffa si macchiò delle sue secrezioni.

“Ora capisco - mormorò Sherlock - sei un amante del pericolo.”

“Mh” fu l’unica risposta di John attraverso le labbra serrate.

“Esattamente come me” proclamò Sherlock, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio, e John fu preso dall’impulso di afferrarlo per i ricci e baciarlo senza sosta, e dovette fare ricorso a tutta la sua forza di volontà per tenere le mani a posto.

Una goccia di sudore gli scivolò lungo la tempia, mentre Sherlock proseguiva implacabile con le sue carezze, variando continuamente la pressione della mano, ora lieve, ora forte, ora languidamente lenta, ora veloce. John imprecò silenziosamente, sentendo i testicoli contrarsi: quello che stava facendo Sherlock era magnifico, ma non sarebbe mai bastato a farlo venire, quindi sarebbe rimasto eccitato e frustrato per tutto il resto della giornata.

Stava quasi per chiedergli di smettere, quando sentì la zip dei pantaloni abbassarsi e un attimo dopo il suo pene venne liberato dalla costrizione; la mano grande e calda di Sherlock lo circondò, dandogli finalmente la stimolazione di cui aveva bisogno. John prese un respiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi, ma Sherlock fermò subito il suo movimento.

“No John, guarda.”

John abbassò lo sguardo sul suo grembo, dove il glande rosso e gonfio appariva e scompariva nel pugno di Sherlock, rilasciando goccioline di liquido chiaro. Era uno spettacolo incredibilmente erotico: c’era un non so che di perverso nell’osservarsi, John non lo faceva mai e ora assporò il gusto di qualcosa di proibito; inoltre, tenendo gli occhi fissi su di sé, John non guardava più il tassista e, per quel che ne sapeva, potevano anche essere stati scoperti.

“Oh…” singhiozzò, sentendo l’orgasmo avvicinarsi.

Le dita di Sherlock si allungarono, pizzicandogli i testicoli e John fece appena in tempo a prendere un fazzoletto dalla tasca per raccogliere lo sperma. Si morsicò l’interno delle guance per non gridare e si piegò in avanti, mentre Sherlock assecondava le contrazioni del suo cazzo con la sua mano, mano che John avrebbe voluto rivestire d’oro.

“Bene, io sono quasi arrivato” proclamò Sherlock.

“Eh… cosa?” farfugliò John.

“L’uomo che sta per distruggere le prove di cui ti ho parlato, devo fermarlo.”

“Pensavo che scherzassi!”

“Su certe cose non scherzo mai.”

“Ma… è pericoloso?”

“Te l’ho detto: io amo il pericolo. Bene, grazie per aver reso questo viaggio molto piacevole.” Sherlock premette le sue labbra piene e morbide sulla tempia di John, leccando via il sudore, e nonostante fosse appena venuto, John non desiderò altro che trovarsi su un letto, con Sherlock che lo baciava ovunque.

Sherlock si raddrizzò, aprì il divisorio e allungò i soldi all’autista, poi scese e si allontanò a passo veloce.

John non ci pensò nemmeno un istante, dimentico del matrimonio, della sua valigia, di ogni cosa, scese dal taxi ancora in movimento e gli corse dietro.

“Sherlock, aspetta!”

“John…”

uasi raggiunto il suo inguine.

“No” rispose Sherlock con semplicità.

Non c’era alcun motivo per cui John dovesse credergli, ma qualcosa, negli occhi e nella voce di Sherlock gli dissero che era sincero.

“Allora perché?” domandò John, completamente spiazzato. 

“C’è qualcosa in te che ancora non riesco a decifrare; mi affascina.”

Lo stomaco di John fece una strana capriola, come se fosse ancora in aereo e ci fosse stato un improvviso vuoto d’aria; cercò di ricordare se qualcuno l’avesse mai definito affascinante, ma non ci riuscì.

Finalmente la mano di Sherlock scivolò sulla patta dei suoi pantaloni, sfiorandolo con un tocco leggero e provocante, ma senza mai accarezzarlo per davvero, in una erotica tortura che durò diversi minuti, finché John non gli afferrò il polso e spinse la sua mano con forza contro il suo inguine, facendogli sentire chiaramente la sua erezione.

Le dita di Sherlock si mossero lungo i contorni del suo pene nascosto dalla stoffa e l’uomo emise un basso mugolio di soddisfazione nel sentirlo indurirsi sempre di più sotto il suo tocco, e quella voce così profonda fece scattare in avanti il bacino di John, che guardò in direzione del tassista. Ancora una volta non si era accorto di niente, ma il brivido di poter essere scoperto fece schizzare alle stelle la sua eccitazione.

John si strinse nelle spalle. “Anche io amo il pericolo, ricordi? E poi - si leccò le labbra - Devo ricambiare il favore.”

Le pupille di Sherlock si dilatarono all’idea.

“Vieni John, sbrighiamoci.”


	13. John e Sherlock bisticciano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship

John tornò a casa quel pomeriggio estremamente affamato: era in clinica dalla mattina presto, aveva dovuto coprire i turni di un collega che era a casa ammalato, aveva finito per saltare il pranzo e stava per svenire dalla fame.

Per fortuna in frigo c’era una deliziosa e abbondante porzione di insalata russa che la signora Hudson aveva preparato per loro il giorno prima e lui intendeva finirla tutta, al diavolo il colesterolo.

Aprì l’elettrodomestico con l’acquolina in bocca, già pregustandone il sapore, e… 

aggrottò la fronte, perplesso: dei rivoletti di liquido marroncino rigavano la superficie dell’insalata russa, ed era davvero strano, perché John non ricordava che ci fosse anche una decorazione fatta con l’aceto balsamico.

E quella sostanza non aveva affatto il profumo dell’aceto balsamico, puzzava, e forte, di decomposizione.

Alzò gli occhi lentamente verso il ripiano superiore, già sapendo cosa vi avrebbe trovato, e infatti c’era uno degli esperimenti di Sherlock, un pezzo di carne marcescente che faceva colare i suoi liquidi su tutto il cibo sottostante. Sbatté con forza la porta del frigorifero e gridò “Sherlock!” con una forza tale da far tremare i vetri.

“Quassù” rispose la voce serafica del suo compagno.

Da quando stavano insieme, John si era trasferito in camera di Sherlock, e il detective ne aveva immediatamente approfittato per trasformare la sua vecchia stanza al piano di sopra in un piccolo laboratorio casalingo.

John salì le scale con passo pesante e spalancò la porta.

“Sherlock!”

“Ciao John, cosa posso fare per te?”

“E hai anche il coraggio di chiederlo?”

Sherlock sollevò lo sguardo dal microscopio e si accigliò. “Sei arrabbiato.”

“Deduzione brillante.”

“Con me.”

“Oh, questa è anche migliore.”

Il detective passò rapidamente in rassegna le sue azioni della giornata, alla ricerca di cosa avrebbe potuto far infuriare il suo blogger a quel modo, ma non trovò nulla.

“Cosa ho fatto?”

“Il frigorifero, Sherlock!”

“È in cucina come al solito, e l’ultima volta che l’ho aperto era perfettamente funzionante.”

“Scommetto che l’hai aperto per metterci quello… quello schifo che ho trovato!”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo. “È per quello che sei arrabbiato? Ho fatto esattamente come mi hai detto di fare tempo fa: ho tenuto separato il mio esperimento dal tuo preziosissimo cibo, non sono nemmeno sullo stesso ripiano.”

“Peccato che tutto il putridume sia colato giù.”

“Oh.” Questo danno collaterale l’aveva trascurato.

“Cosa pensi di fare per rimediare?”

“Scusarmi?” azzardò Sherlock: non era certo di quale fosse la procedura da seguire in quei casi.

“E…?”

“E cosa? Io mi scuso, tu accetti le scuse e l’incidente è dimenticato.”

John rise istericamente gettando la testa all’indietro. “Nossignore: devi anche ripulire quello schifo che c’è in frigorifero.”

“Va bene, dopo lo faccio.”

“No Sherlock, conosco quanto sono lunghi i tuoi ‘dopo’, lo fai ora!”

“Ma-”

“Io adesso vado fuori alla ricerca di qualcosa da mangiare e quando torno voglio trovare quel frigorifero brillante e pulito come il giorno in cui è uscito dalla fabbrica.”

John se ne andò senza attendere una risposta e andò in camera per cambiarsi la camicia, ancora furibondo e affamato, e la punizione che aveva dato a Sherlock sembrava ancora troppo poco. Vide la sfilza di camicie del suo compagno, perfettamente stirate e ordinate e, d’impulso le tirò giù dalle grucce una ad una, le appallottolò con infantile soddisfazione e le lasciò al centro della camera: magari questo avrebbe insegnato a Sherlock a stare più attento quando portava a casa le sue schifezze.

Prese un fish and chips e una birra da un furgoncino in Regent’s Park e quando si fu riempito lo stomaco, si sentì decisamente più calmo, così tornò a casa e per prima cosa aprì il frigorifero: si vedeva che Sherlock aveva fatto il lavoro in fretta e malvolentieri, dato che aveva rimesso dentro tutto il cibo a casaccio, ma almeno era pulito.

Il detective era seduto sulla sua poltrona con l’aria decisamente imbronciata, e John scosse la testa incredulo: dopo avergli fatto trovare quella schifosa sorpresa in frigo, aveva anche il coraggio di tenergli il broncio?

Siccome non aveva voglia di assecondare i suoi capricci, decise di non rivolgergli la parola, almeno finché insisteva a comportarsi come un bambino e non come un adulto ragionevole.

 

La mattina dopo John si svegliò in ritardo, corse in bagno e prese il rasoio e il flacone della schiuma da barba, ma quando la spremette sul palmo della mano, dalla bomboletta uscì solo un soffio asmatico e nessuna schiuma. La agitò e constatò che effettivamente era vuoto, eppure fino a due giorni fa era quasi pieno, come poteva essere?

Ma certo, Sherlock! Quella doveva essere la sua infantile vendetta per le camicie.

_ “Ah, è così? Vuoi la guerra? Sarai accontentato” _ pensò l’ex soldato, poi scostò la tenda della doccia alla ricerca del costoso bagnoschiuma del suo ragazzo con l’intento di rovesciarlo nel water, ma Sherlock aveva previsto la sua mossa e l’aveva nascosto. John rifletté alcuni istanti, poi gli venne un’altra idea: la mattina presto Sherlock restava semi addormentato finché non beveva almeno tre caffè, quindi andò in cucina, prese la pellicola per alimenti e la stese sopra il water. Peccato solo che non potesse restare ad assistere alla scena.

Scappò al lavoro e per tutto il giorno dovette sopportare gli sguardi perplessi di colleghi e pazienti davanti alla sua barbetta incolta: evidentemente Sherlock non era l’unico a preferire i dottori ben rasati.

La sera tornò a casa, trovando Sherlock sdraiato sul divano, il broncio e il malumore più evidenti che mai. Sul pavimento c’era un paio di ciabatte marroni, diverse dalle solite che usava il suo ragazzo: ops, sembrava proprio che quella mattina qualcuno si fosse pisciato sui piedi. Il suo trionfo durò poco, comunque, perché quando si voltò, vide che Sherlock aveva smontato il televisore, e ovviamente quella sera c’era un programma che gli interessava.

 

Iniziò così una assurda guerra di nervi tra i due, fatta di silenzio e piccoli boicottaggi: il dentifricio spalmato sullo specchio del bagno, il giornale del mattino buttato subito nel camino, le chiavi di casa spostate, i vetrini del microscopio di Sherlock spostati, i reciproci computer formattati, in una escalation costante, che ebbe il suo culmine il giorno in cui John sparse alcuni mattoncini Lego davanti alla porta della loro camera, perché Sherlock girava sempre scalzo per casa; aspettando che il detective si svegliasse si preparò un tè bollente e andò in soggiorno, pronto a sedersi sulla sua poltrona.

Quasi contemporaneamente Sherlock uscì dalla camera, calpestò i mattonici e urlò di dolore, appoggiandosi maldestramente alla parete e urtando un piccolo quadro, che si staccò dal muro e cadde a terra: il vetro si ruppe ed alcune schegge ferirono Sherlock sui piedi. Nel frattempo John si sedette, ma il cuscino non resse il suo peso, facendolo sprofondare, perché Sherlock aveva svuotato l’interno della sua poltrona: cadendo all’indietro, John si rovesciò il tè bollente sul braccio e sul petto (e per fortuna solo lì).

Il dottore si rialzò di scatto e corse al lavandino della cucina per bagnarsi con l’acqua fredda, nel tentativo di limitare l’ustione: per fortuna il maglione e la camicia avevano fatto da scudo e la scottatura non era grave.

Nel frattempo Sherlock zoppicò fino al tavolo e prese uno straccio per tamponare il sangue.

“Hai visto cosa hai combinato? Hai esagerato, Sherlock!” gridò John.

“Io? Sei tu che hai cominciato questa battaglia assurda e ridicola che non so nemmeno cosa sia.”

“Come sarebbe a dire che non lo sai?”

“Esattamente quello che ho detto: ho solo fatto le stesse cose che hai fatto tu.”

John sbatté le palpebre alcuni istanti per analizzare quanto detto dal suo compagno. “Vuoi dire che sei andato avanti a fare dispetti solo per imitare me? Ma perché?”

“Sei tu l’esperto di relazioni, quindi pensavo fosse la procedura da seguire quando si litiga.”

“Oh, Sherlock… era per il frigorifero, è per quello che ti ho buttato a terra le camicie.”

“Ma io il frigo l’ho pulito, credevo che quel capitolo fosse chiuso.”

Be’, era vero.

John si coprì gli occhi con le mani: Sherlock non aveva mai avuto una relazione prima di lui e spesso non sapeva cosa fare, quindi aveva semplicemente seguito il suo esempio, come faceva spesso in quei frangenti e, così facendo, avevano involontariamente scatenato una specie di Guerra dei Roses priva di qualsiasi senso. E pensare che in quei giorni John era talmente concentrato sull’inventare i dispetti da fare a Sherlock, che dell’episodio del frigorifero si era completamente dimenticato: menomale che doveva essere lui, l’esperto nel campo delle relazioni.

Una risatina lo scosse, poi John aprì un cassetto, prese uno straccio pulito e si inginocchiò davanti a lui. “Usiamo questo, quello che hai in mano è sporco.”

“Tu stai bene?”

“Sì, sì, non è nulla. E gli scherzi finiscono qua.”

“Per me va più che bene. Ora mi dirai perché abbiamo iniziato questa cosa?”

“Semplice: perché siamo due idioti.”

John si rialzò e lo baciò sulla fronte, sancendo la pace.


	14. Appare un pezzo di corpo a caso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho un po’ imbrogliato con questo prompt. First time, rating E, PWP

John si guardò intorno, poi sospirò pesantemente.

“Sherlock, dove hai messo il mio portatile? Devo mandare urgentemente una mail a mia sorella.”

“È sul fondo dell’armadio in camera mia, chiuso dentro una scatola di metallo.”

John aggrottò la fronte: era abituato alle stranezze di Sherlock, ma quella cosa non aveva il minimo senso.

“Perché hai fatto una cosa del genere?”

“Sto conducendo un esperimento sulla potenza del segnale wifi e su cosa lo potrebbe bloccare.”

“È per quel caso del furto dei dati personali?”

“Sì.”

“Molto interessante, ma devo comunque mandare quella mail.”

“Ma John…” protestò Sherlock, mettendo il broncio.

“Cinque minuti: scrivo la mia mail e poi lo rimetto a posto - disse l’ex soldato incamminandosi lungo il corridoio - ma tu guarda se devo chiedere il permesso per usare il mio computer.”

Sherlock si era dimenticato di menzionare che non solo il portatile era dentro una scatola metallica, ma quella scatola era coperta da libri, vestiti, un set di chimica e diverse altre scatole, che John dovette spostare per poter raggiungere il suo obiettivo.

Una piccola scatola si rovesciò e il suo contenuto si sparpagliò a terra, facendo fare a John un salto indietro: dentro c’erano una bottiglietta di liquido chiaro e un realistico dildo rosa. Il medico restò qualche istante instupidito, poi il suo cervello fu bombardato da milioni di domande: perché Sherlock aveva dei giocattoli sessuali? Era per uso personale? Era solo un altro esperimento? E adesso cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Chiedergli qualcosa? Rimettere tutto a posto e fare finta di nulla?

Aveva sempre creduto che il suo coinquilino fosse completamente disinteressato al sesso e quel ritrovamento era una piccola rivoluzione copernicana per lui; certo, c’erano buone probabilità che fosse lì solo per fini scientifici, ma come poteva affrontare l’argomento?

_ “Oh scusa, ho trovato il dildo: ti è solo servito per risolvere un caso, vero?” _

No, era fuori discussione.

Si avvicinò alla scatola ed osservò l’oggetto: sembrava pulito per fortuna, così lo afferrò in fretta per la base e lo rimise nella scatola assieme alla bottiglietta, che era lubrificante, usato almeno a metà. Il che non deponeva a favore dell’ipotesi dell’esperimento scientifico.

John sentì i passi di Sherlock avvicinarsi alla porta e rimise la scatola al suo posto in tutta fretta.

“John, quanto ti ci vuole a prendere il portatile… ah…”

Non abbastanza in fretta, comunque, perché quando Sherlock aprì la porta, John stava cercando di seppellire la scatoletta sotto a una pila di vestiti.

“Ah, sai cosa? Quella mail non è poi così urgente, finisci pure il tuo esperimento, non c’è problema.”

John si schiarì la gola e si rialzò, mentre Sherlock aveva distolto lo sguardo e sembrava molto interessato ai disegni del copriletto. Il detective si vantava di avere la completa padronanza del suo mezzo di trasporto, ma in questo momento il suo corpo lo stava tradendo con un diffuso rossore. John era altrettanto imbarazzato e in più si sentiva in colpa per aver messo Sherlock a disagio, quindi lo superò e andò a chiudersi in camera sua al piano di sopra. Camminò avanti e indietro per la stanza, grattandosi la nuca, poi si sedette sul letto: si stava comportando in modo ridicolo, aveva semplicemente scoperto che Sherlock aveva impulsi e desideri come tutti gli altri esseri umani, non c’era nulla di cui imbarazzarsi. Certo, il fatto che ci fosse un dildo invece di una bambola gonfiabile o di una vagina finta diceva svariate cose sulle preferenze sessuali di Sherlock, ma in fondo non era una sorpresa, vista l’indifferenza fredda, quasi glaciale, che il suo coinquilino aveva davanti a donne bellissime.

Ora doveva solo scrollarsi di dosso quel ridicolo senso di imbarazzo, dimenticare quello che aveva visto, perché non erano affari suoi, e proseguire con la sua vita come se niente fosse.

Il suo piano funzionò per alcune ore: a cena i due si comportarono normalmente, guardarono la televisione insieme, come tutte le sere, John trovò il suo portatile sul tavolino da caffè e finalmente scrisse la mail alla sorella, poi si augurarono la buonanotte e John andò nella sua stanza.

Solo che, per qualche strano motivo, non riusciva a prendere sonno, e i suoi pensieri tornarono sulla scoperta che aveva fatto quel pomeriggio; si domandò se Sherlock usasse spesso il dildo, oppure solo quando doveva scaricare adrenalina e tensione. Inconsciamente si leccò le labbra, mentre i suoi pensieri scivolavano in territori sempre più espliciti: quel giocattolo non era piccolo, richiedeva una lunga preparazione. E come lo usava? Il dildo aveva una ventosa, poteva essere fissato al muro o sul pavimento e…

John ringhiò di vergogna e nascose la testa sotto al cuscino. Non poteva fare quel genere di pensieri sul suo migliore amico! Eppure una parte di lui non la pensava allo stesso modo, visto quanto si era eccitato.

I giorni seguenti la situazione peggiorò per il povero dottore, perché più cercava di non pensare a Sherlock e al suo dannato dildo, più la sua mente gli offriva un fiorire di immagini sempre più spinte: Sherlock inginocchiato sul pavimento che muoveva le cosce su e giù, Sherlock nella doccia che si spingeva lentamente contro il muro, accogliendo l’oggetto dentro di sé e si masturbava con voluttà, e la sua preferita: Sherlock sdraiato sul letto sulla schiena, le ginocchia sollevate, le gambe aperte e una mano instabile e tremante che muoveva il dildo. Abbandonata ogni riserva e senso di vergogna, in quest’ultimo scenario John si immaginava sul letto con lui, mentre gli fermava la mano e afferrava la base del dildo, conducendo lui il gioco, decidendo quando tempo farlo soffrire e contorcere sul letto prima di lasciarlo venire, e intanto muoveva veloce la mano su di sé.

Si domandò per quanto ancora le fantasie gli sarebbero bastate.

Una notte stava quasi per addormentarsi, quando gli sembrò di sentire un gemito inequivocabile ed un brivido di piacere scosse il suo corpo: un piano sotto di lui Sherlock stava utilizzando il dildo. Si ritrovò alla porta della sua camera da letto ancora prima di chiedersi che accidenti stesse facendo, la mano sudata sulla maniglia della porta, il respiro affannato, la mente divisa a metà tra vergogna e desiderio.

“Sono impazzito - mormorò John - non c’è altra spiegazione.”

A piedi scalzi scese lentamente le scale, evitano di far scricchiolare i gradini, e raggiunse la porta della stanza di Sherlock come se stesse camminando in un sogno. La porta era leggermente socchiusa, e il rumore delle lenzuola che frusciavano sembrava fortissimo nel silenzio della notte.

 

Sherlock inizialmente era rimasto imbarazzato dalla scoperta che aveva fatto John in camera sua, e gli era grato del fatto che avesse deciso di fare finta di nulla.

Ma c’era una cosa che John non sapeva: Sherlock aveva iniziato ad usare quel dildo a causa sua; prima di conoscerlo non aveva mai avuto impulsi sessuali di alcun genere, mentre, da quando John era entrato nella sua vita, erano iniziati anche quei pensieri. All’inizio, turbato, aveva provato ad ignorarli, ma il suo corpo non voleva saperne di essere trascurato ancora una volta, e non potendo esternare a John i suoi desideri, si era rivolto a quel giocattolo.

John girava spesso in mutande per casa e Sherlock aveva avuto molte occasioni per osservarlo con discrezione, indovinando la forma e le dimensioni del suo pene, e poi si era fatto preparare quel giocattolo su misura, così poteva fingere che fosse John a portarlo all’estasi notte dopo notte.

Sherlock credeva che l’incidente di qualche giorno prima si sarebbe chiuso senza ulteriori conseguenze, invece aveva iniziato a notare un impercettibile cambiamento nel comportamento di John: era come se lo vedesse per la prima volta sotto una luce nuova, e il suo sguardo non era né di disgusto, né di compatimento, piuttosto di interesse sempre crescente, come se anche l’ex soldato avesse le stesse fantasie che tormentavano lui da mesi.

Quella sera decise di rischiare il tutto per tutto: di norma era molto cauto quando usava il dildo, chiudeva a chiave la porta e non emetteva un suono, invece quella notte lasciò la porta socchiusa e gridò come non era abituato a fare mentre faceva scivolare il dildo dentro di sé.

John appoggiò una mano alla porta e tese l’orecchio: nel buio non poteva indovinare la sagoma di Sherlock, doveva accontentarsi dei fruscii e dei suoi gemiti, e non avrebbe dovuto fare nemmeno quello, a dire il vero.

Fu il leggerissimo cigolio della porta a tradire la presenza di John, ma sembrava che il dottore non avesse intenzione di entrare, preda dei suoi scrupoli morali, o forse non voleva più di quello, solo un’allettante fantasia con cui divertirsi la notte.

Sherlock raccolse tutto il suo coraggio e invocò il nome di John più volte, mentre abbandonava un attimo il dildo per toccarsi.

John si pietrificò: era stato scoperto? Oppure Sherlock pensava a lui mentre si dava piacere?

“John, ti prego…” sussurrò Sherlock nel buio.

Quindi sapeva che era lì, ora toccava a lui fare la sua mossa: poteva allontanarsi silenziosamente da quella stanza, fare finta di nulla, di nuovo, e vivere di fantasie e basta.

Oppure poteva avere lo stesso coraggio di Sherlock.

Aprì la porta e si avvicinò al letto, accendendo la piccola abat jour sul comodino: la luce gialla illuminò lo spettacolo di Sherlock sdraiato sulla schiena, la pelle lucida di sudore, le labbra piene e dischiuse, il petto che si alzava e abbassava affannosamente, il pene che sgocciolava umori sul suo stomaco. Nelle sue fantasie si limitava a usare il dildo su di lui, ma adesso che aveva davanti la realtà, non sembrava abbastanza. Non sembrava nulla.

“Sherlock…” mormorò, come a voler chiedergli se fosse davvero ciò che voleva.

Sherlock divaricò ancor di più le gambe, posò un dito sull’oggetto in silicone e disse “Sei tu”, e qualcosa scattò dentro John: si liberò dei vestiti come se stessero andando a fuoco, si inginocchiò tra le gambe di Sherlock e sfilò il dildo con decisione, facendolo rabbrividire, poi appoggiò la punta del suo pene sulla sua apertura.

“Ti sbagli - disse, spingendo leggermente in avanti il bacino e forzandola ad aprirsi - Questo sono io.”

“Jo-John!”

Sherlock si era preparato meticolosamente e John scivolò dentro di lui come un coltello caldo nel burro; scivolò dentro e fuori da lui, chiudendo gli occhi in estasi: le sue fantasie impallidivano davanti a tutto questo, al calore e alle contrazioni del suo corpo che gli infiammavano i sensi. 

John si sdraiò su di lui, rubando un bacio da quelle labbra perfette che Sherlock accolse con un mugolio deliziato e poi fece scivolare una mano tra i loro corpi, ma Sherlock lo fermò.

“Non-non durerei - gli disse con una nota di timidezza nella voce - sei così… sei troppo…”

“Cristo - gemette John - se continui a dire queste cose non durerò nemmeno io.”

Sherlock allacciò le gambe sulla sua schiena e John perse completamente il controllo, affondò i denti nella pelle chiara e morbida della sua spalla e Sherlock inarcò la schiena, accogliendolo ancora più a fondo dentro di lui. John sollevò la testa e lo baciò di nuovo, togliendogli il fiato e d’improvviso sentì il seme caldo di Sherlock bagnargli l’addome.

_ “Sono stato io a fargli questo, non un giocattolo di silicone” _ e il pensiero fu sufficiente a fargli raggiungere l’estasi.

John scivolò piano fuori da lui, ma non si spostò, desiderando restare abbracciato a Sherlock ancora un po’, muovendo una gamba urtò il dildo e si lasciò scappare una risatina.

“Cosa c’è di divertente?” volle sapere Sherlock.

“Tutto questo - John sollevò una mano a indicare loro due - lo abbiamo scoperto grazie a un giocattolo sessuale di silicone - rise più forte - non so, è davvero folle.”

Sherlock gli passò una mano tra i capelli.

“Sì, come noi.”


	15. C'è un frustino

“John, hai tempo cinque minuti?”

Alan, un suo collega si affacciò sulla porta del suo studio con aria titubante.

“Sicuro Alan, accomodati. C’è qualche problema?” John pensò subito a un furto di medicinali dalla clinica o a qualche problema di budget.

L’altro medico chiuse la porta dietro si sé e si sedette davanti a lui, ma ancora sembrava riluttante a parlare, allora John lo incoraggiò con uno dei suoi sorrisi rassicuranti che offriva ai pazienti ipocondriaci.

“Ecco, ne parlo con te perché sei la persona con cui sono più in confidenza: si tratta di me e mia moglie, ultimamente le cose si sono un po’... raffreddate tra di noi.”

John si raddrizzò sulla sedia e assunse un’aria più professionale: immaginava che Alan volesse chiedergli una prescrizione per il Viagra.

“Ovviamente prima dovrò fare una normale visita andrologica. Sai, è la procedura.”

“Cosa? No, non hai capito! Non ho una disfunzione erettile.”

“E allora come posso aiutarti? Non sono un consulente di coppia.”

“È solo che il sesso tra noi è diventato un po’ noioso, si è perso quel brivido e quel fuoco che avevamo all’inizio, sai cosa intendo.”

“È normale, credo, siete sposati da diversi anni, ma ancora non capisco come posso esserti di aiuto.”

“Speravo che tu potessi darmi qualche suggerimento per aggiungere un po’ di pepe alla nostra vita di coppia.”

John lo guardò sbigottito.

“E perché lo chiedi proprio a me? Mi hai preso per un attore di film porno?”

“Ma sei gay, e si sa che voi gay fate sempre un sesso da urlo. Magari qualcuna delle vostre idee può essere adattata anche a noi etero.”

“Tu guardi troppo Queer as Folk, Alan: io e Sherlock facciamo del normalissimo sesso e basta.”

“Oh, quindi anche la vostra relazione si è raffreddata?”

“No, niente affatto - John negò con una certa veemenza - va benissimo, come sempre.”

“Ma certo, certo” rispose l’altro medico, con una certa condiscendenza che a John non piacque.

Quando Alan si congedò, a John sembrò sentirgli borbottare “avrei fatto meglio a chiedere su Grindr”.

John cercò di scrollarsi di dosso l’episodio: quando una relazione andava bene, come quella tra lui e Sherlock, non c’era bisogno di sesso estremo o stranezze di vario genere.

 

“Sherlock, sei in casa? - domandò John quella sera, una volta rientrato - Questa te la devo proprio raccontare: hai presente il mio collega Alan? Nemmeno tu puoi immaginare cosa mi ha chiesto.”

Il dottore si fermò, resosi conto che stava parlando al vento: Sherlock non era ancora rientrato; pensando che fosse al Barts o da Greg, non si preoccupò. Scalciò via le scarpe, prese il telecomando, accese la tv, si sedette sul divano libero con una certa soddisfazione, allungò i piedi sul tavolino da caffè e aggrottò la fronte, infastidito: aveva appoggiato i talloni su una specie di bacchetta.

Guardò con più attenzione e sgranò gli occhi: c’era un frustino appoggiato lì sopra.

Non era suo, tantomeno poteva appartenere alla signora Hudson, quindi poteva essere solo di Sherlock, ma perché lo aveva lasciato lì, in bella vista sul tavolino?

Si sfregò le mani sulle ginocchia, nervoso: il suo pensiero corse immediatamente alla conversazione che aveva avuto con Alan quella mattina.

Forse aveva sbagliato a crogiolarsi nella sicurezza della sua relazione, forse Sherlock si stava stancando del sesso come lo facevano di solito e questo era il suo modo di dirglielo. Certo, non poteva che essere così: un uomo come Sherlock trovava noioso tutto ciò che era ordinario e ripetitivo, John era stato un ingenuo a pensare che per il sesso sarebbe stato diverso.

Prese in mano l’oggetto, lo soppesò e lo agitò nell’aria: e così Sherlock voleva provare qualcosa di nuovo nel loro rapporto. In linea di principio non aveva nulla in contrario a sperimentare cose nuove, ma Sherlock non gli aveva mai dato l’impressione di essere un masochista che traeva piacere nell’essere picchiato, anzi: si lamentava quando John gli tirava troppo forte i capelli.

O forse stava sbagliando di nuovo: già dava per scontato che fosse Sherlock quello che voleva essere picchiato col frustino, ed era stato proprio questo suo dare tutto per scontato che lo aveva portato a non accorgersi dell’insoddisfazione del suo compagno.

Piegò l’attrezzo in cuoio e fece una smorfia: era duro e poco flessibile, doveva fare piuttosto male e lui non era sicuro di apprezzare la cosa. Però se lo provava, magari dopo avrebbe cambiato idea. E comunque Sherlock non aveva mai fatto alcuna richiesta a John nell’intimità, affidandosi completamente a lui e ai suoi desideri: una volta tanto poteva prova ad accontentarlo. 

Allungò di nuovo una gamba sul tavolo, sollevò il frustino e vibrò un colpo secco.

Un secondo dopo si alzò ululando dal dolore e saltellando per il salotto: faceva un male del diavolo! Come faceva certa gente a trarre piacere da un’esperienza così dolorosa? A lui faceva solo venir voglia di bestemmiare.

Si massaggiò la coscia indolenzita e rifletté: nei film la gente veniva sempre frustrata sulla schiena, forse lì faceva meno male. Con un goffo contorsionismo provò a frustrarsi prima da sopra la spalla e poi dal fianco, ma a parte uno spiacevole pizzicore della pelle, l’idea di usare quel frustino continuava a restare poco allettante.

Lui e Sherlock avrebbero dovuto discutere della questione.

“J-John? Cosa stai facendo?”

Sherlock entrò in quel momento e lo guardò come se fosse impazzito.

“Stavo provando a… sai… ma non credo faccia per me, mi dispiace.”

“Certo che non fa per te - Sherlock gli si avvicinò e gli prese il frustino dalle mani - non sei un cavallo.”

“Come?”

“Questo è un frustino, si usa sui cavalli” spiegò, scandendo bene le parole, come se stesse parlando con un bambino un po’ tardo.

“E perché si trova nel nostro salotto?”

“I miei genitori mi hanno costretto a partecipare a una gara di polo per beneficenza.”

“Oh.” John si sentì improvvisamente molto stupido (e anche un po’ sollevato dal fatto che Sherlock non avesse fantasie in cui lo frustava).

“Perché, tu cosa pensavi?”

“Nulla! Assolutamente nulla!” si affrettò a gridare John.

Sherlock sorrise e appoggiò il frustino sulla mensola del caminetto.

“Il rasoio di Occam, John.”

“Sì, sì, ho capito” John agitò una mano con fastidio, cercando di togliersi da quella situazione imbarazzante.

“E poi - Sherlock lo baciò sulla tempia - Noi non abbiamo bisogno di nulla del genere.”


	16. Sherlock si arruffa i capelli

I motivi per i quali Sherlock si arruffava i capelli erano i più svariati: frustrazione, rabbia, impazienza, noia. Li scompigliava quando si alzava la mattina per scacciare via il sonno, li lisciava quando una folata di vento li disturbava, li toccava con aria assente quando rifletteva. Ma ultimamente c’era un altro motivo che lo portava ad arruffarsi volontariamente i capelli, quando lui e John erano soli in casa: aveva scoperto che John amava accarezzarli, per dare loro una parvenza di ordine. Prima ci passava sopra il palmo, lisciandoli, poi separava le ciocche ad una ad una tra le dita, oppure gli massaggiava lo scalpo. E Sherlock, che non aveva mai provato un contatto così intimo con un altro essere umano, iniziò a scompigliarsi i capelli in ogni momento della giornata, solo per il piacere di sentire le dita di John su di sé. E se il dottore aveva capito la sua strategia, non lo diceva mai.


	17. Sherlock si fa passare qualcosa da John

Sherlock ricordava bene la prima volta in cui John gli aveva passato qualcosa.

 

Erano andati a vivere insieme da tre giorni, erano seduti al tavolino in soggiorno a fare colazione. Lui aveva preso solo un caffè nero, mentre John stava spalmando una marmellata rosso scuro su una fetta biscottata e Sherlock aveva alzato impercettibilmente gli occhi dal suo giornale, curioso e forse leggermente affamato. Pensava di essere stato molto discreto, ma John lo aveva notato.

“Marmellata di ribes rosso, è un regalo di Harry: ha un carattere terribile, ma a fare marmellate è imbattibile. Ecco, assaggia.”

Senza aspettare che Sherlock chiedesse nulla, aveva spalmato con cura la marmellata sulla fetta e poi gliela aveva offerta. Nel prenderla, le loro dita si erano sfiorate per un breve istante, e la dolcezza che provò Sherlock subito dopo probabilmente non era dovuta solo alla marmellata.

Da allora Sherlock aveva fatto in modo di trovare qualunque scusa possibile e immaginabile per farsi passare un oggetto da John: la penna si trovava sull’altro lato del tavolo? Sherlock non si alzava, ma chiedeva a John di portargliela. Se era di cattivo umore, il dottore sbuffava e gliela lanciava, ma il più delle volte roteava gli occhi, borbottava qualcosa sulla atavica pigrizia di Sherlock, però si alzava e gli portava la penna.

Il tè che preparava John non era perfetto, perché il dottore era sempre un po’ approssimativo nel prepararlo: non controllava esattamente la temperatura del bollitore, a volte lasciava le foglie in infusione troppo poco, a volte il tè diventava quasi nero. Sherlock era molto più rigoroso e il suo tè era migliore, ma c’era un motivo se lo lasciava preparare quasi sempre a John: perché così il dottore andava vicino a lui e gli porgeva la tazza.

Il computer portatile di Sherlock era migliore, perché lo cambiava spesso e sceglieva sempre il più veloce e il più performante, ma spesso si accontentava di usare quello di John, perché così l’ex soldato glielo avrebbe tolto dalle mani.

Sherlock aveva una memoria fotografica e un hard disk mentale pressoché infinito per quel che riguardava le indagini: non aveva bisogno di annotarsi indirizzi e numeri di telefono su un taccuino, li ricordava senza alcun problema. Eppure lo faceva di continuo: scriveva quello che i testimoni dicevano su un foglietto, lo strappava e poi lo passava a John.

Sherlock credeva che quello sarebbe stato l’unico contatto fisico che avrebbe mai avuto con John; dopotutto John non mancava occasione di dire a chiunque che non era gay e che gli piacevano le donne, dopotutto erano solo amici, e gli amici non si abbracciavano, non si tenevano per mano, e le loro dita non sfioravano volontariamente, ma solo per necessità o per caso.

 

Ma ora ogni cosa era cambiata e Sherlock stava guardando quel piccolo oggetto, prova emblematica di quel cambiamento, che a breve John gli avrebbe passato.

“Ehi, eccoti finalmente, ti ho cercato dappertutto.” John lo raggiunse, gli posò una mano sulla spalla, sporgendosi per vedere cosa stesse facendo Sherlock, e sorrise.

“Ripensamenti?”

“Mai.”

“Allora andiamo, ci stanno aspettando.”

 

John prese il cerchio dorato dalla scatolina di velluto blu, lo baciò, sollevò la mano di Sherlock e infilò l’anello all’anulare.

“Con questo anello, io ti sposo.”


	18. Greg guarda Molly con i cuoricini negli occhi

Greg si guardò intorno con lo stesso stupore di un bambino che entra per la prima volta in un negozio di giocattoli.

“Molly, io… sono senza parole.”

“Ma dai, per così poco.”

Il poliziotto la guardò sgranando gli occhi. “Poco? Questo per te è poco? Molly, questo è… incredibile, straordinario. Tu sei straordinaria.”

Molly si portò una mano davanti alla bocca e ridacchiò. “Ora smettila, mi stai mettendo in imbarazzo.”

“Non c’è alcun motivo per imbarazzarsi, ti sto solo dicendo la verità: non so cosa avrei fatto se non ci fossi stata tu. Sarei morto, probabilmente.”

“Greg, ora esageri! Stai diventando più melodrammatico di Sherlock.”

“Forse, però tu resti la mia salvatrice” disse Greg con la voce colma di gratitudine: se fossero stati i personaggi di un anime giapponese, il poliziotto avrebbe avuto gli occhi a forma di cuore.

“Una cosa è certa, i tuoi complimenti fanno bene al morale.”

“Sono completamente meritati.”

Molly guardò l’orologio. “Accidenti, è tardi, sarà meglio che vada: Mycroft sarà a casa a momenti e di sicuro non mi vorrete qui nelle prossime ore.”

“Grazie ancora, Molly, ti devo un favore enorme.”

“Tra amici non esistono favori. Passate una bella sorpresa, e semmai domani mattina vieni da me con un caffè caldo a raccontarmi come è andata.”

 

Era il giorno dell’anniversario di nozze di Mycroft e Greg: il primo era all’estero per lavoro, ma era riuscito a riorganizzare la sua agenda per poter tornare quella sera. Greg si era preso un giorno di ferie perché voleva organizzare una cena speciale a casa, ma purtroppo una sanguinosa rapina conclusasi con tre morti e l’auto dei rapinatori ripescata dal Tamigi, gli aveva mandato a monte tutti i piani: sarebbe rimasto bloccato in ufficio fino al tardo pomeriggio e non poteva organizzare nulla.

All’obitorio, dove era andato per identificare i rapinatori, si lamentò a lungo con Molly che l’anniversario con Mycroft sarebbe stato festeggiato con una pizza da asporto, ma la ragazza, che stava finendo il turno di lavoro, si era offerta di andare a casa di Greg ad occuparsi di tutto.

“Sono molto brava in queste cose: passo ore sui blog di cucina, so cosa cucinare e come preparare la tavola.”

All’inizio Greg non voleva accettare, gli sembrava di approfittare troppo della gentilezza della sua amica, ma non organizzare nulla, dopo che Mycroft aveva fatto di tutto per riuscire a tornare a casa, gli sembrava davvero squallido.

“Sicura che non sarebbe un problema per te?”

“Un problema? Greg, lo farei più che volentieri!”

Le aveva dato le chiavi di casa, affidandosi completamente a lei, e aveva fatto bene.

Greg si guardò intorno ancora una volta: per prima cosa Molly (santa donna) aveva dato una sommaria ripulita al soggiorno e alla sala da pranzo, poi aveva apparecchiato la tavola con le stoviglie migliori della casa ed i calici in cristallo delle grandi occasioni, e l’aveva abbellita con un centrotavola di sua creazione, semplice ma di buon gusto e molto adatto all’occasione: aveva capovolto due bicchieri da vino rosso, appoggiandoci sopra una candela e mettendo sotto ciascuno di essi una peonia bianca e alcuni fiori di lavanda, mentre altre due spighe di lavanda erano infilate sotto al portatovagliolo.

Infine Molly aveva cucinato un menù completo degno di una cena al Savoy: una insalata con rucola, quinoa, bacon e zucca arrostita, dei crostini di pane con salmone, lime, caviale e burro salato, un favoloso brasato con carote, zenzero e sesamo che era solo da riscaldare e che già faceva venire l’acquolina in bocca, e il dessert preferito di Mycroft, la crostata meringata al limone.

“Molly Hooper, io devo farti una statua” mormorò Greg, e quando sentì le chiavi di casa girare nella toppa, andò in salotto ad accogliere il marito.


	19. Mrs. Hudson non è la vostra governante

La signora Hudson non è una governante, né una donna delle pulizie, è la padrona di casa. La donna ha sempre tenuto a specificarlo a tutti gli inquilini che andavano ad abitare al 221B, compresi John e Sherlock, ovviamente.

Non deve trarre in inganno il fatto che sia lei a portare la colazione ai due ogni mattina, a fare la spesa per loro, a preparare tè e biscotti al pomeriggio, a pulire il frigorifero quando i resti umani minacciano di prendere il sopravvento sui cibi, a rispondere al campanello, ad accompagnare i clienti al piano di sopra, a calmarli quando hanno litigato tra di loro e a spingerli a fare la pace.

Nonostante queste e altre mille attenzioni che la signora Hudson riserva ai suoi due ragazzi, non è la loro governante: è quasi una madre, un’amica fidata, un orecchio amico, una spalla su cui piangere, è parte integrante della squadra di Baker Street, e se solo provaste a definirla “la domestica” davanti a John o Sherlock, è probabile che la vostra visita a Baker Street non finirebbe bene.


	20. Qualcuno fa riferimento al fatto che John è stato nell'esercito

Sherlock tornò a casa e trovò un uomo in piedi in salotto: vestiva casual, aveva le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni e stava osservando i titoli dei libri sugli scaffali.

Sherlock assottigliò gli occhi e lo osservò meglio: sulla quarantina, sposato ma senza figli, addestratore alla scuola militare. Non era un cliente, quindi cosa ci faceva lì?

“Posso aiutarla?” domandò Sherlock.

L’uomo si voltò e sorrise.

“No grazie, sto solo aspettando John. E lei sarebbe…?”

“Sono Sherlock Holmes, abito qua.”

L’uomo inarcò le sopracciglia, tradendo il suo stupore. “John non mi ha detto di avere un coinquilino. Io sono Bill Murray, un ex commilitone di John.”

Bill estese la mano e Sherlock la strinse, simulando cortesia, ma il suo cervello girava a mille: John non gli aveva mai parlato di questo Murray, e quest’ultimo non conosceva lui. Perché John voleva tenerlo separato dal resto della sua vita? Si vergognava di lui? Era vero che socializzare non era il suo forte e ogni tanto la sua inettitudine nei rapporti umani creava delle situazioni imbarazzanti, ma era motivo sufficiente per arrivare a non menzionarlo nemmeno con un vecchio amico?

John scese le scale e guardò i due con aria quasi allarmata, confermando i sospetti di Sherlock: John si vergognava di lui.

“Ah, Sherlock, sei tornato a casa prima.”

“Sì, problemi?” rispose Sherlock in tono acido, già pronto ad entrare in modalità “broncio”.

“No, no affatto.”

“Ehi, John, perché non mi hai detto che hai un coinquilino?” domandò Bill.

John si strinse nelle spalle: “Si vede che non abbiamo mai avuto occasione di farlo. Andiamo Bill, o faremo tardi.”

“Dove andate?” volle sapere Sherlock.

“Una rimpatriata tra compagni dell’esercito: casualmente quasi tutti i nostri amici sono a Londra in questo periodo e abbiamo deciso di approfittarne, andremo in un pub a bere e mangiare qualcosa ricordando i vecchi tempi.”

“Non me lo avevi detto” borbottò Sherlock, guardando John, il quale ebbe una reazione infastidita. “Ma cos’è, adesso devo mettere i manifesti in piazza riguardo a tutto quello che faccio? Non è la prima volta che mi vedo con degli amici, vado al pub ogni settimana con Greg e non ti è mai importato.”

Persino Bill restò sorpreso dalla reazione di John e fece del suo meglio per stemperare la tensione. “Ho un’idea Sherlock: perché non ti unisci a noi?”

“Ma non conosce nessuno” intervenne John.

“Che dici? Conosce te! Dai, sarà divertente.”

“No, Sherlock detesta queste cose.”

In linea di principio John aveva ragione: Sherlock faceva di tutto per evitare quel tipo di rapporti sociali, odiava i locali rumorosi, lo spazio ristretto e la gente che rideva senza motivo, ma i continui tentativi del medico di escluderlo completamente dalla serata, unita alla scoperta fatta poco prima, che John si vergognava di lui, lo spinsero a fare l’esatto contrario.

“Accetto volentieri.”

“Ma noi stiamo uscendo adesso” obiettò ancora John.

“E io sono già vestito, non ho nemmeno bisogno di cambiarmi.”

“Magnifico - intervenne Bill strofinandosi le mani - allora sbrighiamoci, che gli altri saranno già lì.”

John non fece molto per nascondere il suo disappunto per quella decisione: sospirò e scosse la testa mentre si avviava giù per le scale, incurante del fatto che Sherlock fosse alle sue spalle e vedesse tutto.

Il pub non era lontano e andarono a piedi: Bill sapeva la strada ed era davanti, Sherlock e John lo seguivano.

“Non credo sia stata una buona idea, Sherlock” disse John sottovoce.

“Rilassati - rispose Sherlock con freddezza - quando voglio so comportarmi come una persona civile, non darò spettacolo salendo su un tavolo e insultando chiunque.”

“No, non intendevo questo, io-”

Ma Sherlock accelerò il passo e raggiunse Bill.

“Quanti saremo in tutto?”

“Una decina di persone.”

“Tutti ex commilitoni di John?”

“Sì: ci saranno Ford, Tanner, Ward… conosci qualcuno?”

“No, John non mi ha mai parlato di nessuno di voi.”

“Accidenti, allora dovremo rimediare.”

 

L’accoglienza riservata a John da parte dei suoi amici fu molto calorosa e anche con Sherlock furono gentili, anche se era chiaro che John non aveva parlato di lui con nessuno di loro.

Era in corso una serata di quiz e anche il loro tavolo partecipò, vincendo un paio di round: Sherlock era ferrato nelle materie scientifiche e artistiche, ma incredibilmente scarso in tutto il resto, cosa che suscitò non poche risate da parte di qualche soldato, complice anche qualche birra. Sherlock fu tentato di rispondere che solo un paramecio avrebbe trovato più importanti i titoli di canzoni pop piuttosto che il nome scientifico della bacca di vaniglia, ma si trattenne, facendo sfoggio di un grande autocontrollo ad uso e consumo di John.

Finiti i quiz, la conversazione si spostò su alcuni pettegolezzi riguardanti altri soldati che non erano presenti alla serata, così Sherlock si alzò e andò a ordinare un whisky con ghiaccio al bancone del bar.

Poco dopo John lo raggiunse.

“È per questo che non volevo che venissi con noi questa sera” sospirò John.

“Questo cosa? Sii più specifico.”

“Perché ti stai annoiando a morte.”

“Solo per quello?”

“Non c’è altro” replicò il dottore, ma era chiaramente sulla difensiva.

“Sicuro.”

“Ma che ti ha preso stasera?”

“A me...”

“Senti - John sospirò di nuovo - ora devo andare in bagno, ma poi ne riparliamo.”

John sparì nel retro del pub e, poco dopo, Bill Murray lo chiamò dal tavolo.

“Ehi Sherlock, puoi ordinare altre tre birre?”

Sherlock annuì e poi portò i bicchieri al tavolo. Visto? Riusciva ad essere educato senza alcun problema.

Gli altri erano passati a raccontare qualche storia del tempo della guerra e Sherlock li ascoltò con interesse, perché era un periodo della vita di John che gli era quasi del tutto sconosciuto.

“Jason qui ha molte foto di quel periodo, è sempre stato il fotografo non ufficiale del gruppo.”

Il soldato aprì la galleria del cellulare e mostrò a Sherlock le fotografie: John che lavorava all’infermeria del gruppo, John in t-shirt e pantaloni mimetici in posa assieme ad altri uomini, John a torso nudo mentre appendeva i vestiti bagnati a un filo del bucato, John seduto al tavolo della mensa che rideva di gusto per qualcosa.

“Posso averle?”

“Certo, perché no?”

Jason passò le foto di John a Sherlock con il bluetooth.

“Cosa mi sono perso?” domandò John di ritorno dal bagno.

“Jason mi ha passato qualche fotografia di quando eri in Iraq.” Sherlock gli mostrò il cellulare e John ne fu turbato. 

“Cancellale” ordinò.

“Perché?”

“È solo roba vecchia, non interessa a nessuno.”

“Interessa a me.”

John strinse le labbra e sembrò arrabbiarsi sul serio.

“Non farti pregare: ti ho detto di cancellarle.” Sherlock allontanò il telefono dalle mani di John. “Il cellulare è mio.”

“Ma le foto sono mie!” John diede un colpo al polso di Sherlock e gli fece cadere il cellulare, che cadde a terra e si ruppe.

Il suono del vetro che si incrinava sembrò farlo tornare in sé.

“Ah, mi dispiace.”

Gli altri uomini seduti al tavolo erano molto imbarazzati e fissavano con ostentazione il loro bicchiere di birra; solo Bill provò a mettere una pezza.

“Non te la prendere Sherlock, purtroppo John ha la sbronza incazzosa.”

Era una buona scusa e probabilmente qualcun altro ci avrebbe creduto, ma Sherlock lesse il linguaggio del corpo di Bill e capì che era solo una pietosa bugia: John non si arrabbiava quando era ubriaco (e comunque non lo era in quel momento), quindi era arrabbiato perché Sherlock aveva le sue foto sul cellulare. Se tutti gli altri soldati le avevano non era un problema, ma se le aveva lui, sì.

Ma non aveva voglia di fare piazzate in quel momento, voleva solo andarsene da lì, quindi ricorse anche lui a una scusa.

“Per me si è fatto molto tardi, domani mattina devo alzarmi presto per andare al lavoro, vi auguro un buon proseguimento di serata.”

Recuperò il cellulare da terra, si alzò senza guardare John ed uscì dal locale; una volta a casa iniziò subito a suonare il violino, perché aveva bisogno di riflettere: normalmente John parlava di lui in termini lusinghieri con gli altri, era il primo a fargli i complimenti quando risolveva i casi e lo difendeva da chi lo definiva un fenomeno da baraccone. Quindi perché si vergognava così tanto di parlare di lui ai suoi ex commilitoni?

La risposta più plausibile che la sua mente elaborò, era anche quella che faceva più male: le persone che John incontrava normalmente erano clienti, conoscenti, estranei, gente di cui non gli importava, mentre i soldati erano suoi amici ed, evidentemente, John voleva che avessero una buona opinione di lui, e la frequentazione con uno strambo non aiutava.

E poi c’era la sua reazione alle foto: Sherlock era affascinato da John, voleva conoscere ogni dettaglio, ogni aspetto della sua vita, anche di quella passata, anzi: Sherlock aveva sempre provato un’attrazione particolare per il periodo in cui John era stato nell’esercito; per quello aveva chiesto a Jason di poter avere quegli scatti.

Forse John si era accorto dell’attrazione di Sherlock, e quello era stato il modo di fargli capire che le sue attenzioni non erano gradite.

Sì, doveva essere per forza così.

E in fondo non era una grossa sorpresa, viste le innumerevoli volte in cui John ribadiva al mondo intero di non essere gay.

Sherlock smise bruscamente di suonare, prese una sigaretta dal suo nascondiglio e si chiuse in camera a fumare.

John rientrò poco più tardi e Sherlock udì i suoi passi fermarsi davanti alla porta della sua stanza, ma non bussò, né entrò; a Sherlock non importava se John sentiva odore di fumo, anzi, si accese un’altra sigaretta.

Poco dopo i passi di John si allontanarono.

 

Il mattino seguente il dottore si alzò molto tardi rispetto ai suoi standard e non aveva l’aria di aver riposato bene.

“Buongiorno” lo salutò, ma Sherlock, trincerato dietro al giornale, non rispose.

“Senti, mi dispiace veramente per ieri sera, ho esagerato. Ovviamente ti comprerò un telefono nuovo e spero che tu non abbia perso numeri di telefono o dati importanti.”

“Invece scommetto che speri che abbia perso le foto. Cosa che è accaduta in effetti, quindi complimenti: il tuo piano è riuscito.”

John lo guardò con aria perplessa. “Non c’era alcun piano, è stato un incidente e  ti ho già detto che mi dispiace per aver reagito così, ma come ti ho detto sono solo vecchie e inutili foto, non sono importanti.”

“E perché sei così contrario al fatto che io le guardi?”

John distolse lo sguardo. “Non è così.”

“Menti - lo accusò Sherlock - Dimmi John, ti disgusta così tanto l’idea che io veda delle tue foto? Hai paura che il tuo coinquilino gay abbia delle fantasie a te sgradite? O che la tua immagine di maschio venga compromessa agli occhi dei tuoi amici perché vivi con me?”

Normalmente non era mai così esplicito riguardo alla sua sessualità, ma era ferito dal comportamento di John e non gli importava di scuoterlo, usando un linguaggio crudo. Anche perché quello era il nocciolo della questione.

“Sei completamente fuori strada.”

“Davvero? Allora raccontami tu come stanno le cose, ma ricorda che posso capire che menti.”

“Io mi vergogno” borbottò John. 

“Questo mi era ben chiaro” rispose Sherlock, cercando di mascherare il dolore dietro una maschera di glaciale indifferenza.

“No, non hai capito: io non mi vergogno di te, mi vergogno di me!” urlò. 

John era sincero e Sherlock fu preso alla sprovvista, perché per lui non aveva alcun senso.

“Di cosa?”

John storse le labbra in un sorriso amaro. “Devo dirlo ad alta voce?”

“Sì - confessò Sherlock con candore - perché davvero non capisco.”

Vedendo il suo amico così confuso, John si calmò e provò a spiegarsi: “In quelle foto sono più giovane e in forma perfetta, mentre da quando sono tornato a Londra sono ingrassato e non ho più quei muscoli.”

“E quindi?”

“E quindi non volevo che tu vedessi come ero prima e come sono adesso, e che facessi paragoni.”

“Che sciocchezza!” esclamò Sherlock con veemenza; si alzò, afferrò John per le spalle e lo trascinò davanti allo specchio, costringendolo a guardare il suo riflesso. “Questo è l’uomo che mi ha salvato la vita non appena ci siamo conosciuti, l’uomo che continua a salvarmela ogni giorno, il mio blogger, senza il quale sarei perduto. Io non ho bisogno di fare paragoni per sapere quanto vali, e riguardo alla forma fisica che hai adesso, a me non dispiace” concluse velocemente, abbassando lo sguardo.

John invece restò a fissare il loro riflesso come instupidito. “Io… sono senza parole. Grazie, Sherlock.”

Come aveva potuto pensare che Sherlock fosse così superficiale da criticarlo solo perché era ingrigito e appesantito? Sherlock era forse l’unica persona che conosceva che non si fermava mai alle apparenze.

“E perché non hai mai parlato di me con i tuoi ex commilitoni dell’esercito?”

“Perché non siamo rimasti in contatto: questa è la prima volta che ci troviamo dopo cinque anni. Immagino che, inconsciamente, mi sia voluto allontanare da un periodo della mia vita che non ritornerà mai più e da qualche rimpianto per come la mia carriera si è conclusa. Non fraintendermi: amo la vita che ho adesso, ma non sono uscito di scena nel migliore dei modi dall’esercito.”

“Capisco.”

John si voltò verso Sherlock. “C’è stato un terribile malinteso tra di noi e la colpa è mia, mi sono arrabbiato senza ragione e non ti ho dato alcuna spiegazione, ma ti giuro che non mi sono mai vergognato e mai mi vergognerò di te.”

Sherlock sorrise impercettibilmente alle parole di John, mentre il peso che aveva sul petto sin dalla sera prima svaniva, e fece un passo indietro per lasciargli il suo spazio personale, pregando che John dimenticasse in fretta le sue parole, ma non appena accennò a ritirarsi, il dottore lo fermò.

“È vero quello che hai detto prima su di te, sei gay?”

Sherlock annuì adagio.

“Ed è vera anche la parte delle… - John si schiarì la gola - fantasie su di me?”

Sherlock annuì di nuovo, bruscamente.

“Da quando?”

“John…”

“Per favore, Sherlock.”

“Da molto prima che vedessi le tue foto, se è questo che vuoi sapere.”

“Oh.”

“Voglio rassicurarti sul fatto che farò finta che questa conversazione non sia mai avvenuta.”

“Perché?”

“Perché ti imbarazza, ovvio.”

John si mise le mani in tasca e si avvicinò a Sherlock, mordendosi le labbra, come se stesse scegliendo con cura le prossime parole da pronunciare. “A dire il vero non mi sento imbarazzato, direi piuttosto che mi sento lusingato.”

Sherlock lo guardò sotto le ciglia. “Davvero?”

“Mi hai fatto dei bei complimenti.”

“Ne vuoi sentire ancora?”

John sollevò il viso verso Sherlock. “Oh dio, sì.”


	21. Molly Hooper è un prezioso ranuncolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Kidlock - Sherlock e John hanno dieci anni, Molly otto

Come tutte le mattine il piccolo Sherlock aspettava John sul marciapiede davanti a casa sua. Il freddo gli aveva arrossato le guance e il respiro si condensava in piccole nuvolette di vapore davanti al suo viso; il bambino alzò gli occhi verso il cielo grigio: presto sarebbe iniziato a nevicare.

John spalancò il portone e gli venne incontro di corsa.

“Alla buon’ora! Stavo congelando.”

“Scusami, ma è colpa di Harriet: non si decideva a lasciare libero il bagno.”

I due bambini si incamminarono veloci lungo la salita che conduceva fino a scuola.

“Hai visto il film di ieri sera?” chiese John.

“No” sbuffò Sherlock: suo papà gli aveva appena regalato un nuovo microscopio, non aveva tempo per i film.

“Scommetto che stavi esaminando qualcosa di disgustoso - sghignazzò l’amico - che cos’era?”

“Una lumaca di mare.”

John fece una faccia disgustata, poi vide qualcuno dall’altro lato della strada.

“Sherlock, quella non è Molly?”

“Sì, è lei: cosa sta facendo?”

La bambina, che frequentava la loro stessa scuola, stava guardando un albero: ogni tanto inclinava la testa e rideva.

“Dai, andiamo a vedere” propose John.

“Ma faremo tardi.”

“Sta facendo tardi anche Molly: dovremo chiamarla in ogni caso.”

I due bambini attraversarono la strada e le andarono incontro.

“Ciao Molly, cosa stai facendo?”

“Parla piano John, o lo spaventerai.”

“Spaventare chi?”

La bambina puntò il dito tra le fronde nude dell’albero, dove un piccolo scoiattolo grigio li osservava con curiosità e poca paura.

“Siamo diventati amici.”

“È inverno, come mai non è in letargo?” domandò John. 

“Non lo so.”

Entrambi si voltarono verso Sherlock, che era molto intelligente e sapeva un sacco di cose, più di una enciclopedia.

“Gli scoiattoli non vanno veramente in letargo - spiegò  il bambino riccioluto - si addormentano per brevi periodi e si svegliano quando hanno fame.”

“Allora adesso starà cercando del cibo!” esclamò Molly.

“Sì, è probabile.”

“Ma qui attorno non c’è niente.” Molly si sfilò lo zainetto dalle spalle, lo aprì e vi frugò dentro.

“Molly! - la rimproverò Sherlock - dobbiamo sbrigarci, siamo veramente in ritardo.”

“Solo un attimo - la bambina aprì il pacchetto della sua merendina e lo lasciò ai piedi dell’albero - Adesso possiamo andare.”

Sherlock era sul punto di dirle che quello che aveva fatto era inutile: corvi e piccioni avrebbero mangiato tutto prima che lo scoiattolo trovasse il coraggio di scendere su un marciapiede trafficato, e probabilmente i roditori non mangiavano tortine preconfezionate, ma la loro piccola amica era così orgogliosa del suo gesto, che non ebbe il coraggio di dirle nulla.

 

Durante la pausa pranzo quasi nessun bambino andò in cortile, perché quel giorno faceva molto freddo, ma mentre era in bagno, Molly vide che c’era un bel gatto tigrato in giardino e lei adorava i gatti: voleva assolutamente accarezzarlo! I bagni erano a piano terra e per lei fu facile uscire dalla finestra.

“Micio, vieni qui micio” lo chiamò, ma il gatto era distratto: continuava a guardarsi intorno e miagolare, quasi stesse chiedendo aiuto.

“Cosa c’è?” La bambina mosse qualche passo verso il gatto, ma quello si allontanò, poi girò la testa, la guardò e miagolò di nuovo.

“Vuoi che ti segua? Va bene.”

Il gatto si infilò in un buco della recinzione che chiudeva il cortile della scuola, abbastanza grande perché anche Molly potesse passarci e si incamminò lungo un sentierino che portava verso il torrente che scorreva poco fuori il paese. La bambina si fermò, indecisa: la pausa per il pranzo stava per finire e doveva sbrigarsi a rientrare, ma il gatto continuava a guardarla e a miagolare, come se stesse proprio cercando il suo aiuto.

“Farò in fretta” si disse, e si inoltrò nella boscaglia.

 

Fu la sua amica Janine ad accorgersi che Molly non era rientrata in classe, e avvisò la maestra. Molly fu cercata in tutta la scuola senza successo e a quel punto la maestra, temendo un rapimento, mise in allarme il preside. Il trambusto si diffuse rapidamente in tutta la scuola e giunse anche alle orecchie di Sherlock e John. Le lezioni vennero sospese e i bambini radunati in cortile in attesa che i genitori andassero a riprenderli, e nel frattempo i primi fiocchi di neve presero a cadere dal cielo.

“Pensi che Molly sia stata rapita?”

“In questo paesino? - Sherlock arricciò il naso - Qui non succede mai niente del genere. No, secondo me Molly si è allontanata volontariamente.”

“Molly non salterebbe mai le lezioni, è troppo brava.”

“A meno che qualcosa non la distragga.”

“Tu dici?”

“Devo ricordarti lo scoiattolo di questa mattina?”

Il bambino biondo rifletté un istante e poi annuì. “Sì, hai ragione. Ma dove può essere andata? Ormai è scomparsa da qualche ora.”

“Sì, questo è strano” Sherlock non voleva ammettere di essere preoccupato, ma un po’ lo era: Molly aveva sempre la testa tra le nuvole, ma non era da lei comportarsi in modo così sconsiderato. “Dobbiamo cercarla.”

“Noi?”

“La polizia pensa a un rapimento, sono sulla pista sbagliata e non la troveranno mai.”

Sherlock si avvicinò a Janine e le chiese quando aveva visto Molly per l’ultima volta.

“È andata in bagno, ma non è più tornata in mensa, ora che mi ci fai pensare.”

Senza essere notati, Sherlock e John si allontanarono, girarono l’angolo e arrivarono davanti ai bagni delle bambine: la finestra era aperta e a terra c’erano delle piccole impronte.

“Sono di Molly, riconosco la suola delle sue sue scarpe da ginnastica” disse Sherlock.

Per fortuna nessuno era stato in cortile quel giorno e le orme di Molly spiccavano su tutte, così per i due fu facile seguirle, e vicino a una piccola pozza di fango, Sherlock notò anche le zampe di un gatto.

“Un gatto! Dovevo immaginarlo che Molly lo avrebbe inseguito.”

Trovarono anche loro il buco nella rete e, incastrato in uno spuntone metallico, della lana rosa del maglione della loro piccola amica.

Seguirono il sentiero per un po’, poi Sherlock si accorse che le tracce di Molly deviavano verso ovest e guidò John in mezzo ai cespugli.

“Cosa le è saltato in testa di venire qui? Molly! MOLLY, RISPONDI!” John prese a chiamarla a gran voce: la nevicata si era intensificata e la bambina non aveva il cappotto addosso, solo un maglioncino leggero.

Finalmente, dopo parecchi minuti, una vocina sconsolata, proveniente dall’argine del torrente, li raggiunse.

“John, Sherlock, sono quaggiù!”

I due bambini corsero sull’argine, facendo molta attenzione, perché in quel punto era franoso, e videro che la bambina era scivolata già di diversi metri, ma per fortuna non era caduta nell’acqua gelida del torrente.

“Molly, cosa accidenti ci fai qui! Ti stanno cercando tutti.”

“Mi dispiace, ma dovevo salvare il gattino.”

“Gattino? Quale gattino?”

Molly sollevò un piccolo batuffolo rosso che miagolava debolmente, mentre la mamma restava acciambellata tra le gambe di Molly.

“Mamma gatta era nel cortile della nostra scuola, cercava aiuto perché il gattino era scivolato quaggiù e lei da sola non riusciva a scendere per prenderlo, così sono scesa io.”

“Ce la fai a risalire?”

“No, mi fa male un piede, forse ho preso una storta.”

“Cosa facciamo, Sherlock?”

“Tu resta qui con lei, io torno indietro a chiamare aiuto.”

Sherlock si allontanò di corsa, ma ci avrebbe messo un po’ a tornare con i soccorsi, perché Molly si era allontanata parecchio, e siccome faceva davvero freddo, John si calò lungo l’argine, finché non raggiunse la sua amica, poi si sfilò il giaccone e glielo appoggiò sulle spalle.

“Mi dispiace John. Pensi che i miei genitori si arrabbieranno molto?”

John guardò la bambina con i suoi codini corti e i grandi occhi castani e il micino stretto contro il petto per tenerlo al caldo e pensò che nessuno, guardandola in quel momento, avrebbe avuto il coraggio di arrabbiarsi con lei. E poi lo aveva fatto per una buona causa.

“No, saranno molto sollevati nel vedere che stai bene.”

La bambina fece un prezioso sorriso. “E magari potrò tenere anche mamma gatta e il micino.”


	22. Qualcuno pensa che John e Sherlock stiano insieme

John raggiunse Sherlock alla mensa del Barts durante la pausa pranzo, e quando il detective gli si sedette di fronte, dovette ammettere che il suo travestimento era impeccabile, questa volta: si era tinto i capelli di rosso, si era fatto crescere una leggera barba ben curata e indossava gli occhiali, tanto che, la prima volta, anche lui aveva fatto fatica a riconoscerlo.

“Hai scoperto qualcosa?”

“Forse - Sherlock gli allungò un foglietto sul tavolo - Dovresti verificare queste cose”

John aprì il foglietto e inarcò un sopracciglio. “Devo andare fino a Liverpool? Sicuro che sia necessario?”

“Sì.”

“Va bene, dopotutto tu sei la mente ed io il braccio.”

Sherlock sorrise. “Non sminuirti così: il tuo lavoro di gambe si rivelerà indispensabile.”

Stavano aiutando Mike con una indagine interna all’ospedale. Tutto era iniziato quando il loro amico si era accorto che alcuni pazienti non rispondevano ai farmaci come avrebbero dovuto e, analizzando le capsule e le pillole, si era reso conto che pesavano meno del normale: qualcuno stava sottraendo piccole quantità di farmaci, probabilmente per rivenderle al mercato nero.

La polizia si stava muovendo troppo lentamente, così Mike chiese aiuto a Sherlock, sperando in una soluzione più veloce per il bene dei pazienti e così Sherlock, travestito da inserviente, faceva finta di lavorare in ospedale: poteva girare tranquillamente nei laboratori e nei reparti senza destare alcun sospetto e così riusciva a tenere sotto controllo quasi tutto il personale.

Finita la pausa, John salutò Sherlock e gli promise che sarebbe tornato il giorno dopo da Liverpool con le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno, mentre il detective si accinse a ricominciare il turno.

“Wow, carino il tuo ragazzo, come si chiama?” chiese Piper, una inserviente che lavorava spesso in coppia con lui; era stata una delle prime persone che Sherlock aveva scartato dalla lista dei possibili sospetti, poi se l’era fatta amica, perché Piper lavorava lì da molto tempo, conosceva praticamente tutti e le piaceva molto chiacchierare.

“John.”

Sherlock non la corresse riguardo allo status della sua relazione con John. Quello di poter dire “sì, stiamo insieme, è il mio ragazzo” era un recondito desiderio di Sherlock che non si sarebbe mai avverato, ma se qualcuno vedeva lui e John come una coppia, di certo lui non l’avrebbe negato. Voleva poter avere almeno quello, nonostante fosse un capriccio quasi infantile.

“Non me ne avevi mai parlato. Vivete insieme?”

“Sì.” Dopotutto quella non era una bugia.

La ragazza sgranò gli occhi e gli regalò un sorriso enorme. “È fantastico, sono contenta per voi: quando nomino la convivenza al mio ragazzo, poco manca che si finga morto per evitare l’argomento.”

“Mi dispiace” offrì Sherlock con educazione.

“Ah, adesso basta deprimersi - Piper si stiracchiò - Andiamo a guadagnare il nostro compenso.”

“Stipendio.”

“Come?”

“Noi siamo impiegati dell’azienda ospedaliera, quindi percepiamo uno stipendio, il compenso è per i liberi professionisti.”

“Accidenti, il tuo ragazzo ti sopporta anche se sei così pignolo? Tienitelo stretto!”

_ “Mi piacerebbe -  _ pensò Sherlock -  _ mi piacerebbe davvero.” _

 

Sherlock risolse il caso due giorni più tardi e il responsabile dei furti di farmaci fu ammanettato e portato via sotto gli occhi di tutti; mentre Sherlock e Mike rilasciavano la loro deposizione a Dimmock, John attendeva in disparte e fu avvicinato da Piper.

“E così Sherlock faceva solo finta di lavorare qui: un po’ mi dispiace, era un collega simpatico, anche se terribilmente pignolo, non puoi sbagliare un congiuntivo o ti massacra.”

“Quella non è finzione - rise John - lui è fatto davvero così.”

“Nessuno è perfetto, ma il tuo ragazzo ci va molto vicino: io lavoro qui da diversi anni e non mi ero mai accorta dei furti.”

“Sì, Sherlock è il migliore, anche se lui non è il mio ragazzo.”

La ragazza sembrò decisamente stupita, poi si portò una mano alla bocca, imbarazzata. “Scusami.”

“No, non c’è nulla di cui scusarsi.” In fondo era una cosa che pensava chiunque li vedesse.

“Il fatto è che quando ho pensato che tu fossi il ragazzo di Sherlock, lui non mi ha mai corretto in questi giorni.”

“Davvero? - anche John restò sorpreso - Ecco… probabilmente era parte della copertura…” azzardò, ma non ci credeva molto nemmeno lui: che loro due stessero insieme o meno, era una informazione del tutto inutile ai fini dell’indagine di Sherlock.

“Sì, probabilmente è così. Quindi non vivete insieme?”

“No, quello è vero, ma siamo solo coinquilini.”

“Capisco. Be’ - la ragazza si strinse nelle spalle - salutami il tuo coinquilino, allora.”

“Sicuro.”

Finito di parlare con Dimmock, e ricevuta una amichevole pacca sulla spalla da Mike, Sherlock fece cenno a John che avevano finito, e il blogger lo seguì fuori dall’ospedale.

Tuttavia, le parole di Piper gli avevano messo una pulce nell’orecchio: per quale motivo Sherlock che era sempre così pignolo e preciso su tutto e correggeva sempre le persone quando dicevano qualcosa di sbagliato, non aveva detto nulla sulla loro reale relazione?

A ben pensarci, non era la prima volta che accadeva: Sherlock non aveva corretto Angelo la prima sera in cui si erano conosciuti (infatti il ristoratore era tutt’ora convinto che fossero fidanzati), non aveva mai corretto la signora Hudson ogni volta che l’anziana insinuava qualcosa, e in numerose altre occasioni in cui qualcuno aveva supposto che loro due fossero insieme era sempre stato John a negare, da Sherlock non era mai giunta una sola smentita a riguardo. 

C’era una sola spiegazione plausibile per il suo comportamento.

Sentimenti.

Guardò la testa riccia che camminava davanti a lui e fu travolto da un moto d’affetto per quell’idiota.

C’era anche possibile che si sbagliasse, ma in quel campo se la cavava molto meglio di Sherlock; decise comunque di condurre un piccolo ed innocuo esperimento, solo per esserne certo. Accelerò il passo e toccò Sherlock sul gomito, indicando un piccolo caffè dall’altro lato della strada, ben sapendo che dopo la felice soluzione di un caso, Sherlock era più incline a mangiare.

“Che ne dici se mangiamo qualcosa per festeggiare?”

“È solo una scusa perché hai fame” osservò Sherlock con un sorriso indulgente.

“Lo ammetto, muoio di fame.”

I due si accomodarono al tavolino vicino alla finestra e John ordinò un Darjeeling per Sherlock e un sencha per lui, poi vide una coppia di fidanzati, al tavolo vicino al loro che stavano dividendo una fetta di sacher.

“E ci porti anche una fetta dello stesso dolce di quei due ragazzi, con due forchette.”

La cameriera non mancò di dire quanto fossero carini lui e il suo ragazzo; Sherlock, come era prevedibile, non disse nulla e continuò a guardare fuori dalla finestra, ma questa volta anche John tacque, limitandosi a ringraziare la ragazza con un sorriso.

Lo sguardo di Sherlock si spostò immediatamente su di lui, interrogativo e curioso.

“Tutto bene, Sherlock?”

“Sì, splendidamente” mormorò, ma era chiaro che stava già rimuginando su quel piccolo dettaglio.

 

Quella sera John fece la lista dei regali di Natale che doveva fare e la lesse ad alta voce a Sherlock.

“A mia sorella ho comprato una cornice in legno, ma è molto anomala, vorrei chiedere a Molly di decorarla e abbellirla un po’.”

Aveva usato volutamente un termine sbagliato e infatti Sherlock lo corresse all’istante.

“La parola che stai cercando è anonima, anomalo è riferito a qualcosa di strano.”

Dentro di sé, John esultò: l’aveva in pugno.

“Tu correggi sempre tutti.”

“Trovo l’imprecisione e la cattiva grammatica insopportabili.”

“Però quando qualcuno afferma che noi due stiamo insieme, non lo correggi mai.” John inclinò la testa da un lato e sorrise, mentre Sherlock si inumidiva le labbra e la sua mente lavorava febbrilmente alla ricerca di una risposta plausibile da offrirgli.

“Non l’ho mai notato” disse infine, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi.

“Per favore, Sherlock” sospirò John, e l’altro si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle, gli occhi ancora fissi sul pavimento.

John si alzò dalla sua poltrona e si inginocchiò davanti a lui, sfiorandogli il ginocchio con la mano: il detective sussultò sotto al suo tocco.

“Per favore…” ripeté John, e a quella preghiera Sherlock non poté resistere: spostò gli occhi su John, permettendo al dottore di scorgere la tempesta di sentimenti che lo stava turbando.

“Perché non hai mai detto nulla?”

Sherlock aprì la bocca, ma non uscì alcun suono: non riusciva a trovare le parole per spiegare a John i suoi timori, era troppo per lui, e alla fine scrollò la testa, smarrito; John sorrise dolcemente e gli posò una mano sulla guancia.

“Va tutto bene: da oggi non sarà più solo qualcosa che la gente penserà” mormorò, prima di sollevarsi e baciarsi.


	23. Sherlock realizza in ritardo di essere stato molto maleducato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Potterlock

Hogwarts intera, dal preside, agli studenti, ai custodi, doveva essere impazzita, non c’era altra spiegazione per la frenesia che li aveva contagiati.

Gli elfi domestici erano stati reclutati in massa per far brillare il castello dalle soffitte ai sotterranei, l’erba del parco era stata tagliata con tale precisione millimetrica che persino un pignolo come lui trovava la cosa disturbante, persino gli alberi della foresta proibita erano stati potati, e tutto per cosa?

Per quello stupido Ballo del Ceppo.

A Sherlock stava venendo mal di testa per colpa di quel maledetto ballo: dalla mattina quando si alzava, alla sera quando andava a dormire, gli studenti parlavano solo di come si sarebbero vestiti e pettinati, chi avrebbero invitato, che canzoni speravano suonassero alla festa, ogni frase che veniva pronunciata conteneva puntualmente le parole “ballo”, “festa”, “divertimento”, “musica”; molti avevano già formato le coppie, e chi non aveva ancora un compagno si aggirava per il castello in pieno panico, quasi come se Lord Voldemort avesse fatto ritorno su questa terra.

Ma non era questo l’unico motivo per il quale lo studente di Corvonero si sentiva sull’orlo dell’esaurimento nervoso: appena saputo che non era ancora in coppia con nessuno, ben trentasette studentesse gli avevano chiesto di andarci con loro.

Trentasette interruzioni non gradite mentre stava leggendo un libro, facendo i compiti per Pozioni, studiando in biblioteca, facendo colazione o cenando, praticamente un assedio che durava da giorni; ormai era talmente stufo di sentirsi rivolgere quella domanda che stava leggendo un libro su come tessere un mantello dell’invisibilità. Nel frattempo andava in giro con una bolla attorno alla testa che attenuava le voci degli altri.

Quel pomeriggio Sherlock si trovava nella sala comune di Corvonero, intento a finire i compiti di Erbologia, quando il suo compagno di casa, Victor Trevor, gli si sedette di fronte.

A Sherlock bastò uno sguardo per capire di cosa volesse parlare e appoggiò la testa sul tavolo con un grugnito di disperazione.

“Vic, ti prego, non farlo.”

“Che cosa ho fatto?”

“Vuoi parlare dello stramaledetto Ballo del Ceppo che ci sarà questa sera.”

“Esatto: ho appena invitato Violet Smith, e lei ha accettato - disse con un sorriso soddisfatto - E tu invece, con chi ci vai?”

“Con nessuno.”

“Vuoi che ti aiuti a trovare qualcuno?”

“No!”

“Ma andarci da soli… scusa se te lo dico, Sherl, ma è squallido.”

Sherlock sollevò il naso dalla sua pergamena e rivolse a Victor uno sguardo gelido. “Grazie per la tua opinione, di cui, per inciso, non mi importa nulla, comunque il Ballo non è un problema mio, visto che non ci andrò.”

“Cosa?”

“Qualcuno ti ha lanciato addosso una maledizione che ti ha reso sordo?”

“Ma non puoi non andare!”

“Non vedo perché no: non è una materia scolastica, non mi dà alcun voto per i M.A.G.O., non mi è utile in alcun modo, quindi non vedo perché dovrei andarci.”

“Qui non si tratta di utilità, ma di divertimento.”

“Guardami Victor: ho forse la faccia di uno che si sta divertendo?”

“Andiamo, Sherl! È un’occasione che non si ripeterà mai più mentre sei ad Hogwarts, se la perdi sono sicuro che la rimpiangerai.”

“Io non credo proprio” rispose il ragazzo moro, poi intinse nuovamente la penna nel calamaio per riprendere a scrivere.

“Ah, quasi dimenticavo - disse Victor - mentre tornavo al castello ho incontrato John Watson: ha detto che ti aspetta dietro al campo di Quidditch.”

A sentire il nome del ragazzo per il quale aveva una tremenda cotta, Sherlock rovesciò tutto l’inchiostro sulla pergamena, e dovette usare un incantesimo per ripulire.

“Mi-mi aspetta? Adesso?”

“Per Merlino, datti una calmata Sherl! Sembra che tu debba incontrare il Ministro della magia, invece del tuo migliore amico.”

“Io sono calmissimo” rispose Sherlock con un tono di voce altissimo, vicino all’isteria.

“Sì, come no.”

“Vado.”

“Ehi, perché non inviti lui al Ballo? Magari è la volta buona che riesci a confessargli ciò che provi.”

“Tu sei matto Victor, più matto di un ippogrifo - sibilò Sherlock, paonazzo al solo pensiero - E poi sicuramente ha già trovato con chi andare.”

“E qui ti sbagli: ho sentito che è ancora libero e ha rifiutato diversi inviti.”

“Magari nemmeno lui ha voglia di partecipare a questo stupidissimo Ballo.”

John era all’ultimo anno ed era interessato solo a due cose: il Quidditch e gli studi per diventare Medimago, forse aveva bisogno del suo aiuto per i compiti di Pozioni, anche se era strano che volesse vederlo al campo di Quidditch: non poteva venire a chiamarlo alla Torre di Corvonero, come faceva tutte le altre volte?

Il ragazzo di Grifondoro era ancora in divisa e lo aspettava vicino agli spogliatoi; quando vide Sherlock avvicinarsi, fece un sorriso nervoso e il ragazzo di Corvonero aggrottò la fronte, preoccupato, e lo afferrò per le spalle.

“John, c’è qualche problema? Hai combinato qualche guaio e adesso rischi l’esplusione? Qualcuno ti ha visto? Perché se non ti ha visto nessuno, possiamo insabbiare tutto, qualunque cosa sia.”

“Cos…? Sherlock, non ho fatto nulla del genere! Perché lo pensi?”

“Per via della tua faccia: sei preoccupato per qualcosa di grave, non negarlo.”

“Ah… no - John si grattò la testa, imbarazzato - Non è nulla di grave, promesso. Volevo solo parlarti del Ballo del Ceppo di questa sera.”

Sherlock esplose: lanciò le braccia in aria, gettò la testa all’indietro e prese ad urlare come un ossesso.

“No, no, no, ti prego, basta! Speravo che almeno tu avessi un po’ di cervello, invece ti sei rincretinito come tutti gli altri! Non ne posso più di sentir parlare di questo stupido ballo, spero che qualcuno lanci un Ardemonio nel salone e che tutto prenda fuoco! Cos’è, vuoi un consiglio sulla ragazza da portare? Ti direi di scegliere la meno oca, ma visto che sono tutte uguali, pescane una a caso. E tanti auguri, così potrai abbassare il tuo livello di quoziente intellettivo insieme a lei!”

Man mano che Sherlock proseguiva nella sua sfuriata, John impallidiva sempre di più, e alla fine sembrò che fosse stato colpito da un Petrificus Totalus.

“Dunque?” lo incalzò Sherlock, che ancora non si rendeva conto di quanto crudele fosse stato.

“Io - sussurrò John con un filo di voce - volevo invitare te, ma vedo che non ti interessa.”

Fu la volta di Sherlock di restare pietrificato, mentre John si allontanava a capo chino in direzione del castello e sembrava quasi che si stesse trattenendo dal piangere.

Dietro di lui c’era un bellissimo mazzo di fiori, che ora il vento stava sparpagliando in ogni direzione.

“Che cosa ho fatto? Che cosa ho fatto? Che cosa ho fatto?” continuava a ripetere ossessivamente il ragazzo di Corvonero: aveva offeso e ferito nel peggiore dei modi John, il suo migliore amico, la sua cotta segreta, che voleva invitare lui al Ballo.

Proprio lui, e non le altre ragazze che si erano fatte avanti.

_ “Grande mossa, Holmes.” _

Sherlock restò fermò lì e si prese la testa tra le mani, senza sapere cosa fare per poter rimediare a ciò che aveva fatto. Ma cosa stava pensando? Quello che aveva detto era troppo crudele, irrimediabile, John non lo avrebbe mai perdonato.

Una eterea sagoma azzurrina gli passò davanti, ma lui non la notò nemmeno, troppo concentrato sulla vergogna che provava in quel momento.

Dopo un tempo che non seppe quantificare, Victor arrivò di corsa e lo scosse per le spalle.

“Ohi Sherlock! Non hai visto il mio Patronus? Che cos’hai?”

Il suo compagno di casa non si mosse, non rispose, sembrava respirare a malapena, e Victor assunse un’aria arrabbiata.

“Cos’ha fatto John, ti ha lanciato contro una maledizione? Pensavo fosse tuo amico.”

“No, è colpa mia” disse infine Sherlock e, incalzato dalle domande di Victor, raccontò cosa era successo.

“Cazzo, Sherl!” sospirò il ragazzo.

“È finita, Vic, non mi rivolgerà mai più la parola.”

“Adesso non esagerare, puoi sempre rimediare.”

“No, non posso. Tu non hai visto la sua faccia… mi odia…”

“Hai fatto una cosa molto maleducata, ma non è la fine del mondo” insisté Victor.

Sherlock chinò il capo. “E cosa posso fare per aggiustare le cose?”

“Chiedi scusa” disse Victor con molta semplicità.

“Non è abbastanza.”

“E invece sì: ascolta, John voleva invitarti al Ballo del Ceppo, quindi vuol dire che gli piaci, e se gli farai capire che sei davvero dispiaciuto, ti perdonerà.”

“Io non credo che-”

“Adesso basta - tagliò corto Victor - Tu stasera verrai al Ballo e gli chiederai scusa!”

Detto questo, il ragazzo si girò sui tacchi e tornò verso il castello, ma si voltò un’ultima volta e gli urlò: “E sii puntuale!”

Sherlock chiuse l’ultimo bottone della camicia viola che sua mamma gli aveva fatto recapitare per quella occasione, infilò la giacca, si sistemò un’ultima volta i capelli con le dita e si guardò nervosamente allo specchio: non era per nulla convinto che John l’avrebbe perdonato, ma su una cosa Victor aveva ragione, doveva chiedergli scusa, era il minimo che potesse fare dopo avergli detto quelle cose orribili.

La band aveva già iniziato a suonare e la musica si diffondeva anche lungo i corridoi deserti del castello. Sherlock si fermò in cima alle scale, cercando John con lo sguardo in mezzo a tutti i ragazzi che affollavano la pista da ballo.

John era vicino a una porta finestra aperta e stava guardando fuori: non sembrava particolarmente interessato al Ballo e di sicuro non si stava divertendo, e Sherlock strizzò gli occhi in preda alla vergogna, perché era colpa sua e delle sue parole.

Attraversò la sala, accompagnato da un cenno di incoraggiamento di Victor, che stava ballando con Violet e raggiunse John nel momento in cui una ragazza di Tassorosso l’aveva avvicinato per chiedergli di ballare. Sherlock si frappose tra la ragazza e John, ma non riuscì a guardarlo negli occhi e tenne lo sguardo fisso sulle sue scarpe. 

Si era preparato un lungo discorso per spiegargli perché avesse reagito in modo così maleducato, ma alla fine riuscì solo a sillabare un flebile “mi dispiace”, e fu un miracolo che le sue parole non andassero perdute nel rumore della sala. Sollevò verso John un piccolo garofano azzurro, che faceva parte del mazzo che John voleva regalare a lui.

“Mi dispiace - ripeté con voce più ferma - sono stato insensibile e maleducato.”

“Sherlock, guardami.”

Lentamente, con timore, Sherlock alzò gli occhi, risalendo lungo il corpo di John avvolto in un bellissimo completo blu, fino alle labbra alzate in una piega rilassata.

“Non… non sei arrabbiato con me?”

“Ti sei scusato e so che sei sincero.”

“Lo sono, te lo giuro.”

“E poi Victor è venuto a cercarmi e mi ha spiegato perché non ne ne potevi più di sentir nominare il ballo… trentasette proposte, penso che sarei andato fuori di testa anch’io.”

“Ma non giustifica il modo in cui ti ho trattato.”

“È tutto a posto, Sherlock” lo rassicurò John, e il ragazzo di Corvonero, finalmente sollevato, gli appuntò il garofano all’occhiello della giacca.

“Cosa vuoi fare ora, vuoi ballare?” domandò John.

Sherlock lanciò un’occhiata non troppo entusiasta in direzione della affollata pista da ballo, ma siccome non voleva far arrabbiare di nuovo John, annuì.

“Oppure - suggerì John, con voce maliziosa - potremmo andare in giardino a guardare i cespugli di rose.”


	24. Cibo o bevande cadono drammaticamente sul pavimento

Era il primo Natale di John dopo il suo ritorno a Baker Street, il loro primo Natale come coppia, e Sherlock voleva che fosse tutto perfetto.

Aveva deciso di organizzare una cena romantica a sorpresa per John, così davanti a lui aveva finto di non essere interessato a festeggiare alcunché, poi aveva chiesto aiuto a Lestrade per tenere John lontano da casa il 24 dicembre, per avere campo libero.

La signora Hudson gli aveva chiesto più volte se volesse aiuto, ma Sherlock si era intestardito nel voler fare tutto da solo, perché era la sua sorpresa per John, il suo modo di comunicargli quanto fosse felice di averlo nuovamente al suo fianco, quindi spinse con delicatezza la loro padrona di casa alla porta e chiuse a chiave, per essere certo di non venir più disturbato.

Aveva fatto ricerche per giorni sui piatti e sulle combinazioni di sapori che John preferiva, memorizzando scrupolosamente le ricette nel suo Mind Palace, ed era pronto per mettersi all’opera; non aveva mai cucinato nulla di più complicato di un toast al formaggio, ma non era nervoso: dopotutto si trattava solo di cuocere del cibo in una pentola, non di disinnescare una bomba, non poteva essere un’operazione così complicata.

Si mise all’opera poco dopo mezzogiorno: dispose tutti gli ingredienti sul tavolo in una fila ordinata, prima in ordine di calorie, poi in ordine di scadenza, infine in ordine di utilizzo nelle ricette, e decise che quest’ultimo criterio era quello corretto, poi scelse con cura le pentole e le padelle più adatte ad ogni tipo di cottura, ed infine guardò l’orologio che portava al polso, scoprendo che erano le tre di pomeriggio.

Aggrottò la fronte indispettito, come se il Tempo gli avesse fatto un grave affronto: si era appena seduto al tavolo della cucina, non potevano già essere passate tre ore! Comunque non c’era da preoccuparsi: le preparazioni non erano così lunghe, tranne l’arrosto, aveva ancora tempo.

Prese il tagliere, perse un’altra mezz’ora a scegliere i coltelli più adatti, appoggiò una cipolla e un trancio di prosciutto sul tagliere e si chiuse nuovamente nel suo Mind Palace, valutando se fosse meglio affettare la cipolla a fettine molto sottili e il prosciutto a cubetti o viceversa, e se l’olio extravergine di oliva, in cottura, sarebbe risultato troppo pesante rispetto all’olio di semi, e quando tornò alla realtà, erano ormai le cinque di pomeriggio e John sarebbe stato a casa in meno di due ore.

Un leggero panico lo assalì e si disse che forse rifiutare l’aiuto della signora Hudson non era stata una buona idea, ma aveva ancora tempo se velocizzava le operazioni e metteva da parte i dettagli; preparò un battuto di cipolla veloce, mise nella pentola a pressione olio e burro, fece rosolare qualche minuto, vi adagiò il carrè d’agnello e chiuse il coperchio.

Le parole “pentola a pressione” fecero scattare un vago campanello d’allarme, ma siccome non riuscì a recuperare nessuna informazione significativa nel suo Mind Palace, ne dedusse che non era nulla di importante, e si dedicò con urgenza alla preparazione delle salse di accompagnamento per l’arrosto: una salsa bernese, una salsa al cren e una salsa verde all’avocado.

Grattuggiò il rafano, pelò l’avocado e sbatté le uova, ma qualcosa riguardo alla pentola a pressione continuava a infastidirlo; una pentola a pressione era un ottimo strumento in cucina, che dimezzava i tempi di cottura, ma non solo: volendo poteva essere trasformata in un’arma impropria e fatta esplodere manomettendo la valvola che regolava la pressione.

Esattamente come aveva fatto lui qualche mese per un esperimento scientifico.

Ecco perché gli faceva venire in mente qualcosa.

Si voltò verso i fornelli, dove la pentola stava vibrando come scossa da un piccolo terremoto interno, e fece appena in tempo a ripararsi dietro al tavolo quando l’esplosione scosse la cucina: la pentola rimbalzò pesante sui fornelli, distruggendoli, il coperchio schizzò fino al soffitto con la forza di una palla da cannone, scalfì l’intonaco ed atterrò sul tavolo, facendo rovesciare a terra tutte le salse che Sherlock stava preparando, e un denso fumo scuro, dovuto a tutto il vapore rimasto intrappolato nella pentola, oscurò la cucina; infine, nel silenzio irreale che si era venuto a creare, dalla pentola inclinata sul bordo della cucina a gas, il carrè d’agnello completamente carbonizzato scivolò sul pavimento e si polverizzò.

La signora Hudson era subito accorsa al rumore e ora stava bussando freneticamente sulla porta chiusa, chiedendogli se stesse bene, ma Sherlock non la udì nemmeno e rimase seduto a terra a guardare inorridito quella che avrebbe dovuto essere una bellissima sorpresa per John, e che invece si era trasformato in un disastro.

Un disastro assoluto e completo, a confronto del quale si poteva affermare che la Germania era uscita vittoriosa dal secondo conflitto mondiale.

Doveva alzarsi, cercare di dare una pulita sommaria alla cucina e ordinare velocemente qualcosa da mangiare, invece si raggomitolò in posizione fetale sul pavimento: era il peggior fidanzato del mondo, un incapace che non era nemmeno in grado di preparare una cena.

Poco dopo una chiave girò nella toppa e la porta si spalancò.

“Sherlock, sei ferito?” urlò John, inginocchiandosi immediatamente al suo fianco per accertarsi che stesse bene: gli tastò con delicatezza la testa, lo sterno e l’addome e sospirò di sollievo quando vide che stava bene; poi si sedette sui talloni e contemplò anche lui il disastro della loro povera cucina.

“Cristo, Sherlock… cos’è successo?”

“Ho cercato di cucinare per te, doveva essere il mio regalo di Natale” rispose il fagotto sul pavimento con voce desolata.

“Oh, Sherlock…” John sorrise con affetto e lo baciò tra i capelli, e Sherlock ne approfittò per girarsi e nascondere il viso contro il suo maglione.

“Mi dispiace, John.”

“L’unica cosa che conta è che tu non ti sia fatto male.”

“Ma…”

“Dico sul serio.”

“Ma - insisté Sherlock - così non ho nessun regalo per te e siamo anche senza cena.”

“Oh, non lo so… io penso che noi possiamo ancora cenare” disse John con un sorriso sornione e indicò con lo sguardo la camera da letto.

Sherlock balzò in piedi come una molla e trascinò con sé un dottore che rideva di cuore.


	25. Tema libero - Johnlock on ice

Il fatto che John abbia guidato di nascosto fino a casa dei genitori di Sherlock solo per chiedere loro un consiglio su cosa regalargli per Natale, dà una buona idea di quanto sia disperato. 

Sherlock ha praticamente tutto: un piccolo laboratorio di chimica casalingo che farebbe invidia a diversi laboratori veri, vestiti a non finire, libri introvabili persino alla British Library; inoltre, molti dei regali “tradizionali” suggeriti su Internet non fanno assolutamente per lui.

John sperava che i suoi genitori potessero dargli l’illuminazione, ma ora inizia a dubitare della sua idea.

I genitori di Sherlock sono due anziani adorabili, da cartolina, ma sono dei pessimi consiglieri, perché la madre ha detto che delle mince pies andavano benissimo (e sì, è vero che Sherlock le adora, ma non può essere quello il regalo di Natale da parte di John) e suo papà se n’è uscito con laconico “è il pensiero che conta”, ed entrambi, considerato risolto il dilemma di John, hanno preso gli album di fotografie per sfogliarli insieme a lui.

Mentre la signora Holmes chiude un album, una fotografia che non era attaccata bene alla pagina, scivola fuori, e attira la sua attenzione: ritrae un giovanissimo Sherlock mentre pattina su un laghetto ghiacciato. Ha l’aria di essere davvero felice.

“Non sapevo che Sherlock pattinasse.”

“Lo ha fatto per qualche mese quando aveva dodici anni: Sherlock ha sempre avuto tantissime passioni da bambino, ma si esaurivano tutte nel giro di poco tempo, passato l’effetto della novità - ricorda la donna con un sorriso indulgente - Un’altra tazza di tè, John?”

“Sì, volentieri” risponde il dottore, mentre continua a guardare la fotografia.

La signora Holmes si alza e va in cucina a riempire d’acqua il bollitore, e il signor Holmes si alza dalla sua poltrona, si siede sul divano accanto a John e prende la fotografia dalle sue mani.

“È vero, Sherlock era un bambino che si stufava presto delle novità e noi siamo sempre stati indulgenti con i suoi capricci, ma per il pattinaggio le cose non andarono esattamente così.”

“Oh?”

“Sherlock si era messo davvero d’impegno, seguiva le lezioni con gli istruttori con impegno e costanza, tant’è che ci dissero che c’erano buone possibilità che diventasse un professionista.”

“Davvero?”

“Sì, aveva la struttura fisica adatta e la sensibilità di muoversi seguendo la musica ed interpretando gli esercizi in modo unico, si sforzava anche di andare d’accordo con gli altri bambini del corso per non far arrabbiare gli istruttori.”

“Addirittura!”

“Sì, amava pattinare.”

“E cosa accadde? Ebbe un incidente?” azzarda John: da dottore sa bene che gli infortuni sul ghiaccio sono frequenti e possono stroncare una carriera, anche quando si è molto giovani.

“No: Mycroft tornò a casa dall’università per le feste di Natale e Sherlock voleva far vedere al fratello quanto era diventato bravo, ma Mycroft… diciamo che si comportò da Mycroft, e da quel giorno Sherlock non toccò più i suoi pattini.”

John annuisce in silenzio; riesce perfettamente a immaginarsi la scena: Sherlock che travolge il fratello maggiore con il suo entusiasmo di bambino e Mycroft, con la sua aria indolente e infastidita, che gli dice che uno sport è una perdita di tempo, un inutile sforzo fisico, un’attività priva di valore intellettuale o qualcosa del genere.

“Sherlock non lo ammetterà mai, nemmeno sotto tortura, ma da piccolo Mycroft era il suo modello, lo ammirava e voleva assomigliare a lui, così puoi ben capire come reagì davanti al suo disinteresse: finse che del pattinaggio non gli importasse più nulla e se ne dimenticò, ma sono convinto che gli dispiacque molto abbandonare quel mondo.”

John riprende la fotografia dalle mani del signor Holmes e sorride: “Posso prenderla in prestito per un po’?”

“Sì, certo. Ma a cosa ti serve?”

“Penso di aver appena trovato cosa regalare a Sherlock per Natale” risponde John, alzandosi.

“John, il tè…” protesta la signora Holmes, di ritorno dalla cucina con il vassoio.

“Un’altra volta, ora devo scappare.”

Ma prima di tornare a Baker Street, John fa una tappa al Diogenes Club.

“John, a cosa devo il piacere della sua visita?”

L’ex soldato gli mostra la fotografia. “Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per il regalo di Natale per Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock consegna a John il suo regalo la vigilia di Natale, un nuovo laptop (visto che quello vecchio si è infranto contro la testa di un criminale che stava cercando di soffocare il detective) e John lo ringrazia con una serie di baci infuocati che lasciano entrambi senza fiato.

“È questo il mio regalo?” domanda Sherlock appoggiando le labbra sul collo di John.

“Questo lo definirei più un regalo reciproco - risponde John sbottonandogli la camicia - per il tuo regalo dovrai aspettare domani mattina.”

Sherlock, con grande disappunto di John, smette di baciarlo e lo fissa con attenzione. “Adesso mi hai reso molto curioso.”

“Bene” mormora il dottore, sfilandogli la camicia dai pantaloni e facendola scivolare dalle spalle.

“E sai che continuerò a insistere fino a quando non mi dirai che cos’è.”

John affonda una mano nei suoi ricci e lo costringe a reclinare la testa all’indietro e ad offrire il collo pallido ai suoi baci. “No, io non credo.”

“Sembri molto sicuro di te” dice Sherlock, con voce ora un po’ affannata.

“Lo so - la mano di John risale dal ginocchio destro di Sherlock fino al bottone dei pantaloni - ti distrarrò fino a domani mattina, promesso.”

 

La mattina del 25 John dà istruzioni a Sherlock di vestirsi con jeans e maglione, resiste a tutte le domande del suo ragazzo che vuole scoprire quale sia il suo regalo, e chiama un taxi. Una volta saliti sulla vettura, invece di dire ad alta voce all’autista dove andare, gli porge un bigliettino, poi sfila dalla tasca del giaccone un fazzoletto e chiede a Sherlock di bendarsi.

“Pensi che così non indovinerò dove stiamo andando?”

“Esatto.”

Sherlock accetta la sfida con un sorriso, si benda, si mette comodo contro il sedile e si affida agli altri sensi, poi inizia a parlare: “Ci siamo mossi in direzione di Melcombe Street, poi abbiamo girato a sinistra in Glentworth Street, dopo di che il taxi ha accelerato considerevolmente, quindi ci troviamo su una strada a scorrimento veloce, al A501, che stiamo percorrendo da cinque minuti, quindi-”

“È tutto corretto” dice John, ma Sherlock avverte una piccola nota di delusione nella sua voce.

“Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?”

“No, no, è solo che vorrei davvero che fosse una sorpresa, e se tu indovini prima dove stiamo andando, non lo sarà più.”

“Allora smetterò di dedurre il percorso.”

“No, non puoi - dice John, e il sorriso è tornato nella sua voce - Tu sei fatto così, il tuo cervello non può fare a meno di pensare continuamente, indovinerai la strada, che tu lo voglia o no. Ma grazie per il tentativo.”

“A dire il vero - suggerisce Sherlock con voce maliziosa - se tu riuscissi a distrarmi abbastanza, come ieri sera…”

“Oh, sei un uomo molto cattivo, Sherlock Holmes” mormora John. Sherlock sente il suo fiato caldo solleticargli una guancia e poi le labbra di John sono sulle sue.

 

“Siamo arrivati” gli fa sapere John all’improvviso, baciandolo un’ultima volta.

“Il piano ha funzionato: non ho idea di dove siamo, né quanto tempo sia passato. Posso togliermi la benda?”

“Non ancora.”

John paga l’autista, fa scendere Sherlock, lo prende sottobraccio e guida i suoi passi. Sherlock capisce che sono entrati in un edificio deserto dove c’è un lungo corridoio che sbuca in un ambiente molto freddo.

Una cella frigorifera?

L’obitorio cittadino?

“Sei pronto?” domanda John.

“Sì.”

La benda viene sfilata e Sherlock si trova davanti la pista di pattinaggio del Lee Valley Ice Centre.

“Hai parlato con i miei genitori” mormora Sherlock, e la sua voce è priva di inflessione, così John non riesce a capire se il regalo gli sia piaciuto o meno. Vorrebbe dirgli che l’ha fatto per fargli rivivere un bel ricordo, vorrebbe dirgli che se pattinare lo rende felice, allora dovrebbe farlo ogni volta che vuole, senza preoccuparsi del giudizio del fratello o di qualcun altro, ma non ha pensato che portare lì Sherlock poteva fargli tornare in mente anche il momento in cui rinunciò a pattinare.

“Io credevo-” comincia John, ma non può finire la frase, interrotto da un lungo bacio appassionato del suo uomo.

“Grazie, è un regalo bellissimo” mormora Sherlock, che ha capito le intenzioni del suo gesto senza bisogno che John dicesse nulla.

“Cosa aspetti? Oggi la struttura è chiusa e la pista è tutta per te.”

Sherlock si sfila il cappotto, indossa i pattini e si accosta alla pista con una certa trepidazione: sono anni che non pattina più e, anche se non ha cancellato le nozioni apprese a lezione quando era bambino, questo non è come andare in bicicletta. Ma il ghiaccio è stato levigato alla perfezione ed è duro al punto giusto sotto i pattini così, dopo qualche giro lungo il bordo della pista, Sherlock si sposta verso il centro, pattina veloce, incrocia i piedi, cambia repentinamente traiettoria, infine prende la giusta velocità, punta la gamba sinistra, lancia la destra ed esegue un toe loop singolo, atterrando perfettamente con le braccia aperte: è il salto più semplice del pattinaggio artistico, ma dopo tanti anni non era sicuro di riuscire ad eseguirlo ancora.

Man mano che riprende confidenza con la pista, Sherlock si spinge ad eseguire salti e passi più complessi e, al termine di una trottola angelo, sente gli applausi di John, che lo sta guardando incantato da bordo pista.

Sherlock è bravissimo, suo padre aveva ragione: certo, non ha la scioltezza di un pattinatore professionista che si allena otto ore al giorno, ma c’è una grazia infinita nei suoi movimenti, un’eleganza nel modo in cui si solleva in aria e atterra che lo lascia senza fiato.

Sherlock si avvicina e stende un braccio.

“Pattina con me.”

John ride e agita le mani davanti a sé: “No, no, non ho mai messo piede sul ghiaccio in vita mia, passerei tutto il tempo con il sedere per terra.”

“Ti insegnerò io.”

“No - protesta John - questo giornata è il tuo regalo, non devi sprecarla per me.”

“Se il mio regalo, posso fare ciò che voglio, e io voglio pattinare con te.”

John si arrende e indossa i pattini, ma si domanda con una certa preoccupazione come possa restare in equilibrio su quella lama così sottile; quando mette piede sul ghiaccio, le sue gambe si irrigidiscono per la tensione e, non appena scivola in avanti, si aggrappa entrambe le braccia al bordo della pista.

“Rilassati.” lo ammonisce Sherlock.

“Sherlock, amore, ribadisco che è una pessima idea, non ce la farò mai.”

Sherlock si porta davanti a lui e stende entrambe le braccia.

“Ti fidi di me?”

“Con la mia stessa vita.”

“Allora prendi le mie mani, e dai una leggera spinta con la gamba sinistra. Non cadrai, perché io ti afferrerò prima.”

“Va bene.” Con cautela, John stacca le mani dal muretto che chiude la pista, le appoggia su quelle di Sherlock e muove qualche passo incerto lungo il bordo.

“Stai andando bene.”

“Non è vero, ma grazie per la bugia.”

“È che sei troppo teso.”

“Lo so, ma non riesco a farne a meno.”

“Io conosco una tecnica per distrarre la mente che funziona molto bene per entrambi - Sherlock appoggia la fronte su quella di John - Chiudi gli occhi.”

“Riesco a malapena a stare in piedi con gli occhi aperti, se li chiud-”

Sherlock cattura le sue labbra in un lungo bacio approfondito, accarezzandogli la lingua con la propria, e gli occhi di John si chiudono di loro volontà.

“Visto? Non era così difficile.”

“Cosa?” John riapre gli occhi e scopre che sono arrivati al centro esatto della pista, lui non è caduto e non ha trascinato Sherlock con sé.

“Ma come ci siamo finiti qui?”

“Finalmente ti sei rilassato.”

Sherlock gli lascia andare le mani, si porta al suo fianco e passa un braccio attorno alla sua vita, stringendolo a lui, e pattinano per un po’.

“È divertente” ammette John, una volta che tornano a bordo pista.

“Te l’avevo detto.”

“Comunque preferisco veder pattinare te.”

Sherlock sorride e pattina di nuovo per John, concludendo la sua piccola esibizione con un perfetto doppio Axel.

“Potevi davvero diventare un professionista - dice John di slancio, ma vede che il sorriso di Sherlock si affievolisce leggermente - Ah… scusami, non volevo rivangare il passato.”

“John, stai tranquillo: pattinare mi piaceva, ma detestavo tutto il contorno: le interviste, gli altri pattinatori, sorridere tutto il tempo al Kiss & Cry… no, non faceva per me.”

“Sicuro?”

Sherlock gli prende il viso tra le mani. “Se fossi diventato un pattinatore, non avrei mai conosciuto te.”

“Sherlock…” mormora John con dolcezza.

“Non ho alcun rimpianto di come è andata la mia vita.”

John lo attira a sé e lo bacia di nuovo.

“Ma adoro il tuo regalo, è stato bello pattinare di nuovo.”

“Possiamo farlo ancora, se vuoi.”

“Assolutamente, devo insegnarti a saltare.”

John ride: “Ci vorranno degli anni.”

Sherlock lo abbraccia e strofina il naso freddo contro il suo. “Che problema c’è? Li abbiamo.”

“Sì - mormora John, e i suoi occhi risplendono - Tutto il tempo del mondo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti per aver letto e commentato questa raccolta. Avrei voluto avere più tempo per scrivere, ma la vita si è messa in mezzo e mi sono ritrovata spesso con l'acqua alla gola, inoltre ho trovato difficile sviluppare alcuni prompt e alcune storie sicuramente non sono un granché, ma spero di avervi fatto trascorrere qualche ora piacevole.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho inventato alcuni elementi che nell'universo di Harry Potter non esistono, tipo il tirocinio di Mycroft, ma mi era indispensabile per spiegare la sua presenza lì.


End file.
